yugioh! x Chapter 3 to 46
by darklordzeomarrick
Summary: yea, i wright fast lolz


Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 3 – A New Challenge!

"Wow! I didn't think so many people would be here." Said Doug looking around at all the other students from the other schools.

"Hey Brill, you did it." Brandon said welcoming Michael back to the school.

"Yeah, well we were hoping for this." Sheryl said looking at the crowded.

"Were the fuck did all these people come from?" yelled Ben trying to get to the others.

"Well Michael Brill please come to the High Command's office, thank you." Said a voice over the intercom.

"Now what did you do Brill?" asked Brandon.

"This time, I don't know." Michael said coking his head to the right.

In High Command's office;

"Michael, sit down." Said High Command looking out his window.

"Did I do something wrong sir?" asked Michael.

"That all depends on who you're asking." Said vice principal Neaus.

"Hear that the tournament will be broadcasted live." Said High Command still looking out his window.

"Um, yes sir." Michael said sitting up in his char.

"Good! That just what dueling need to show people just how dueling can be its own reword." Said High Command turn around with a smile on his face.

"You're just going to let him get away with this?!" yelled vice principal Neaus.

"He has done nothing wrong vice principal Neaus." Said the High Command sitting down.

"But, but.." vice principal Neaus started to say.

"That will be all Michael." Said High Command letting Michael leave.

"That's not far!" yelled vice principal Neaus.

Later that day in the grand hall;

"Welcome every one, I am principal Jones the high command of Duel Academy America. Now please let me intrudes all our visitors, the Eruption Duel Academy and there head mistress principal Lynen Crover." As high command said everyone started clapping, "Please let me finish, the Russian Duel Academy and there head master Victor Vonbloom, the Japans Duel Academy and there principal Joseph Sheppard, and last but not least the African Duel Academy and there principal Jenifer Wildthorn."

As everyone started to clap for their schools and every one elts the back doors swung open making everyone go quit,

"Now please give me the honor of introducing my students, the North American Duel Academy!" High Command said as the students marched into the front of the grand hall and saluted the other schools.

"At easy." Yelled the commander student leading the marching.

"There you have it, the five top school in the world of dueling under one roof, what a great day in the history of dueling." Said High Command stepping down from the pedestal.

Later that night all the students, teachers, and principals goatherd in the main hall for refreshments,

"Kassi!" yelled a young girl.

"Angie?" asked Kassi as the girl ran up to her and gave her a hug, "How are you?"

"Great now, the year was getting boring without you." Said Angie.

"That's great, Angie." Kassi said peeling Angie off of her.

"So you think the American Duelists are better?" said a man with a French act sent.

"No, all him saying is.." Brandon was trying to say.

"Fine! Prove it!" the French man said handing Brandon a duel disk.

"Fine." Brandon said putting his head down.

"Fine, put your head down, I'll start this!" the French man said drawing his card, "I play 'Ride of the Valkyries' so I get to Special Summon 2 'Valkyrie Dritte' then I send them to the graveyard to summon 'Valkyrie Brunnhilde' then I send her to the graveyard to special summon 'Valkyrie Goddess' then I shall set one card, your turn." (Life Points at end of turn, Brandon = 4000 / French Man = 4000)

"Fine." Brandon said drawing his card, "I play 'Polymerization' I send 'Elemental Hero Ocean' and 'Elemental Hero Woodsman' to fusion summon 'Elemental Hero Terra Firma' in attack mode, then I summon 'Elemental Hero Stratos' I use his effect to destroy our face down card. Then I use Terra's effect by sending Stratos to the graveyard Terra gain ATK equal to Stratos ATK. Then Terra will attack your monster. I set one card, your turn." (Life Points at end of turn, Brandon = 4000 / French Man = 3200)

"I used my monsters effect, by lowing its DEF it cannot be destroyed in battle, now my monster is stronger than yours. I summon 'Dunames Dark Witch' in attack mode, now my Goddess will attack your Terra." The French man said not seeing Brandon's face down.

"I play my face down 'Hero Barrier' this lets me negate your one attack." Brandon said not really trying.

"Hoffmans not even trying." Doug said taking a sip of his drink.

"Really?" Kassi said not believing it.

"I end my turn." The French man said. (Life Points at end of turn, Brandon = 4000 / French Man = 3200)

" I play 'Pot of Greed' then I play ' Double Summon' to normal summon 'Elemental Hero Heat' and 'Elemental Hero Lady Heat' now, my Heat will attack your Witch. Then I use Terra's effect to send Heat to the graveyard, now attack my Terra." Brandon said trying to end it.

"I use my Goddess effect to save her agene." The French man said.

"Then I end my turn, and you tack 400 points of damage." Brandon said knowing the man didn't see it coming. (Life Points at end of turn, Brandon = 4000 / French Man = 1600)

"You did ok, but now I will win." The French man said drawing his card, "I equip my Goddess with 'Enchanted Sword Nothung' this raises her ATK by 400 so my monsters ATK now is 3900, attack his Lady Heat my Goddess. End turn." (Life Points at end of turn, Brandon = 1400 / French Man = 1600)

"Fine, my turn." Brandon said drawing his card.

"Hoffmans pissed." Michael said looking into Brandon's eyes.

"How can you tell?" asked Kassi.

"I can see the anger in his eyes!" Michael exclaimed.

"I play 'Fusion Birth' to send the top 5 cards from my deck and if any of them can be used for a fusion monster I can fusion summon that monster, and look the top 2 cards are wind e-heroes, so now I fusion summon 'Elemental Hero Great Tornado' and when his fusion summoned all monsters on your side of the field loss halve the ATK and DEF. Then I use my Terra's effect, now my planet monster is the strongest monster on the field with 5300 ATK, Terra attack his Goddess!" Brandon yelled to show his power. (Life Points at end of duel, Brandon = 1400 / French Man = 0)

"Well played Mr. Hoffman." Said Miss. Crover.

"Thanks, I think." Brandon said looking confused.

"Now Mr. Bendsly, do you think you owe him an apologue." Said Miss Crover.

"I'm sorry for insulting you and your school." Mr. Bendsly said bowing his head in respect.

"Well, you two just showed what this tournament is about." Said High Command, "It's about showing no matter what people may think, we are all duelist and we need to start respecting each other."

"Now Hoffman, why didn't you start trying soon?" asked Michael.

"I really didn't fell like dueling, till he got the best of me." Brandon said looking at Mr. Bendsly.

"Well I hope you learned your lessen, never underestimate your opponent." Michael said walking away.

Later that night Michael, Doug, and Brandon were in Michael's room looking thru the papers;

"Ok, so this is what we know, this tribe started around 1000 BC, now Brills family is the descendents of the leader of that tribe." Said Brandon rubbing his eyes.

"And Brill we are guessing is the one from the prophecy, the one that will lead the world into peace." Said Doug yenning.

"Still, it doesn't say anything about their gods or anything." Michael said putting his cigarette out, "Thanks guys, why don't you go get some sleep, tomorrow we need to enter that tournament."

"Alright, see you tomorrow Brill." Said Doug getting up.

"Peace brother!" Brandon said walking out the door.

"Man I wish I could learn something about that tribe." Michael said going to bed.

12 Midnight;

"There name was The iX Clan." Said the shadow.

"Were are you? Were the fuck am I?" Michael yelled as he walked thru a forest.

"Just a little closer." The shadow said.

"What is this?" Michael said walking up to a stone table.

"They were called the iX Clan, they worshiped a god and his family." The shadow said looking at the table.

"Okay what was the gods name?" Michael asked as he stood next to the shadow.

"Nightmare King. That all they called him." Said the shadow.

"How do you know all this?" asked Michael.

"I was there, they believed that there was a realm in-between the world of light and the world of shadows. That plane, they called it the Nightmare Realm." The shadow said still looking at the table.

"Okay, but where do I come into this?" asked Michael.

"Your people need you now." The shadow said turning his head to look at Michael.

"Okay, but who are you?" asked Michael.

"That will be deserved in time." The shadow said disappearing.

"Fucking Criste!" Michael said grabbing his arm.

1 AM;

"You cannot enter that tournament Michael." Said the shadow.

"Why does my birth mark kill every time I talk to you?" yelled Michael.

"I don't know, I'm just here to help." Said the shadow.

"Fine, why can I not enter the tournament?" asked Michael.

"That tournament is not your test." Said the shadow walking away.

"Oh no! Not this time fucker!" Michael said ran up to him.

"I was not going any were you couldn't fallow." The shadow said looking straight ahead.

"Ok, so if the people of this tribe worshiped the Nightmare King, I fell like there was some one more important." Michael said looking at his arm.

"Yes. This lord of the Nightmare Rulem, AmiX." The shadow said.

"Who's AmiX?" Michael asked.

"AmiX, or the All Mighty iX Good. Was the Lord fo the Nightmare Rulem, the Nightmare King was the first king of the iX tribe. He, his wife, and their son, are said to have become part of AmiX when they died." The shadow said looking at the stone table agene.

"Ok! Forget the table a sec!" Michael yelled turning the shadow towards him.

"Yes?" the shadow asked.

"What were there names?" Michael asked.

"Their names were lost to history." The shadow said looking Michael in the eyes, "You were meant for much bigger thing then this."

"Ok! What are they?" Michael yelled as the shadow disappeared.

"Fuck! Agene!" Michael said grabbing his arm in pain.

The Next Day;

"Hey Brill, you look like shit." Said Ben.

"Thanks Ben." Michael said taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Hey guys." Said Doug walking up to his friends.

"Brill, what happened to you?" asked Brandon as he walked towards them.

"I didn't get any sleep." Said Michael getting pissed.

"Good, oh my god!" said Sheryl.

"Thanks." Michael said lighting anther cigarette.

"Hey guys." Said Kassi walking up to the group in an offers uniform.

"Why are you dressed like that?" asked Sheryl.

"Well I'm really a 2nd year, so when I passed the mid terms they promoted me." Kassi said smiling, "I hope we can be friends Sheryl."

"What, of curs we are lets hang out tonight." Sheryl said smiling.

"Awesome." Kassi said.

"All day, all Junior and Senior students can enter their names in a chance to be picked for the tournament." Said someone over the intercom.

"We should get going." Doug said.

"Yeah." Michael said not wanting to move.

"There you go," Brandon said handing the girl the papers to enter.

"Alright, I know the four of you would enter this." The girl said looking thru the papers, "Oh, Michael you didn't enter."

"I know, I'm not entering." Michael said looking around.

"You're not entering your own tournament?" asked the girl.

"No, I have personal issues I must over see for the next few weeks so I can't enter." Michael said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, you do need your head looked at." Doug said looking pissed at Michael.

"So what's your issue?" asked Doug pushing Michael.

"What, I need to tack care of the company." Michael said.

"Yeah that what this tournament was meant to fix! Remember?" Doug said yelling at Michael.

"Don't go there Doug." Michael said.

"Go were? You mean you're not entering because you had another nightmare?" doug yelled.

"Yeah, is that a crime." Asked Michael.

"Whatever." Doug walking away lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah whatever." Michael said walking the other way.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 4 – The five Champions

"Thank you every one who entered their name. Now we could not pick all of you but the computer did pick the best of all the students who entered from each school." Said High Command.

"Now please, let us see the five chosen students." Said vice principal Neaus.

As pickers blink on and off the screen every one waits in wonder to see who will be picked,

"Well the first student from the European Duel Academy is Jamie Kingston!" High Command said with delight, "Jamie please join us up here please. The next is, Markus Rubplinstie from the Russian Duel Academy, Markus please come join us. The next will be, Light Maju, from the Japans Duel Academy. The next, Aziz Kenton from the African Duel Academy, and last but not least who will be are U.S. Champion? Brandon Hoffman!? Brandon? Please join us up here."

"Wow, fat ass got picked!" Michael said looking at every one.

"Yeah, that should be you thou." Brandon said putting his hand on Michael's shoulder to walk past him.

"Well there you have it, each school have their very own champion." Said High Command.

"Now for the 1st challenge, each of you must find your must sought after opponent, if you win they will give you a clue to use in the next challenge. Go!" said vice principal Neaus.

"Okay, Brill! Let's go!" said Brandon pull out his duel disk as everyone in the room turned to see.

"Sorry Bon, I'm not your sought after opponent." Michael said walking away.

"What the fuck Brill!" yelled Doug pulling Michael around.

"What!?" Michael asked confused.

"Now you're not gana help Bon?" yelled Doug.

"If I was his sought after opponent, I would of known about it, and I didn't. You see the computer did not pick the champions like everyone thinks, the World Dueling Accession picked them and they made those challenges." Michael said pulling away and walking away.

"Well, I didn't know all that!" Doug yelled.

"I know, that's way I'm letting it go." Michael said waving his hand in the air.

"Well, if it's not Brill or Doug, then Ben!" Brandon said running after Ben.

As Brandon run all over the school looking for Ben, a group of kids come up to Brandon;

"You're Brandon right." Light Maju said looking at him funny.

"Ah, yeah why?" Brandon asked.

"Well I don't know how you all do it here, but where we're from we wish your opponents good luck!" Jamie Kingston said looking angry.

"I'm sorry, I just got caught up in all those all ready." Brandon said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's all right, I know if we were at our own school's we would do the something." Markus Rubplinstie said putting his hand out.

"Thanks for understanding." Brandon said shaking Markus' hand, "And good luck to every one!" Brandon said winking.

"Well, I think you need to go find your friend." Light Maju said winking back.

"Thank you all." Brandon said running to find Ben.

"Alright, I looked in all the places he hangs out at, I know some were he will fell the most at home." Brandon said running to the decks.

"Well it did take you long enough to get here Bon." Ben said looking out at the water.

"Do you miss your home and the ocean?" asked Brandon looking out at the water also.

"Yes, but that's not why you and I are here right now." Ben said pulling his duel disk out and getting ready for the duel.

"Wow! I've never seen you so ready before Ben." Brandon said in amassment.

"You would be the best to know, we've know each other for nine years now already." Ben said looking at his deck.

"Yeah, it's kind of nice to know I have friends to the end." Brandon said looking at Ben.

"Well, enough talk, let do this!" Ben yelled drawing his card, "I summon 'Magical Exemplar' then I play 'Pot of Greed' then I play 'Magical Blast' now you loss 200 Light Points. Now I use my monsters effect to remove all four Spell Counters on her to special summon a monster from my hand, come forth 'Para Mutant' then I set one card, your turn." (Life Points at end of turn, Ben = 4000 / Brandon = 3800)

"Fine I play 'Polymerization' to send my Woodsman and Ocean to the grave to fusion summon 'Elemental Hero Terra Firma' then I summon 'Elemental Hero Stratos' then I use his effect to destroy your face down, then I play 'Fusion Birth' to send the top five cards from my deck to the grave and if any can be use for a fusion monster, I can fusion summon that monster, so here we go, I send the two monsters Wildheart and Flash to fusion summon 'Elemental Hero The Shining' and I'm not done yet, I play 'Miracle Fusion' to remove my Woodsman and Wildheart from play to fusion summon 'Elemental Hero Gaia'." Brandon said as he looked at the face Ben was making, "What wrong?"

"You just fusion summoned three monster's, summoned one, and used all there effect so far." Ben said looking on knowing now why Brandon was the World One Turn Kill Champion.

"Well Ben, I would never held back agented you, now my Gaia effect your monster loss half its ATK and Gaia get the other half to his. Then I us Terra's effect, I send Shining to increase Terra's ATK by 3200 making it 5700 and now your Exemplar ATK is 850, so my Terra will attack!" Brandon said knowing he had to win to go on to the next round. (Life Points at end of match, Ben = 0 / Brandon = 3800)

"Wow! Know I really know why Hoffman is the World One Turn Kill Champion." Doug said watching the short duel from the cliff.

"Did I miss it?" asked Michael sitting down next to Doug.

"Yeah two turn duel." Said Doug.

"Wow! Bon didn't go 1st did he?" asked Michael.

"No, is Ben his opponent?" asked Doug.

"I don't know. They didn't tell me shit like that, I guess they thought I would help Bon to much if I did. And I would of." Michael said looking at Ben and Brandon.

"Well Ben, what's my clue ?" Brandon said looking existed.

"What clue?" asked Ben.

"What! I thought you were my opponent for the first part of the tournament!" Brandon yelled.

"Sorry no, I just really felt like dueling you." Ben said looking sorry.

"Oh, fuck it I'm going to bed!" Brandon said looking decussated.

"Bon wait up, we're coming with yea." Michael said as Doug and him ran up to Brandon.

"Sorry about Ben man." Said Doug.

"It's cool, I should of known that was too easy." Brandon said felling stupid.

"Cheer up Bon, we're here to help you find out who it really is." Said Michael.

"Well, at least I get to keep my title." Brandon said trying to see the bright side of things as he always tries to do.

"That's more like it Bon!" Michael said laughing trying to keep an up beet about things.

12 Midnight;

"Do you want to help your friend?" asked the shadow.

"Yeah, but how?' asked Michael.

"Look into his past." Said the shadow as he faded away.

"Fuck not a gene." Michael said as he wake up in bed.

"You ok?" asked Sheryl.

"Yeah." Michael said looking at his arm.

"You better get some sleep, Brandon is gana need your help." Sheryl said giving Michael a kiss on the cheek.

The next day after class'

"Welcome to the lang." Sheryl said to Kassi.

"Wow, its bigger than ours." Kassi said sitting down next to the boys.

"I had another nightmare last night." Michael said looking at his arm.

"Wait, I didn't know you were have nightmares." Sheryl said concerned.

"I really don't care Brill, were here to help Hoffman, NOT YOU!" Doug said pissed.

"I know, the shadow said to help Brandon we should look into his past, and my arm didn't hart this time." Michael said still looking at his arm.

"THAT REALLY HELPS, LOOK INTO HIS PAST! WHAT THE FUCK DOSE THAT MEAN!" Doug said getting even more pissed.

"Hoffman isn't Neaus the dad of your first girl friend?" asked Michael.

"Yeah, Angela. He still hates me, he thinks I meant to brake her heart." Brandon said looking down.

"Well, what would it hart to find out?" asked Ben.

"That's what I'm saying." Said Michael.

"Yea let's just march right into his office and Hoffman can duel him, and if we're wrong Hoffman will be kick out of school! NICE PLANE BRILL, I THOUGHT BEN HAD BAD IDEAS!" Doug said getting up an leaving, "When you all come to your senses, come see me!"

"Wow, are you two at each other like this most of the time?" asked Kassi.

"No, just since Michael didn't enter his name for the tournament." Said Sheryl, "Why is that?"

"I don't wana talk about it right now." Michael said sitting up.

"Fine." Sheryl said blowing a pace of hair out of her face.

"Well, do you think we should go ask him?" asked Brandon.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 5 – The Real Duel Test

As the sun rose on another day at the American Duel Academy, Brandon stood outside the vice principal's office trying to work up the nerve to ask him if he was the opponent he has been looking for in the tournament;

"Okay, I can do this!" Brandon said trying to grip the door handle, "No I can't!"

"Oh just come in already!" vice principal Neaus said.

"Good morning sir." Brandon said standing at attention.

"Oh stop it, we both know you don't care about the rules here!" said vice principal Neaus.

"Sorry sir, I do thou." Brandon said with a pissed look on his face.

"Now that is the look I want to see." Said vice principal Neaus, "And for the duel you can call me Herald."

"Okay, so are you the opponent I'm looking for or not Herald." Brandon said knowing what he was going to say.

"Yes, can't you tell from all the cameras?" said vice principal Neaus.

Far away a young girl sits watching TV;

"We interrupt your regally secegerd show for this braking duel news update, the first round of the worldwide school tournament is at hand and Brandon Hoffman is just about to duel vice principal Neaus

For his clue to the next part of the tournament." The news reporter said.

"Dad, Brandon?" said the young girl.

"We now take you live to the duel." The news reporter said.

"You see Brandon, this will be a timed duel, you have 3 minutes to defeat me or you lose your spot in the tournament. Understand?" asked vice principal Neaus.

"Yeah I get it." Said Brandon getting his duel disk ready.

"You know Brandon, I've been waiting a long time to get you back for braking my little girls heart." Said vice principal Neaus.

"Like I knew I was moving away." Said Brandon getting pissed.

"That is not a resin. Now after I draw my card the time will start, understand?" asked vice principal Neaus.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Brandon yelled.

"You could of called her you know." vice principal Neaus said Drawing his card, "I play the field spell 'Realm of Light' then I play 'Charge of the Light Brigade' this card sends the top 3 cards from my deck to the graveyard then I can add one lv. 4 or lower monster from my deck to my hand, and 2 of the cards I sent are special summoned 'Wulf, Lightsworn Beast' now I set one monster face-down and end my turn. (Life Points at end of turn, VP = 4000/ Brandon = 4000; time remaining 2:30 mins.)

"Fine, my draw." Brandon said looking at his cards, "_I remember when we were a happy family, my mom, dad, me, and my brothers. That all changed in just one day._"

"Brandon wake up, get your bothers up and pack your stuff." Said Brandon's mom.

"What's going on, mom?" a young Brandon asked just getting up.

"We're going on a road trip honey, wake up your brothers." Said Brandon's mom.

"Okay." Said a young Brandon.

"_Lady Heat, and Heat I use to think they were like my mom and dad, the best team. Man was I wrong on that one._" Brandon said thinking to himself.

"Please, can we just talk about this?" asked Brandon's dad.

"No, there is no more talking." Said Brandon's mom putting her things in the car.

"Were are we going?" asked a young Brandon as his little brothers stood behind him.

"On a road trip honey." Said Brandon's mom.

"Without dad?" asked a young Brandon confused.

"Sorry bud, dad has to work, but you need to keep your mom and brothers safe. Okay?" said Brandon's dad giving him a hug.

"Okay dad, I will." Said a young Brandon.

"I'm sorry I thought we were dueling here!" said vice principal Neaus.

"Yeah, yeah!" Brandon said, " I use Woodsman effect to send him to the grave to add one poly to my hand, then I play 'Polymerization' I send Heat and Lady Heat to fusion summon 'Elemental Hero Inferno' then I summon 'Elemental Hero Ocean' then I play 'Legacy of a Hero' this lets me draw 3 cards if I have 2 or more lv. 4 e-heroes in my grave. Then I play 'Miracle Fusion' to remove from play my Ocean and Woodsman to fusion summon 'Elemental Hero Terra Firma' then I play 'Fusion Birth' I send the top 5 cards from my deck to the grave and if any can be use in a fusion I can fusion summon that monster, so the top 4 cards are Sparkman, Flash, Bubbleman, and Ice Edge so I fusion summon 'Elemental Hero Absolute Zero' and 'Elemental Hero The Shining' and for every removed from play card Shining get 300 more ATK! Then I play 'Legacy of a Hero' I can remove from play up to 2 e-heroes and destroy that many spells and traps on your field, then I use my Terra's effect to send Shining to the grave so Terra's ATK gets a 3800 ATK bonus making it 6300. Now Terra attack his Wulf!" (Life Points at end of turn, VP = 0/ Brandon = 4000; time remaining 0:48 mins.)

"Well, I guess you won. Here is your clue." Said vice principal Neaus handing Brandon a rolled up piece of paper as his phone rang.

"Is that your video phone?" asked Brandon.

"Yes, it is." Said vice principal Neaus answering it, "Hello?"

"Dad! How dear you bring up our personal business on TV!" said the young girl.

"Honey I had to tell him why I was pick to be his opponent." Said vice principal Neaus looking stupid.

"Wait, this is on TV?" asked Brandon.

"Oh, didn't your little friend Michael tell you, all of the tournament is being broadcasted live." Said vice principal Neaus smiling.

"Wow, no. oh well!" Brandon said walking away holding the clue in his hand.

"I will get you Hoffman, you and your little friends too!" said vice principal Neaus planning something.

Later that night at the officers dorms;

"Wow hoffman nice duel." Said Ben eating ice cream.

"Thanks, I guess Brill was right about Herald." Said Brandon looking at the clue.

"Yeah, I guess I owe him an apologue." Said Doug looking at the ceiling.

"Apologue excepted!" said Michael hanging his head over Doug's.

"What the fuck man!" yelled Doug falling off the chair.

"Sorry Doug." Michael said laughing trying to help Doug up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Doug said getting up on his own.

"Yeah well what does the clue say?' asked Kassi.

"It says, 'Show your heart, hid our fear, the elements you must master.' That's all it says." Said Brandon trying to guess what it means.

"Well maybe Brill will have another nightmare and found out for us!" said Ben as everyone looked at him as if he had two heads, "What, I don't hear one elts coming up with anything."

"Well, I think we all should head to bed, god knows what tomorrow will bring for us." Said Brandon getting up.

"Yeah." Said every one.

Later at the docks;

"You know why I'm pissed at you right?" asked Doug.

"Yeah, you think I care more about myself right now then what might happen to Bon, right." Said Michael.

"Well, I little. I fell like when this shit happens, you don't really wana be a part of it but this time you made the shit." Said Doug taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Yeah, I know but I know Bon was meant to do this, more people look up to him then us or Ben. You know?" asked Michael.

"I know, still I fell like you don't care about your friend right now." Said Doug.

"I do, I just don't want anyone to get hurt over this, and that shadow knows something it's not telling me." Said Michael lighting a cigarette.

"I think you should see a doctor man, maybe this whole thing with your family tree is driving you insane?" said Doug lightning another cigarette.

"Yeah I don't think so." Said Michael walking away, "I'm going to bed."

12 Midnight;

"Now I have the heart of a champion!" said the shadow standing over the stone table holding a heart in his hands.

"What the fuck!" said Brandon grabbing chest.

"Fuck!" yelled Michael waking up in bed sweating.

"Are you ok?" asked Sheryl sitting at the deck studying.

"Yeah, just had a bad dream. _I hope_." Michael said laying back down.

"I think you…" Sheryl started to say getting into bed.

"No! No doctors!" said Michael rolling over.

"Fine." Sheryl said going to bed.

The next day;

"Attention every one, I would like to congratulate all five champions on getting to the next round later today we will explain the next challenge. Thank you." Said High Command over the intercom.

"I wonder what the next challenge will be?" asked Sheryl.

"Something I'm gana hate!" said Brandon.

"I hope not!" said Michael.

"Hoffman, as long as you don't have to survive in the wilderness alone, you'll be fine." Said Ben.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 6 – Master of the Elements

"Welcome every one, and I would like to congratulate the five champions for getting passed the first challenge. Now I will explain to you all the next challenge, you will all be put in a maze, there in the center you will find an opponent, if you win, you will get something that you will need for the next challenge. Do you all understand?" said the High Command.

"Yes sir." The five champions yelled.

"Everyone can watch what is happening on this screen, we are going to put GPS locaters around you ankles so we can see where you are in the maze. Does everyone agree?" asked High Command.

"Yes sir." Yelled the five champions.

"Good." Said High Command.

Later that day;

"Well Bon, you ready?" asked Doug.

"Yeah, I think so." Said Brandon.

"Hoffman, just take your time, don't try to get to far ahead of yourself okay?"asked Michael.

"Yeah, I got it." Said Brandon.

"Good luck fat ass, you'll need it." Said Ben.

"Shout up Ben!" Michael and Doug yelled punching the back of Bens head.

"Thanks guys, I'll be fine." Said Brandon getting ready to go into the maze.

Inside the maze;

"Okay I think I'm half way there, so now I need to stop and think about what I'm going to do when I get there." Brandon said sitting down.

"What the hell?" yelled Jamie Kingston as she tripped over Brandon.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jamie." Brandon said helping her up.

"The fuck were you doing just sitting there?" Yelled Jamie.

"I was thinking about what to do when I get to the center." Said Brandon.

"You duel stupid, it's not that hard to figure out." Jamie said laughing.

"I hope it's that easy." Brandon said starting to walk with Jamie.

"What is Hoffman doing?" yelled Michael.

"Maybe he likes her." Said Sheryl.

"Yeah will this is not the time for a stupid crush." Said Michael.

"Says the man who didn't even enter his own tournament." Sheryl said.

"Owe." Said Ben and Doug looking at each other.

"Well, I hope you're right this time, we all know you haven't been in the past." Said Michael getting in the last word.

"Oh!" said Ben and Dou looking at each other again.

"You know you're funnier than I thought you would be." Said Jamie.

"Well thank, I try to keep a good look on things." Said Brandon.

"With your friends, I didn't thinks that was passable." Jamie said.

"They tack some getting used to, but they're not that bad." Said Brandon.

'There it is." Said Jamie running up to it, "Only one may enter at a time."

"Well, who go's first then?" asked Brandon.

"Me." Said Jamie going inside, "Thanks Brandon you really are a good guy thou."

"Yeah, all my ex-girlfriends say that." Brandon said putting his head down.

A few minutes later;

"I wonder how I know when I can go in?" asked Brandon as the doors swung open, "Well I guess that a good clue."

As Brandon walked inside he saw pictures on the wall that looked like someone was being cut open and parts were being offered to the goods.

"Wow, and I thought Brill had a dark way of doing things." Brandon said as he walked into this brightly light room in the center he saw a table like the one from his dream the other night.

"Welcome Brandon, I've been waiting for you." Said a young very pretty girl standing at the other end of the table.

"Who are you? What's with the table?" asked Brandon looking at the table.

"This is an ancient dueling table, here you and I will duel in a shadow game. Winner walks out alive." The young girl said.

"Okay, I get that. Who are you?" asked Brandon.

"You don't remember me?" the young girl said pulling her hood down.

"Jennie?" Said Brandon in shock.

"I wish we could at least see the duel." Said Ben.

"We can look the cameras are just turning on." Said Michael sitting up.

"Jennie, I thought, but, how?" asked Brandon.

"You'll find out, when I win." Jennie said.

"Fine, I'll go first." Said Brandon drawing his card, I summon 'Elemental Hero Knospe' then I play 'Rose Bud' this let me special summon 1 'Elemental Hero Poison Rose' in DEF mode from my deck. I set two cards your turn." (Life points at end of turn, Brandon = 4000 / Jennie = 4000)

" I play 'Dark Fusion' and send two cards from my hand to the grave to fusion summon 'Evil Hero Inferno Wing'. Said Jennie looking at the look on Brandon's face.

"What the hell is an evil hero?" yelled Brandon.

"There like your E-Heroes, only evil. Anyway, now I summon 'Evil Hero Infernal Gainer' I use his effect to remove him from play so my Wing can attack twice this Battle Phase. Attack my Wing." As Jennie's Evil Hero attacked Brandon's monster he plays his face down.

"I play my face down 'Hero Signal' this lets me special summon a level 4 or lower e-hero from my hand or deck." Said Brandon trying to overcome Jennies monster, "So I special summon 'Elemental Hero Clayman' in DEF Mode."

"Fine my Wing will attack." Said Jennie trying to end the duel.

"I play my other face down 'Hero Barrier' this negates your one attack." Said Brandon wiping the sweet from his brow.

"Fine I set two cards, your turn." Jennie said. (Life points at end of turn, Brandon = 1900 / Jennie = 4000)

"I play 'Polymerization' I send one e-hero from my hand and my Clayman to the grave to fusion summon 'Elemental Hero Gaia' then I play 'Legacy of a Hero' this lets me draw 3 cards. Then I play 'Hero's Bond' this lets me special summon 2 level 4 or lower e-heroes, so I special summon 'Elemental Hero Woodsman' and 'Elemental Hero Ocean' I use Woodsman effect to bring poly back to my hand and I use it to send Woodsman and Ocean to the grave to fusion summon 'Elemental Hero Terra Firma' I use Terra's effect to send Gaia to the Grave to add his ATK to Terra's ATK, now Terra attack her Wing." said Brandon forgetting her face downs.

"When you destroyed my Wing I play 'Evil Signal' this let me special summon one evil hero from my hand or deck, so I special summon 'Evil Hero Malicious Edge'." Said Jennie gaining the upper hand.

"Your Turn." Said Brandon. (Life points at end of turn, Brandon = 1900 / Jennie = 350)

"I play 'Legacy of a Hero' you know its effect. I play 'Dark Fusion' I send the rock-type monster in my hand and my evil hero to the grave to fusion summon 'Evil Hero Dark Gaia' now he attacks your Terra!" Jennie yelled, "Your turn." (Life points at end of turn, Brandon = 200 / Jennie = 350)

"I play 'Pot of Greed' then I play 'Graceful Charity' I summon 'Elemental Hero Avian' and play 'Miracle Fusion' to remove my Avian and one e-hero monster from play to fusion summon 'Elemental Hero Great Tornado' all your monsters ATK and DEF are cut in half. Now attack my Tornado!" Yelled Brandon for the win. (Life points at end of turn, Brandon = 200 / Jennie = 0)

"Now as I said before, you will get a clue that will help you in the next challenge." Jennie said as the table moved aside and a small platform rose, "You were the last one to find your way here and win, so you have no choose but this one capsule."

"Okay, what will it be for?" asked Brandon as the platform he was standing on started to rise.

After the platform come to a stop Brandon saw the other four champions and High Command standing on the roof of the maze.

"What is going on?" asked Brandon as two other men put a Capsule Launcher on his left arm.

"This is the 3rd challenge." Said High Command.

"Okay, I get that. But Capsule Monsters?" asked Brandon.

"Yes, the five of you must work together to get through this challenge, Markus you were the first to defeat the last opponent here is the first clue, after you salve it and claim your prize, you will find the next clue. This will go on till you all claim your prize's and the final part of this challenge will begin." Said High Command explaining things, "Do you all understand?"

"Yes sir!" the five champions yelled.

"Good luck." High Command said walking away.

"Okay, I say we go into the forest as far as we can till the sun sets. Then we can make camp, and figure out what to do next." Said Markus.

"I don't want to sound unreasonable, but shouldn't we look at your clue first so we know which way to go first." Said Aziz.

"I second that." Said Light looking at the forest.

"You see something you like down there?" asked Jamie.

"No, I see something that looks like a big bug." Light said looking at the bug.

"So the fun starts already!" Brandon said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Asked Markus.

"Your schools don't teach you Capsule Monsters Battling yet, but mine does. This forest, ocean, volcano, and dessert are part of the hologram areas were we playing capsule monsters." Brandon said trying not to laugh, "For once I'm the one that know what's going on and no one elts does!"

"Oh, fucking criste Hoffman!" Michael said rubbing his eyes.

"Wow, I didn't think Hoffman would have any edge over them." Said Doug look at the TV.

"This is not going to end well." Said Michael.

"Okay, so what does it say Markus?" asked Brandon.

"What you seek, is as clear as the air. When you find me, you will gain the power of life." Markus said reading the scroll.

"They didn't even change the clues." Brandon said shaking his head, "Your 'prize' or in this case element statue is the water. So we head for the sea."

As the five champions walked throe the forest they noticed someone or something following them.

"You guys hear that right?" asked Light.

"Yes, it's a duel monster stoking us." Said Brandon.

"What! Stoking us!" yelled light.

"Great! Now they know we know!" said Brandon stopping and looking at Light.

"Light, what's wrong with you?" asked Jamie.

"I'm from Tokyo, you know a big city! I'm not use to bring stoked." Said Light looking around.

"There just holograms." Said Aziz.

"Yes, but they look, fell, and smell real." Said Brandon, "That what you get when you have Brill and Doug make something, there's nothing more realist then it."

" So, how do we fight them?" asked Light.

"With these!" Brandon said holding his left arm up, "Lunch capsule!"

Brandon said as a light shoot out of his launcher as his monster appeared.

"What the fuck!" yelled Brandon, "Kuriboh!"

"Yeah, I fell much safer now." Light said laughing.

"Laugh all you want to, Hoffman has the one monster that will help or hurt the team in the end." Said Michael.

"Okay, how?" asked Kassi.

"Kuriboh's effect, that's its true power." Said Michael.

"Well let's see what I got then." Said Light, "Lunch capsule."

As the light from his capsule dimmed the five champions saw a powerful sight.

"Sengenjin! Yes!" yelled Light.

"Well that's better, Lunch capsule!" Yelled Jamie, "Skelengel!?"

"Okay, my turn!" said Aziz lunching his capsule, "Battle Steer, not bad!"

"Alright, stand back!" said Markus lunching his monster, "Blue-Eyes White Dragon, I knew it."

"Wow a really good monster." Said Kassi.

"Yes, it just will not help him get his statue." Said Michael.

"Why?" asked Kassi.

"Blue-Eyes can only fly, not swim, he'll help get the others, just not his!" Michael explained the flowed monster, "And the Blue-Eyes cannot be used in a cave or underground. Making it one of the most limited monsters."

As Michael explained the flowed Blue-Eyes Brandon and the others were trying to fight off a pack of wild Silver Fangs.

"Man, why didn't you tell use this wasn't going to be easy?" asked Light.

"Every one call your monster back, except for you Markus." Said Brandon.

As every one called there monsters back Brandon lead the group to nearby cave.

"Markus, your Blue-Eyes cannot come in a cave or be used underground so it up to you and Blue-Eyes to fight them."

"Alone?" yelled Markus.

"Yes, your Blue-Eyes cannot be attack by them, so it has an advantage over them, just call out its most powerful attack, and end it!" Brandon yelled to Markus.

"Fine, here we go Blue-Eyes! Burst Stream of Destruction!" Markus yelled as his Blue-Eyes Let out a powerful blast of white light from its mouth.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" said Brandon looking on.

"Okay, there gone for now." Said Markus.

"Alright, now we need some fire wood. Aziz you and Light go find some we'll stay here and check the cave to see if it's safe." Said Brandon.

"Right." Said Aziz and Light.

"Wow, you really are a good leader too." Said Jamie.

"Thanks, but it's only because you guys are new at this." Said Brandon walking into the cave.

"She's right you know, we wouldn't of made it out of there if not for you." Said Markus.

"Yeah well, let's keep an eye out for anything elts to go wrong. Okay?" asked Brandon.

"Right." Said Jamie and Markus.

Later that night as the five champions sat around the camp fire;

"So it looked like you know that chick that we had to duel." Said Aziz.

"Yeah, she was a friend of mine." Said Brandon looking into the fire.

"'Was' what does that mean?" asked Jamie.

"When I first moved to Hazelton, Jennie was the first person I met." Brandon said still liking into the fire, "You see my parents just got a devours and I had brake the heart of my best friend at the time. So when I moved I really didn't talk to anyone, Jennie was the only one that wanted to talk to me."

"Wow, it sounds like you had it ruff." Said Markus.

"Yeah, I guess. But then I met her dad, he was the world champion. Koyo Hibiki, he taught me ever thing I know about dueling." Brandon said with a smile on his face.

"You knew Koyo Hibiki!" exclaimed Light.

"Yeah, like I said Jennie is his daughter. When he died, Koyo gave me his Element Hero Deck, were Jennie only got his money, all his houses, and everything like that. She to this day she hates me for that, that way she uses the Evil Heroes." Brandon started to explain when they heard a noise.

"What was that?" asked Light.

"I don't know." Said Brandon walking out of the cave, "Fuck me!"

"What!?" Yelled Jamie.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 7 – Elements Statue, Part 1 – Water

"What!" Jamie yelled again.

"It's nothing." Brandon said, "Alright, you wana play little man?"

"There would nothing more fun." Said a strange voice.

"Come out here!" Yelled Brandon.

"Fine." Said a man looking down to hide his face.

"Who are you?" asked Brandon.

"You don't remember me! Now I'm pissed." The man said throwing powder on Brandon.

"What the fuck." Brandon said as he fall to the ground.

A few hours later;

"Were are we?" asked Markus

"Huh." Brandon said coming to.

"Brandon are you alright?" asked Jamie.

"Yeah, I think." Said Brandon sitting up in what looked like a cage being hung from the roof of the cave.

"Ha, you'll awake now. Good." Said the man.

"Turn around! Let me see your face!" Brandon yelled.

"You don't have to yell, young man! HAHAHA!" said the man turning around.

"Witty Phantom!" Brandon said in shock.

"What, what is it?" asked Light.

"You were taken out of the game, he went crazy. Everything he did was real somehow." Said Brandon looking pissed.

"Real!? As in when he attacks, IT'S REAL!" Yelled Light.

"Yes, that's what it means." Said Aziz keeping his cool.

"Wow I didn't think you would care this much Hoffman!" said vice principal Neaus walking into the cave.

"I got them master." Said Witty Phantom.

"Good work Witty." said The vice principal Neaus.

"I get it now, let them go." Said Brandon.

"No, you see if you don't finish your part f the challenge then they cannot ether." said vice principal Neaus.

"So we have to find our way out together?" asked Brandon.

"Well, yes." said vice principal Neaus.

"And you didn't take our capsule launchers off?" asked Brandon.

"Why would I? They cannot do anything!" said vice principal Neaus.

"I can thou, thanks to Brill using Kuriboh a lot I know its effects." Brandon said lunching his monster,

"Kuriboh, use your effect to multiply yourself till this cage brakes."

As Kuriboh used his effect vice principal Neaus looked on with disbelief.

"How could this happen!" Yelled vice principal Neaus.

"Easy, you have no respect for the rules!" said Brandon getting the others out.

"Thanks Brandon." Said Jamie jumping out of her cage.

"This cave, is the entice to were your statue is Markus." Said Brandon turning to face vice principal Neaus.

"No I'll hold him up, you go with the other to help Markus get his statue." Said Jamie.

"Alright, be careful." Said Brandon giving her a kiss on the check.

"You too." She said.

"I'll go first!" Jamie Yelled as she Draw her card, " I summon 'Thunder Guard' in DEF mode and I set two cards, your turn." Jamie said hoping she can buy the other the time they need. (Life Points at end of turn, Jamie = 4000 / VP Neaus = 4000)

"I play 'Charge of the Light Brigade' this lets my send the top 3 cards of my deck to the graveyard to add one level 4 or lower monster from my deck to my hand. Then I play 'Monster Reborn' to bring one of my monsters back, then I send it to the graveyard to summon 'Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon' this card gains 300 ATK for every Lightsworn monster in my graveyard I count 3! He'll attack!" Vice Principal Neaus yelled, "Your turn." (Life Points at end of turn, Jamie = 3500 / VP Neaus = 4000)

"I use my monsters effect, by discarding it to the grave I can special summon one thunder monster from my grave, so came back 'Thunder Guard'! Then I summon 'Thunder Hunter' and I play my face down 'Judgment of Thunder' when I summon a Thunder monster I can destroy 1 card on the field. Say good bye to your dragon. Then I use my other monster effect when I send it from my hand to the grave to give my monsters a 500 ATK boost! Then my monsters will both attack you!" Jamie said ending the duel. (Life Points at end of turn, Jamie = 3500 / VP Neaus = 0)

"How do I keep losing!" Yelled vice principal Neaus.

"That easy, your weak!" Said Jamie running to catch up with the others.

"That was quick." Said Light.

"Yeah, it was nothing." Said Jamie winking at Brandon.

"Yeah, he's weak." Said Brandon smiling.

"Theres a fork up a head!" Yelled Light.

"Witch one Brandon?" asked Markus.

"That's a good question!" said Brandon, "There was only one before. Give me sec."

Back in Michael's room;

"Hello." Michael said picking up his cell phone, "Hoffman! This is cheating you know!"

"I know but did you put Witty back in here?" asked Brandon over the phone.

"What! NO!" yelled Michael.

"And theres a fork in the water cave now. How did that get there?" asked Brandon.

"Bon, stay safe, I'll call you back!" said Michael hanging up the phone.

A few minutes later;

"Well, can you get in?" asked Michael.

"No! Someone hacked in changed everything." Said Doug getting a cigarette out.

"Great. Now we can't help Hoffman." Michael said picking up his cell phone.

"Hello." Said Brandon answering the call.

"Hoffman, bad news." Said Michael on the phone.

"I know it, Neaus!" said Brandon putting the phone down, "Okay, it's up to us. I say we go in two teams. If one of the teams finds it first call the other one. Got it?"

"Yeah!" every one said.

"Good! Let's go!" Brandon said leading himself, Jamie, and Markus.

A few hours later;

"I don't think we're going to find it!" said Jamie.

"It's just up head, we might have a few more feet, a mile. I don't really remember." Said Brandon pushing on.

"Alright, I'm with you!" said Markus right behind Brandon.

"There it is!" Yelled Brandon.

As Brandon said that a giant sea monster come out of the lake around the statue,

"What the fuck is that?" asked Markus.

"It's new, whatever it is!" said Brandon lunching his monster.

"Good idea." Said Markus trying to lunch his monster, "What the fuck!"

"We're underground. Your Blue-Eyes can't be summoned down here." Said Brandon looking over to Jamie who was on the phone with Light.

"They're on their way." Jamie said lunching her monster.

"I'll use Kuriboh's effect to multiply himself." Brandon said as his monster began to glow gold.

"Whats going on?" asked Jamie.

"Kuriboh just leveled up to Lv. 2!" Brandon exclaimed.

"Now he gains Damage Value for every Kuriboh and Kuriboh2 in the coliseum. And I count 10. Making it 13!"

"Lightning Punch!" Light yelled as the sea monster fall into the lake and came right back up.

"How do we kill this thing?" asked Light.

"We have to get rid of it Hit Points!" Brandon said, "Normally that would do it, but the game has been mused with so it much higher now!"

"Great!" Light said.

"Speer Stab!" Yelled Aziz.

"Okay Kuriboh2, Power Tackle!" Brandon yelled.

As Kuriboh2 tackled the sea monster glow white and broken into hundreds of pieces.

"Wow, you did it!" said Jamie.

"Yeah, who know that little guy had such a punch. Or in this case tackle!" Markus said laughing.

"I did, Brill loves to use Kuriboh when we play this game." Brandon said patting Kuriboh2 on the head.

"Why does he look silver now." Asked Aziz.

"He leveled to Lv. 2!" said Brandon call him back.

"Cool." Said Light.

"Now let's get the Statue and get out of here." Said Markus.

As Markus picked the statue up a bright white light come over the five champions and they found themselves in a hot desert.

"Were are we now?" asked Markus.

"It's part of the game, when we bet one level we are taken to the next. The monsters are harder and the clues are less helpful." Brandon said looking for a place to rest the night, "Over there, we can make camp."

As the five champions mad camp Markus got everyone around the camp fire to hear the next clue.

" 'Brave the heat, yet don't drop your guard. Into the Inferno you must go!' that all it says." Said Markus.

"Okay, but who is it for?" asked Jamie.

"Well, your launcher is glowing, I notched it when we were at the cave." Said Light.

"You're right Light, the duelist who is closest to their statue their launcher glows." Said Brandon laying down to sleep.

"What are you doing?" asked Aziz.

"Going to bed." Said Brandon rolling over.

"The desert is hotter in the sun, we should move at night!" said Aziz.

"I know, but I know I'm not the only one who is tiered. Let's get some sleep and go after it tomorrow night." Said Brandon looking into Aziz's eyes.

"Fine, you're the boss!" said Aziz laying down to sleep.

"I'm the boss? I've never been called that be for." Said Brandon falling asleep.

The next morning;

As the sun rises the ground begins to shake,

"What was that?" Yelled Light being woken up.

"An earth quack." Said Aziz looking at Brandon who as still asleep.

"How can he sleep thru this?" asked Markus.

The shaking continued till a rock hit Brandon in the head,

"Okay, now I'm pissed!" Brandon said getting up in a huff.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 8 – Elements Statue, Part 2 – Fire

"Oh, now he gets up." Said Jamie as Brandon walked outside.

"Glade to you decided to join us." Said Markus as his Blue-Eyes tried to attack the monster.

"Hold up!" Brandon said walking back into the cave, "What do you two think you're doing?"

"They told us…" Light started to say as Brandon picked him up my his arm and throw him outside.

"Well?" Brandon asked Jamie.

"I'm going." She said walking outside.

"Go Kuriboh!" Brandon said lunching his monster.

"Let's go!" Jamie and Light said lunching there monsters.

As the worm monster came out of the ground Markus' Blue-Eyes started to glow and turned silver.

"Go Blue-Eyes! Burst Stream of Distortion!" Markus yelled.

"Nice now your Blue-Eyes is a level 2." Said Light.

"So was I wrong last night?" asked Aziz looking at Brandon.

"Yes, we wouldn't of made it far and then we would of gone against a much stranger foe. The closer we get to the mouth of the volcano the stronger the monsters get, and I'm sorry do you have a water monster? NO!" Brandon said reinforcing why they picked him to lead, "And still, now the strangest monster we have just got stranger, I say we stay here till all our monsters are level 2!"

"You joking right?" asked Jamie.

"Yeah, whatever." Brandon said going back inside, "Get a lot of sleep, tonight we hike up that volcano!"

"In the dark." Asked Light.

"Yeah, why?" asked Aziz.

"Well for one, it's a volcano and two theres no moon to night, it's a new moon." Light said looking all paranoid.

"We'll be fine." Jamie said.

"Okay." Light said walking with the other back inside.

That Night;

"Everyone ready?" asked Brandon.

"Yeah." Everyone said.

"How are we gana see?" asked Light.

"Summon your monster." Brandon said to Light.

"Okay?" Light said confused.

"Now, Sengenjin give a light." Brandon said.

As Sengenjin held up his arm it started to glow bright.

"Wow, I didn't know he could do that." Said Light.

"Yeah, Doug thought of that the last time we play." Brandon said starting to walk away.

Half way up the volcano the five champions see a cave opening,

"That's where we're going." Brandon said pointing to the cave.

"You mean we have to go inside the volcano?" asked Light.

"Light, if you act like a bitch one more time I sewer I'll throw you into the lava!" Brandon said trying to keep his cool.

"Okay, sorry." Light said looking down.

"Look there!" Witty said standing in front of the cave.

"Witty!" Yelled Brandon.

"How fun!" Witty said jumping in front of them.

"Move fag!" said Markus.

"No." Witty said.

"Fine, I'll take care of this!" said Light sending Sengenjin into fight Witty.

"Oh, so you do have a spine." Said Witty easily dogging the attack.

"GO!" yelled Light.

As the others run into the cave Witty shot a black beam of light at Light as Aziz's monster blocked the attack.

"I told you to go." Said Light.

"I know what you're doing." Said Aziz.

"Really?" asked Light.

"Yeah, you're trying to prove your stranger then you look, but we need to stick together. This guy is strong not just one of us can take him." Aziz said with a smile.

"Fine, Sengenjin use your most powerful attack, LIGHTING KNUCKLE!" yelled Light.

As Sengenjin glow gold his attack tripled .

"Wow, now that power!" said Aziz.

"Well, that really heart." Said Witty getting up.

"What the fuck?" asked Light.

Back in the cave,

"Wow it's hot in here." Said Jamie.

"Just up a head, there should be a door." Said Brandon.

"Dead end." Said Markus.

"What!" Yelled Jamie.

"It's a puzzle door, but the puzzle has been changed." Said Brandon.

"Great." Said Jamie.

"We can figure it out" said Markus.

As Light and Aziz made their way to the others Light had a bed feeling about what was to come.

"You okay?" asked Aziz.

"Yeah, let's just hurry." Said Light.

As Light and Aziz joined the others trying to put the puzzle together,

"Let me try." Light said walking up to the door.

As light put the puzzle together it was shaped light a heart.

"Now what?" asked Jamie.

"The door should move." Said Brandon.

"I think your monster has to attack the door Jamie." Light said standing back.

"Okay." Jamie said calling her monster out, "Skelengel attack the door with heart attack."

As Skelengel attacked the door, the door moved to revel the mouth of the volcano.

"Now it's really hot!" Said Jamie walking to the realm of the volcano.

As a large fire monster came out of the lava,

"Go Blue-Eyes!" Yelled Markus.

"Let's do this!" said Brandon as he and the others lunched there monsters.

"Sengenjin, LIGHTING KNUCKLE!" Yelled Light.

As Sengenjin2 attacked the monster it was paralyzed,

"Go Blue-Eyes, Burst Stream of Destruction!" Yelled Markus.

As Blue-eyes2 attacked the monster took some damage.

"Go Kuriboh, multiply!" yelled Brandon.

"End this Battle Steer!" Yelled Aziz.

As Battle Steer went in for the attack he started to glow gold.

"Alright level 2!" said Aziz, "Why is he getting bigger?" asked Aziz.

"It's your monsters effect, it gets +1 damage for each Monster that we have in play including yours." Brandon said.

"That's why you used Kuribohs effect?" asked Aziz.

"Yup, with Kuriboh alone, we have 50 monsters, your monsters Damage Value is now 55!" Brandon said.

"Thanks man." Aziz said knowing now that he had Brandon figured wrong, "End this, DEATH STRIKE!"

As the monster glow white and broke into hundreds of paces the Fire Statue started to fall into the lava,

"No!" yelled Jamie jumping into the lava to get it.

"Jamie!" yelled Brandon as a white light came over the champions.

"What happened?" asked Markus as Jamie fell on her butt behind them.

"You okay?" asked Brandon.

"Yeah!" Jamie said with a smile on her Face.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 9 – Elements Statue, Part 3 – Wind

"So where are we at?" asked Light.

"It looks like an open field." Said Aziz.

"Well, it's the site of our next statue." Said Brandon looking around.

"Well it is bright out!" exclaimed Light.

"Yeah, I wended why?" asked Jamie.

"It doesn't matter, we need to find that statue and get onto the next one." Said Brandon.

"Now why the rush?" asked Markus.

"This is the 3rd statue, half way there, if we pick up speed now theres no way we can lose." Brandon said walking away.

"Great, but what about the clue?" asked Light.

"Fine, Jamie read it as we walk." Brandon said pulling the others along.

" 'Look into your heart, see what you find is what you lack, go into the eye and find who you are.' That all it says." Jamie said putting the piece of paper down.

"My launcher is glowing." Said Light.

"Well it looks like this is yours." Brandon said pointing to a hug hurricane.

"Oh what the fuck! WHY ME!" yelled Light putting his head down, "Fine, I'll do it! Just to show you all I'm not weak!"

As Light ran into the hurricane a voice came out of the wind,

"Let him go!" said the voice.

"Witty, get over here!" yelled Brandon.

"Well, you are smarter than I thought!" Witty said walking up to Brandon.

"What do you want from me?" asked Brandon.

"I want to see you fail!" Witty said getting ready to attack.

Meanwhile

"Michael, what do you hope to find in all these?" asked Sheryl.

"I don't know Sheryl, why?" Michael said getting a little disgusted with her attitude.

"Fine, I willn't help you!" Sheryl said walking out the door.

"I never asked for your help." Michael said to himself as Doug walked in the room.

" I see another day in paradise." Doug said sitting down.

"Yeah, she's pissed because I wana figure this out." Michael said looking thru the papers.

"Figure what out?" asked Doug.

"I think these challenge are some part of an ancient ritual to bring that shadow I keep dreaming into this world." Michael still looking thru the papers.

"Is that why you have been in here for most of all these challenges?" asked Doug.

"Yeah, I think I made a big mistake taking its advice." Michael looking up at Doug.

"It's cool man. We're figure this out." Doug said getting down on the floor looking thru some papers.

"Thanks man." Michael said.

"That's what bros are for." Doug said looking thru the papers.

Back at the challenge,

"Man, what can stop this guy?" asked Jamie as she ran to help Light but is stopped by Witty.

"Now, that not far!" Witty said pushing her off the rock.

"Blue Eyes! KILL HIM!" Yelled Markus.

As the Blue Eyes attacked Witty disappeared,

"Well, he's gone for now." Said Brandon.

"Where's Light?" asked Aziz.

"Light!" Yelled Brandon.

"Light where are you?" Yelled Markus.

"Light! Come out!" Yelled Jamie.

"Look, the hurricane is gone." Aziz said looking around.

"But where is Light then?" asked Jamie.

"Look, theres the hurricane, I can see Light in the middle of it fighting something." Markus said standing on a cliff, "And theres a village in its path."

As Markus and the others send their monsters in to stop the hurricane from reaching the village all their attacks just bounce off it,

"Man, all my friends are still trying to help me." Light said holding on for his life.

"Whats wrong Light? You look scared!" said the evil wind monster.

"I was, but I'm not now." Light said letting go and falling into the hurricane. Till he get to the eye of the storm, "Now it's a far fight!"

As light called his monster out, the hurricane disappeared and a bright white light came over the five champions.

"Wow, Light you did it!" Jamie said running to Light to see if he was alright.

"I'm fine, but I didn't attack the monster." Light said with a look in his face as if he let the others down.

"You didn't have to kill the monster, your challenge was to overcome your fear, and you did." Brandon said patting Light on the back.

"Great, now that village fallowed us though!" Markus said pointing to them.

"Wow, Brandon does this happen?" asked Aziz.

"No." Brandon said looking confused.

"Are you the five champions?" asked a little girl.

"Yes we are, is this your village?" asked Light.

"Yes, and we have been waiting for you." The little girl said taking Light's hand the pulling him into the village.

"I guess we fallow her." Brandon said looking at the others.

"Chef, the five champions have finely came to save us." Said the little girl.

"Good work, now leave us Naomi." Said the Chef, "Now I know what you're thinking, I'm not real, this is not real, but I ashier you it is. Now we have been plagued by a vises monster. You see the village use to be full of life, water, flowers, then one night it came. It took all the water, people started to die, everything changed that night."

"Why don't you fight it?" asked Aziz.

"Young Aziz, we tried no warrior returned home. And those that did died seen after we tried to save them. All he said was its eyes were full of blood. I hope this will help you young warrior." The Chef said handing Aziz a capsule.

"Were did you get this?" asked Aziz.

"That does not matter now, it is yours. Good luck, you will need it." The Chef said.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 10 – Elements Statue, Part 4 – Earth

"Light did you get a clue?" asked Aziz.

"Nope just the statue." Light said holding the statue up.

"Guys, were did the village go?" asked Jamie turning around.

"What the fuck!" Yelled Light.

"I wonder whats in side it?" asked Markus.

"That time will come, now we just have to found that monster." Brandon said walking into the wild.

"We don't even know where to go." Said Light.

"That doesn't matter, he's right this time. We are the only things out here right now, it will find us." Aziz said putting the capsule in his packet.

"Great, we don't know what we're doing." Light said trying to catch up with the others.

Later that night;

"I think were walking around in caraculs," Light said trying to keep up with the others.

"Alright, let's stop for now." Brandon said sitting down.

"What's that sound?" said Markus standing up.

As the sound gets closer, the five champions see a werewolf looking monster running toured them. As the monster let out a defining howl a large attack came flying at them.

"Call 'em out!" Brandon said lunching his monster.

As the others call out there monsters the werewolf jumped onto the Blue Eyes back and started to attack it.

"I thought the Blue Eyes couldn't be attack by land monsters?" Yelled Markus.

"This monster is a werewolf, it can jump very high, making it one of the monster that can attack the Blue Eyes." Brandon said trying to help the Blue Eyes.

As Kuriboh managed to get the monster off the back of the Blue Eyes, Markus and the Blue Eyes looked in pain.

"Markus, call the Blue Eyes back." Brandon said trying to help Markus, "Aziz, send that new monster out."

"Alright!" Aziz said lunching his new capsule.

As the bright light faded the group saw the mighty Time Wizard.

"Time Wizard? What the fuck is that gana do?" asked Light.

"If he's effect works, a lot!" Brandon said, "Aziz, use its effect, that's the only way to bet this one!"

"Fine, go Time Wizard!" Aziz yelled.

"Okay, what are its effects?" asked Jamie.

"If, the hand lands on a time symbol all enemy monsters will be destroyed." Brandon said looking into Jamie's eyes.

"And if it lands on a skull?" asked Jamie.

"Well, then we all lose." Brandon said.

As the hand on Time Wizards wand came to a stop it looked as if it was stopping on a skull,

"I know we shouldn't of lessened to you!" Yelled Aziz as the hand moved over to a time symbol, "Never mind."

"YES!!" Brandon yelled as the white light came over them all then faded.

"What happened?" asked Aziz.

As the werewolf slowly changed into the little girl that showed them to the village, they saw the statue hang around her neck.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming." Said Light.

"We need to get her to the village." Brandon said picking her up.

"Yeah, were is that?" asked Light.

"Go…north…" the young girl said.

"Watch way is north though?" asked Markus.

"That way." Aziz said holding a compass.

"You had that the hole time?" yelled Light.

"Yeah, why?" asked Aziz.

"Nothing." Light said walking away.

As the five champions walk torwds the village they see the landscape start to change,

"Were did these trees come from?" asked Light.

"Ah, the ground stupid." Jamie said looking back at Light.

"I know that! I mean, we walked this way before and there were no trees." Light said looking around.

"The world is changing, that means were doing something right." Brandon said still carrying the girl.

"Well, we must be getting close to the village I hear water." Aziz said leading the group.

"I hope so, I'm getting thirsty." Markus said wiping sweet from his brow.

As the five champions walked up to a large water fall the young girl regained consignees.

"Oh, thank you for carrying me all this way, but I'm fine now." The young girl said jumping out of Brandon's arms.

"No problem." Brandon said looking up at the water fall, "Please tell me your village is not up there."

"Sorry, it is." The young girl said.

"I know!" Markus said lunching his monster, "We can ride Blue-Eyes the rest of the way."

"That's not a bad idea." Brandon said impressed with how fast Markus is mastering the game.

"Wait, we can do that?" asked Light.

"Yeah, why couldn't we?" asked Brandon.

"Cuss, Blue-Eyes looks like he gana attack us!" Light yelled running in circles.

"Blue-Eyes would never attack us! Right body?" said Markus as Blue-Eyes charged for an attack, "Okay, maybe he would."

As the five champions and the young girl ran for cover Blue-Eyes started to attack everything in sight.

"What happened to him?" asked Jamie.

"I don't know, I've never seen a monster with a master attack the group before!" Brandon said trying to get a hold of Michael.

"It's no good, when I was that monster I must of drew blood when I attack your Blue-Eyes. Making it wild." The young girl explained.

"So it's your fault!" Light yelled at the girl.

"Yes, I'm very sorry!" the young girl said crying.

"Look what you did!" Jamie said holding the young girl, "It's alright, you didn't know what you were doing at the time."

"Look, anther capsule!" Aziz said pointing outside the cave.

"I'll get it!" Brandon said running torwds it.

As Brandon ran the Blue-Eyes spotted him and started to attack.

"Brandon watch out!" Yelled Jamie.

"Yeah, thanks! I SEE IT!" Brandon yelled while trying not to be burnt to a crisp.

As Brandon thatched the capsule a new monster came out,

"What is it?" asked Markus.

"Dragon Capture Jar go!" Brandon yelled.

As the Blue-Eyes was sucked into the jar the group came out of the cave,

"Is it safe now?" asked Light.

"Yeah, I think so. Markus call him back." Brandon said.

"Alright." Markus said calling his monster back.

"The healers at my village might be able to help your dragon." The young girl said to Markus.

"I hope so." Markus said looking at the capsule.

"It's a good thing that capsule was there." Light said.

"I think that was planed. We have to claim to the top." Brandon said looking at the water fall.

Meanwhile,

"What have I missed?" asked Michael sitting down.

"Markus Blue-Eyes went wild, Brandon found a Dragon Capture Jar, now they have to claim a cliff to get the girl back to her village." Kassi said tacking a breath.

"Hoffman. Claiming. I don't see it happening." Michael said looking at the TV.

"Hoffman can do it." Ben said looking at the TV

"Yeah, if theres a McDonalds at the top!" Doug said walking into the room.

"You two show no faith in Brandon." Sheryl said sitting next to Michael.

"No, we do. It's just, Hoffman is not in the best shape he could be." Michael said.

"And you are?" Sheryl said looking at Michael.

"Don't start!" Michael said looking at Sheryl.

"Oh, come on guys, Brandon can do it. We all know that." Kassi said trying to keep the peace.

"Has any one seen Vice Principal Neaus?" Asked High Command.

"No sir!" every one said as Michael's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Michael said answering the call, "What!?" Michael yelled running out the room as Doug fallowed behind him.

"What happened?" asked Doug.

"Someone just hacked into the system." Michael said running to their office.

"Kenny, how is it?" asked Michael.

"I don't know, I can't trace them." Kenny said pissed.

"Move! Let me do it!" Doug said pushing Kenny out of the set.

"What are you doing?" asked Kenny.

"The capsule game is on this network only. And every computer in this network has a key tracer, so if we know what keys there using in what order I can trace it to that computer and find who has accuses to that computer and if it's in use right now." Doug said typing away at the main computer, "Found him!"

"Who is it?" asked Michael.

"Oh, your gana love this Brill!" Doug said looking up with a smile, "It's Herald!"

"He's using his own computer to fuck with Hoffman and the others?" asked Michael.

"Yes, I guess he thought it was the only one he could use because of all the fire walls and anti hack programs he put on it." Doug said laughing.

"Don't laugh yet, we still need to get him in the act." Michael said walking out the door.

"Were are you going?" asked Doug.

"Come on, find out." Michael said still walking away.

Rejoining the five champions,

"You doing okay?" asked Markus.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The young girl said trying to keep up with everyone.

"You're doing fine." Brandon yelled up to her.

"Guys, I see the top it's about five feet ahead." Aziz said still leading the team.

"Good, that means 15 feet for me." Brandon said bringing up the rear.

As the five champions and the girl claimed the cliff they finely retched the top,

"Wow. That was enough of a work out." Jamie said sitting down.

"The village should be about a mile ahead." The young girl said sitting next to Jamie.

"Good, I say we rest for right now." Brandon said looking at Aziz.

"A greed." Aziz said.

"What was that?" asked Aziz.

"What I didn't hear anything." Light said looking around.

As Light looked up he saw a giant dragon attacking them.

"Oh, what the fuck!" Light yelled running with the others into a cave.

"Brandon, this looks like a job of your jar." Aziz said looking at Brandon.

"Right." Brandon said Lunching his other monster.

As the dragon went to attack the cave Brandon's jar sucked it into its self.

"Well, Aziz I think this one is yours." Brandon said throwing Aziz the capsule with the earth symbol on it.

As the group walked on they were attacked by two more dragons, each time Brandon used his jar and gave them to the people that had the statue of that element.

"Welcome home honey!" a woman said as the young girl ran into her arms, "Thank you for bringing her home."

"It's what we do!" Brandon said with a smile on his face.

"Come on this way!" the young girl said pulling Markus.

As the group approached a large tent,

"This is where you can get your dragon healed." The young girl said.

"We have been waiting for you champions." The strange men said, "the next time you call your dragon use this card and it will become yours agene."

"Thank you." Markus said bowing to the strange men.

"Jamie, this card is for you. Use it when you think there is no hope!" the strange men said handing Jamie a card.

"Thank you." Jamie said bowing to the strange men.

"There is one more challenge, this village is being attacked by a great and evil dragon, save it and pass on to the next part of the challenge." The strange men said as a giant black dragon attacked.

As the five champions called all there monsters out Markus called his Blue-Eyes out and used the card,

"Now, obey me!" Markus called out has the Blue-Eyes turned back to his side.

"Go!" Brandon said lunching the jar monster.

As the black dragon attack it was sucked into the jar.

"I guess this one is mine." Brandon said picking the capsule up.

"Nicely done every one." The strange men said as the young girl walked up to Aziz.

"You can come stay at my house for the night." Said the young girl.

"We really should be going on to the next part of this challenge." Aziz said.

"No! You stay the night or never leave!" said the young girl.

"Well, when you put it like that we'd love to!" Light said.

"Good!" the young girl said.

Later that night,

"Al right, let's see what we have." Brandon said.

"I have, Blue-Eyes." Markus said.

"I have, Battle Steer, and the Earth Dragon and Time Wizard" Aziz said.

"I have, Sengenjin and the Wind Dragon." Light said.

"I have, Skelengel and the Fire Dragon, and I have this card the 'Dragon Tribe'" Jamie said.

"And I have Kuriboh, Dragon Capture Jar, and the Dark Dragon." Brandon said looking at all the thing on the table.

"This is one fucked up challenge." Light said.

"That's not nice" Aziz said.

"But True." Brandon said.

"Let's get some sleep." Jamie said as everyone went to bed.

"Good night." The young girl said.

"Night" Every one said.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 11 – Elements Statue, Part 5 – Darkness

"Good morning!" the young girl said running into the room.

"Hi!" Brandon said getting up.

"Are you ready for your statue?" asked the young girl.

"Yes." Aziz said barley awake.

"Come with me." The young girl said leading the group to a cave, "Now do you all have everything?"

"Yes." The group answered.

"Good." The young girl said holding the earth statue out to Aziz, "Here is your statue after you take it you will be pulled into a dark place, there you will find the 2nd to the last statue, after that you will be pulled into a rulem of light if you win. Well I hope you win."

As Aziz touched the statue a white light came over the five champions and were pulled into a rulem of nothingness and darkness.

"Wow, that was fun!" Light said.

Meanwhile;

"Now I can bet Brandon once and full all." Vice principal Neaus said sitting in a virtual reality chare.

"See, I knew he was behind this bull shit!" Michael said to Doug outside the vice principal's door.

"Don't worry, I put the camorra in his office like you said." Doug said.

"Good." Michael said.

As the five champions looked around them,

"Welcome Brandon." Witty said.

"Witty, were is my statue?" Brandon yelled.

"Inside me. If you want it, you have to bet me in a duel!" Witty said.

"Fine!" Brandon said as he took off his launcher and put on his duel disk, "I'll go 1st than! I play 'Polymerization' to send Woodsman and Ocean to the grave to fusion summon 'Elemental Hero Terra Firma' then I set 2 cards face down, your turn!" (Life Points at end of turn, Brandon = 4000 / Witty = 4000)

"Well, I'm glad to see you are tacking this serially." Witty said drawing his card, "I play 'Clear World' then I summon 'Clear Cube' in DEF mode and set 2 cards, your turn." (Life Points at end of turn, Brandon = 4000 / Witty = 4000)

"I'll summon 'Elemental Hero Stratos'!" Brandon said trying to get his turn started.

"I play my face down 'Clear Trap Hole' this lets me destroy your monster." Witty said knowing he had the upper hand.

"Fine, I play 'Miracle Fusion' this lets my remove from play monsters in my grave to fusion summon, so I fusion summon 'Elemental Hero Great Tornado' then my Terra will attack your monster!" Brandon yelled.

"I play my other face down, 'Clear Cage' this trap negates your attack and your monster cannot attack or change its battle position, and your lose 1000 life points." Witty said laughing.

"Fine, my Tornado will attack!" Brandon said trying to stay alive in the duel.

"When my monster is destroyed I can special summon one more of him to the field." Witty said.

"I'll end my turn." Brandon said trying to find a way to win. (Life Points at end of turn, Brandon = 3000 / Witty = 4000)

"Good." Witty said drawing his card, "I'll summon 'Clear Phantom' in DEF mode and set 2 more cards. Your turn." (Life Points at end of turn, Brandon = 3000 / Witty = 4000)

"Draw!" Brandon said drawing his card, "I'll summon 'Elemental Hero Heat' with his effect, he gain 200 ATK for every e-hero monster I have in play."

"I'll play my face down 'Clear Vision' you cannot attack this turn." Witty said.

"Fine, I'll end my turn." Brandon said.

"Not so fast! My Field Spell's effect activates, while you have a Fire – Type monster on your side of the field, you take 1000 Life Points damage during your End Phase!" Witty said laughing.

"Dame!" Brandon said as he was in gulped by fire. (Life Points at end of turn, Brandon = 2000 / Witty = 4000)

"My turn." Witty said drawing his card, "I send my 2 monster to the grave to summon 'Clear Vice Dragon' this monster will attack your Tornado!" Witty said sending his monster in for the kill.

"No! I play my face down 'Hero Barrier'!" Brandon yelled to save his Life Points.

"It's no good, I play my face down 'Clear Brake' this card negates your trap and destroys it." Witty said knowing he won. (Life Points at end of match, Brandon = 0 / Witty = 4000)

"Damn!" Brandon yelled has he punched the ground.

"That was fun, if you ever want to try a gene I'll be more than happy to crush you." Witty said walking away.

"Brandon you alright?" Asked Jamie running up to Brandon.

"I'm fine, my pride isn't." Brandon said looking at the ground.

"Well, now we know how to beat him next time." Light said waking up.

"No. His deck is made around fucking over the elements!" Brandon said still looking at the ground.

"Well, it's simple. Don't use them." Light said.

"What!?" Brandon yelled as he griped a hold of Light by the nick.

"Well, part one went fine, I think." Light said looking into Brandon's eyes.

"What are you talking about?" asked Brandon.

"I know how it feels to lose, the first thing you do is pick yourself up, dust yourself off, and look at what you did wrong. It's only a true lose is you learn nothing from it!" Light said still looking into Brandon's eyes.

"Thank you Light, I need that." Brandon said standing there looking at his deck, "We should find some cover for the night."

"May be we can find a way to get around that deck of Witty's." Markus said looking around.

"Theres a cave over there." Jamie said pointing to the cave.

Later that night;

"Where do you think you went wrong?" asked Aziz.

"I didn't. I played the cards I was given." Brandon said looking thru his deck.

"Maybe it time to use a new deck?" Jamie tried to sagest.

"NO! This deck means more to me then my life." Brandon said looking into Jamie's eyes.

"Well, maybe this is a sign to move on." Light said with his head down as Brandon stared at him.

"Let jest get some sleep." Brandon said laying down.

12 Midnight;

"Brandon…" A voice called.

"Ha, whose there?" asked Brandon getting up.

"You don't recall my voice…" the voice said.

"It's fulmar…" Brandon said trying to wake up.

"It's me Brandon, Koyo Hibiki!" the voice said.

"Koyo! Where are you!" Brandon yelled.

"Follow my voice." Koyo said.

As Brandon ran thru the dark plane he ran thru forests, claimed mountains, swam rivers. Finley Brandon come to a giant pillar were he saw a man standing at the top,

"Brandon, up here." Koyo yelled down to Brandon.

"I'm coming Koyo!" Brandon yelled as he ran into the pillar and ran up the stairs.

"Welcome." Koyo said turning around, "It's been to long old friend."

"Koyo, I thought you were…" Brandon started to say.

"What, died. I am. I'm here to help you better yourself Brandon." Koyo said smiling.

"How, I lost to Herald! That deck of his…" Brandon tried to say.

"You use to think I could do anything with that deck." Koyo said looking at Brandon trying to catch his breath, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm cool. Why are you here?" asked Brandon.

"You see, I lost a Shadow Duel, my soul was sent to the Nightmare Rulem." Koyo said looking at the stars.

"Nightmare Rulem…." Brandon said standing next to Koyo looking at the stars.

"Have you heard of it?" asked Koyo still looking at the stars.

"Yeah, I have." Brandon said still looking at the stars.

"You know, the stars here are beautiful!" Koyo said still looking at the stars.

"That doesn't answer my question." Brandon said looking at Koyo.

"Do you want the power to defeat your opponents?" asked Koyo looking at Brandon.

"Yes, but at what cost?" asked Brandon.

"You have to let go of your past, and look torwds your future!" Koyo said diapering.

"Koyo! Koyo!" Brandon said retching out for him, "How do I do that?"

As Brandon stood there looking at the stars he saw a shooting star,

"A shooting star!" Brandon said as he closed his eyes and made a wish.

When Brandon opened his eyes he saw the shooting star headed right for him.

"What the fuck!!" Brandon yelled as he turned around to run.

As Brandon turned around his deck started to glow a the shooting star was sucked into his deck. After the star was sucked into his deck a large explosion come from his deck, wiping out half of the dark rulem.

"What was that?" Jamie asked as she ran to the opening of the cave to see a bright light.

"Where's Brandon?" asked Markus.

"I hope his not near that explosion." Aziz said looking at the bright light starting to fade.

"What was that?" Witty said looking out a window in a castle.

The next morning;

"What happened?" Brandon asked himself as he stood up in a crater, "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?"

"You ok?" asked a voice.

"Who's there?" Brandon asked thinking he was hearing voices.

"I'm one of your new monsters." The voice said as a little kid looking ghost stood in front of Brandon.

"What the fuck, a ghost!?" Brandon yelled.

"No, I'm not a ghost, I'm a duel spirit." The duel spirit said as Brandon started looking thru his deck.

"My cards…they changed!" Brandon said looking for his elemental heroes, "Did you do this?"

"Well, yes, and no. You kinda did it too." The duel spirit said.

"I did nothing!" Brandon yelled.

"Well, you wished for the power to defeat your opponents? Right?" the duel spirit asked.

"Yeah, but I…" Brandon started to say.

"You said it yourself, "At what cost though?" remember?" asked the duel spirit, "That was the cost, the e-heroes where your past, these are your future."

"You have to let go of your past, and look torwds your future!" Koyo voice echoed.

"Koyo, you helping me again." Brandon said looking into the sky.

Meanwhile at the dark castle;

"A sun rise!?" yelled Witty, "There hasn't been a sun rise here for years! Something had to change the game."

Back at the crater;

"So your name is Star Hero Omega." Brandon said looking at the duel spirit's card.

"Yup, I'm you duel spirit. Think of me as your guiding duel monster." Omega said.

"Okay, so do I have any other duel spirits in this new deck?" asked Brandon.

"Were all your duel spirits!" a wolf looking monster said.

"What the fuck!" Brandon said jumping, "Don't just show up like that!"

"Sorry." The wolf said.

"Let see here, your name is Star Hero Wolf." Brandon said as the rest of his monsters appeared around him, "Your Star Hero Libra, your Star Hero Cancer, and your Star Hero Corvus."

As Brandon made friends with his new monsters the rest of the champions fallowed the path Brandon took the night before;

"Man, how far did he go?" Asked Light.

"This is not good, were getting close to where that light come from." Aziz said.

"I just hope Brandon is okay." Jamie said holding her hands.

"Well it look like we found him." Markus said looking at Brandon talking to himself.

"Brandon? You okay?" asked Jamie.

"Yeah, I'm fine let me…" Brandon said.

"They cannot see use, only people with other duel spirits can." Omega said.

"Got it." Brandon said looking at the ground.

"Got what?" asked Aziz, "I know this guy was fucked in the head."

"Are you shear your okay?" asked Markus.

"Yeah, I got a new deck, now I can take on Witty!" Brandon said standing up clinching his fest and looking into the distance.

"Well, we have to get to him first." Markus said.

"Oh, we will." Aziz said pointing to a hat air ship.

"Wow! Where did that come from?' asked Brandon.

"I don't know, but we're using it." Aziz said.

"Hell yeah!" Markus said claiming into it.

"Let's go, Witty your mine!" Brandon said with a smile.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 12 – Elements Statue, Part 6 – Darkness, Enter the Star Heroes

As the air ship drew closer to the dark castle the five champions see life returning to the dark rulem.

"Look trees!" Jamie yelled.

"I see plains of flowers everywhere." Markus said.

"This place, it starting to look nice." Aziz said piloting the air ship.

"Theres the dark castle!" Light said looking thru a telescope.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Brandon asked as he looked at his deck.

"Are you shear he's alright to duel?" Asked Aziz.

"I think so." Jamie said with a concerned look on her face.

"Welcome young Brandon." Witty said standing atop the castle waiting for Brandon.

"Nice to see you Herald!" Brandon said know now his real opponent.

"Well, you figured it out, good." Witty said in Vice Principal Neaus' voice, "But that will not change the outcome."

"No, but my deck will." Brandon said reading his duel disk, "And as the visitor I go first! I play 'Linked Souls' this lets me special summon a Star Hero from my hand!"

"Star Hero? I thought Brandon used elemental heroes?" asked Light.

"He said he got a new deck!?" Jamie said.

"So I special summon 'Star Hero General Auriga' then I summon 'Star Hero Omega' then I play 'Guiding Star' this lets me draw the some number of card as star heroes with a diff mane on my field. I set 2 cards, your turn." Brandon said with a smile on his face. (Life Points at end of turn, Brandon = 4000 / Witty = 4000)

"Well a new deck will change nothing!" Witty said drawing his card, "I play 'Clear World' I summon 'Clear Cube' in DEF mode. And set 3 cards. Your turn." (Life Points at end of turn, Brandon = 4000 / Witty = 4000)

"Good!" Brandon said drawing his card, "I use my souls effect to special summon 'Star Hero Wolf' then I discard 'Star Hero Kung-Foo Kid' to destroy your Cube! Now let me show you the power of my new deck, Star Fusion! I fusion summon 'Star Hero Wolf Omega' then I play 'Constellation Galaxy' this field spell destroys yours and my fusion monster gains 500 ATK. Now attack my Wolf Omega!"

"I play my face down 'Clear Cage'" Witty said laughing.

"I don't know why your laughing, I use my Wolf Omega's effect, by not letting him attack this turn I can negate the trap and destroy it." Brandon said getting the last laugh, "Now my General, attack! Your turn." (Life Points at end of turn, Brandon = 4000 / Witty = 2200)

"Fine." Witty said drawing his card, "looks like I can't go easy on you any more, I play 'Clear Sacrifice' to summon 'Clear Wing' will attack your General!"

"I play my face down 'Aries Sign' this give my attacked monster a power boost equal to your monsters ATK!" Brandon said smiling.

"Fine, your turn." (Life Points at end of turn, Brandon = 4000 / Witty = 400)

"Draw!" Brandon yelled as he draw his card, "My Wolf Omega will attack!" Brandon yelled as his monster went in for the kill. (Life Points at end of match, Brandon = 4000 / Witty = 0)

As Witty and the dark castle disappeared, the five champions and the dark statue started falling to the ground.

"Brandon grade it, quick!" Aziz yelled.

"I'm trying!" Brandon yelled back.

"Try harder!" Jamie yelled.

"I am!" Brandon yelled.

As Brandon grabbed the statue the five champions where sent into a bright white light.

"Where the fuck are we now?" Asked Markus.

"In the rulem of light, the last statue." Brandon said standing up.

"Well, the dark rulem was looking better than this place does." Light said standing up.

"We have to find that statue, c'em on." Aziz said rushing the others on.

"Whats the rush?" asked Brandon.

"I just wana get this over with." Aziz said.

"Fine lets walking around till we get lucky." Light said walking behind every one.

"Isn't that what we've din doing?" asked Brandon laughing.

"You're in a better mood now." Jamie said.

"Yeah." Brandon said looking at his deck.

"This way." Aziz said leading the group.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 13 – Elements Statue, Part 7 – Light

As Vice principal Neaus come out of the machine he saw Michael, Doug, and a few police man standing in his office,

"Can I help you?" asked Vice principal Neaus.

"Yes, you have the right..." the police man said arresting Vice principal Neaus.

"Well, Hoffman was right." Michael said lightning a cigarette.

"Yeah, it was Harold." Doug said lightning a cigarette.

"You can't do this to me!" Vice principal Neaus said.

"Yes we can." Michael said waving good bye to Vice principal Neaus.

"Yeah, see you in curt." Doug said laughing at Vice principal Neaus.

Meanwhile the five champions find themselves in a cave,

"What do we do know?" Asked Light.

"Walk strait." Aziz said.

"Funny, but to were?" asked Light.

"We will know it when we see it." Said Markus.

"This was not part of the game before." Brandon said as the group came to a big wall with 5 holes in it and a symbol that looked like a fusion symbol.

"I guess we put our statue in there?" said Light.

"Likes like the only thing that will fit." Said Brandon.

One by one they all put there statues in the holes and the wall moved a side, reviling an empty room with the last statue in it,

"Wow, that was easy!" Light exclaimed.

"To easy!" Aziz said as the wall closed behind them.

"Look, I made it to the statue." Markus said trying to pick it up as they heard to beast growl.

"What was that?" asked Jamie.

"Do you think those statues were really capsules?" asked Aziz.

"I think so!" Said Brandon lunching his monsters.

So the others lunched theres, the most fearsome monster come out from the ceiling.

"F.D.G.!" Yelled Markus!

"That's new!" Brandon exclaimed, "Go Jar!"

As Brandon's jar fly torwds the dragon, it attack and destroyed the jar.

"What do we do now?" Asked Jamie as Brandon's text alert went off on his phone.

"What is that?" asked Aziz.

"It's Brill, he says we all need to touch the last statue." Brandon Said leading the others to the last statue.

As they all touched it a new monster come out,

"Black Luster Solder?" asked Brandon as his text alert went off again, "Brill says this should help us and my Kuriboh has a new effect, okay, Kuriboh multiply!"

As Kuriboh multiplied its self F.D.G. attacked the monsters but missed them,

"Now 25 Kuriboh's turn into the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Then the other 25 do the same!" Brandon yelled as they did as they were told.

"Wow, I didn't know they could do that." Jamie said.

"Me ether." Brandon said as his phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hoffman, lessen and do just what I tell you!" Michael said on his cell phone.

"Got it! Go 'Polymerization'!" Brandon yelled as the three Blue-Eyes fused into the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, "Okay. I use 'Polymerization' again!" Brandon said as the Ultimate Dragon fused with Black Luster Solder, "Alright Jamie use your card!"

"Go Dragon Tribe!" Jamie yelled as every monster in the cave become dragon types.

"His ATK is 7500Hit Points! Now attack!" yelled Brandon and Markus.

As F.D.G. glow white and broke into hundreds of paces a door opened in the back of the cave. As the five champions fowled the path they came out in front of the school and saw Vice principal Neaus being driven away in a police car.

"Wow, didn't see that coming!" Light said laughing!

"Yeah!" Brandon said laughing as every one elts started to laugh.

"Way to go Hoffman!" Ben said shaking Brandon hand.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 14 – Brake in the Tournament

"Well, because of unseen events I regret to announce we will be tacking a sort brake in the tournament." High command told all the students.

"Well, I wonder who well take Heralds place as the new vice principal?" Ben asked.

"I don't know, but I'm telling you this now, Doug and I have a say in it." Michael stated.

"You can bet your ass we do." Doug said backing up what Michael said.

"Well, maybe we will get someone who knows what they're talking about this time." Sheryl said.

"I don't know, this is to easy of a way to get reed of Herald." Brandon said tacking a drink of soda.

"Hoffman, you just worry about your stomach and Doug and I worry about Herald. Okay?" Michael said picking fun at Brandon.

"Fine Brill, just don't say I didn't tell you so." Brandon said.

"Hey look over there." Sheryl said.

"Whats going on?" asked Ben.

"Kassi's in a duel." Sheryl said running up to see.

"Great, what happened now?" Michael said walking over.

"So you think I'm just some dump blond?" asked Ange.

"Well, hun, you're not the smartest cookie in the jar." Kassi said.

"That's not funny!" Ange yelled.

"It wasn't meant to be, you can be an air head some times." Kassi said explaining her self.

"Well then, let see about that!" Ange said readying her duel disk.

"Really? Do we have to?" asked Kassi.

"Yes, as Ms. Duel Academy this is the way we handle arguments here." Sheryl said stepping in, "And after the duel it is over, no more bed mouthing each other, understand?"

"Yes, mam!" Kassi and Ange said.

"Fine, you can go 1st." Kassi said.

"Fine, I summon 'Fallen Angel Gibran'!" Ange said starting the duel.

"Whats that? A Dark Fairy – Type?" asked Doug in awe.

"Then I play the field spell 'Holy Sanctuary' now all non Fairy – Type monsters on the field loss 500 ATK. Then I set one card. Your turn." Ange said. (Life Points at end of turn, Ange = 4000 / Kassi = 4000)

"Alright." Kassi said not to thrilled to duel her friend, "I play 'Soul of Fire' this lets me remove from play a Pyro – Type monster from my deck and inflict damage to your equal to haft the ATK of that monster, I remove 'Volcanic Doomfire' so you tack 1500 damage. Then I play 'Blaze Accelerator' this lets my send a monster with 500 or loss ATK from my hand to the grave to destroy your monster. Then I summon 'Volcanic Slicer' then I use its effect to inflict 500 damage to you but it cannot attack this turn. I'll end with 1 card face down. (Life Points at end of turn, Ange = 2000 / Kassi = 4000)

"Be for you end, I play my face down 'Angel Fallen into Darkness' this lets me send one Fairy – Type monster from my hand to the grave to special summon a level 7 or higher Fairy – Type monster from my deck. So I special summon 'Fallen Angel Superbia'!" Ange said trying to get a head in the duel.

"Fine, then it's your turn." Kassi said.

"Good!" Ange said drawing her card, "I send my monster to grave to summon 'Fallen Angel Desire' now by lowering her ATK by 1000 I can send your monster to the grave. Now my monster attack her Life Points!"

"Ah, you done yet?" asked Kassi standing back up.

"Yeah, go on!" Ange said ending her turn. (Life Points at end of turn, Ange = 2000 / Kassi = 2000)

"Fine!" Kassi said with fighting spirit, "I'll send my spell to the grave to play this 'Tri-Blaze Accelerator' now I can send one monster from my hand to the grave to destroy your monster and inflict 500 damage. Then I play 'Pot of Greed' now I play 'Volcanic Cyclone' I can send any number of cards from my hand to the grave to destroy the same number of spell and/or trap cards on your side of the field. Now I summon 'Volcanic Rocket' then I'll have him attack for 1900 ATK!" (Life Points at end of duel, Ange = 0 / Kassi = 2000)

"Fine, your right I can be a dist some times." Ange said falling to her knees.

"I know, but that why I love yea hun." Kassi said helping Ange up.

"Wow, you're a force to be reckoned with!" Michael said walking up to Kassi, "Nice duel girls." Michael said walking away.

"I must say, I didn't think you had that type of power in your deck, most girls your age just look for what quiet!" Brandon said walking past.

"You two have to come over some time … so we could talk about…" Ben was trying to say.

"That all out of you!" Michael said grabbing Ben by the back of the neck.

"Now that was funny." Sheryl said standing next to Kassi and Ange.

"Doug, you know what tomorrow is right?" asked Michael.

"Yup, see then." Doug said walking away.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 15 – A Duel of the Masters!

"So what are we doing up here?" asked Kassi.

"Yeah, it's hot up here!" Ange exclaimed.

"It's, a volcano! It's gana be hot!" Ben said pissed.

"Whats wrong with him?" asked Ange.

"I don't know.." Kassi said making fun of Ben.

"Ha, ha!" Ben said sitting there moping.

"Anyway, today is the anniversary of the day Mike and Doug meet." Brandon said.

"So…" Ange said.

"So, they have a duel every year, you see Mike and Doug become friends after had a duel. The duel ended in a tie so every year they have a rematch to see who is better." Sheryl said.

"Wouldn't that get old after a while?" asked Ange.

"No, every year we make better, more stronger decks. It's a challenge to see if the other can keep up." Doug said Standing at the front of the rail car.

"Well I still don't get why its atop a live volcano?" asked Ange.

"It's the highest spot on school grounds, it's to show even where a team we have to put that team to the test some times. It's like therapy only with dueling." Doug said with smile.

"Right, and I'm the stupid one." Ange said looking at Kassi.

"I never called you stupid!" Kassi yelled.

"Were here!" Doug said as the doors opened.

"Wow, it's so beautiful up here." Ange said running.

"DON'T RUN UP HERE!" Michael yelled as he steed on the other side of the volcano with his arms crossed.

"Whats wrong this him?" asked Ange.

"He doesn't want you to fall off, it is very dangers up here." Doug said pulling Ange back.

"Fine. I'll watch your stupid duel." Ange said winking at Doug.

"Good." Doug said laughing, "Your Ready Brill?"

"More then you!" Michael replied.

"We're see about that! You were 1st up here this year, you can go 1st!" Doug said with hopes of a great duel ahead of him.

"Fine." Michael said drawing his card, "I summon 'Gadget Troops' in DEF mode, and I set 1 card. Your turn." Michael said setting up his field. (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 4000 / Doug = 4000)

"Fine my turn!" Doug said drawing his card, "I summon 'Trap Reactor・Y FI'"

"Trap what?" asked Michael.

"You like it? It's a new monster, I have quite a few of them now, and I'm only getting started!" Doug warned Michael, "I play the spell 'Aftershock' you know what it does so I'm not gana tell you."

"Whats it do?" asked Ange.

"God." Ben said putting his head down.

"It gives all of Doug's machine monster perusing battle damage." Brandon explained.

"Oh, okay." Ange said.

"Anyway." Doug said getting back to the duel at hand, "I'll set 1 card and have my monster attack!"

"I play my face down!" Michael yelled.

"I saw that coming, that way I summon him! He negates your trap cards effect and destroys it, then he inflicts 800 damage to you!" Doug said laughing.

"Fuck!" Michael said as his trap card blow up.

"Your turn." Doug said. (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 2900 / Doug = 4000)

"Good." Michael said drawing his card, "I get another monster when you destroyed my other one, now I'll send my monster to the grave to summon 'Gadget Soldier' he'll attack!"

" I'll play my face down 'Wish of Final Effort' I can add my monsters ATK to my Life Points!"

"I'll set one card, your turn." Michael said. (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 2900 / Doug = 3800)

"Doug is faring much better them Mike." Ange said.

"The duel is still young." Sheryl said.

"Yeah, and nether have played there key monsters yet!" Brandon said.

"There key monsters?" Ange asked herself.

"My turn." Doug said drawing his card, "Heres an old friend Brill, I summon 'Plasma Eel'!"

"Fuck!" Michael yelled.

"Now, now, there are children watching this duel Brill." Doug said laughing, "Anyway, I set one card, your turn. (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 2900 / Doug = 3800)

"Fine I draw!" Michael said drawing his card, "I summon 'Gadget Guard' in DEF mode, and my Solder will attack! Your turn!" (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 2900 / Doug = 2000)

"Good!" Doug said as a monster was special summoned to his field.

"Were did that thing come from?" asked Michael.

"My hand, when you attacked I played my face down 'Fake Explosion' this card lets me special summon 1 'Summon Reactor・SK' from my hand." Doug said Laughing.

"Fine it's still your turn." Michael said getting pissed.

"Good." Doug said drawing his card, "I play 'Monster Reborn' to special summon 'Trap Reactor・Y FI' from my grave, then I summon 'Spell Reactor・RE'!"

"Wow, I didn't think you updated your deck so much!?" Michael said amazed.

"Glade your enjoying being killed, now I use my Summoner's effect. By sending all 3 monster to the grave I special summon 'Flying Fortress SKY FIRE' Now I use his effect I send the last card in my hand to the grave to destroy your Guard! Then my monster will attack your monster!" Doug yelled, "Your turn." (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 1200 / Doug = 2000)

"Before you end, I play my face down, 'Mech Summoner' you see I know your monsters effect and it's not my turn so your monsters effect doesn't apply." Michael said knowing he got the upper hand.

"Damn you Brill!" Doug said.

"Now, my turn draw!" Michael said drawing his card, "You see Doug, you're not the only one that updated there deck. I use my 'Gadget Battery Pack' effect to send all 5 monsters to the grave to special summon 'Gadget Mech' now attack!"

"You fucking lost your mind, you'll loess!" Doug said laughing.

"Nope, when my monster attacks your monsters, it gains ATK equal to the attacked monsters ATK! So my monster has 5000 ATK and you loess 2000! I win!" Michael said calming victory. (Life Points at end of duel, Michael = 1200 / Doug = 0)

"Damn, how did I loess?" asked Doug on his hands and knees looking at the ground.

"I got lucky, it's all good!" Michael said holding out his hand to help Doug up.

"Yeah, your right, it was luck!" Doug said laughing as Michael started to laugh also.

"Glade to see you two don't hold a garage at each other." Kassi said.

"Why would we, we have fight like all good friends." Michael said.

"But at the end of the day, we're still best friends." Doug said putting his arm around Michaels neck.

"Yeah, let's go with that!" Michael said laughing.

"Wow, you two are something elts." Ange said walking into the rail car, "Can we leave now, it's way too hot up here."

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming." The boys said.

Later that day,

"Boys please come with me to the meeting room." High command said.

"Yes sir!" Michael and Doug yelled.

In the meeting room,

"First, let me apologies to every one for what happened." High command said.

"You put our students in harm's way!" Yelled Victor Vonbloom.

"I know, and I am very sorry about that." High command said.

"Well, yelling and saying your sorry is not going to change the fact after words, now what is it that you called us here for?" asked Lynen Crover.

"I just wanted to say that we are putting the tournament on hold till I can find a new vice principal." High command said.

"Well, that would before the best, I'm sheer all our students have work to catch up on." Joseph Sheppard said looking around the table.

"Why did you asked use here?" asked Michael as he took a drag from his cigarette.

"I asked you two here to thank you for catching Herald in the act." High Command said.

"Well, he never liked Bon, and now he hates us!" Doug said lightning a cigarette.

"What kind of a man holds a grudge against children?" asked Jenifer Wildthorn.

"I don't know, but we haven't been looked at as children for years now." Michael said.

"That's true." Doug said, "You know this is gana look bad for us!"

"Yeah, I know. That's why you're in charge of spinning things!" Michael said winking at Doug.

"Thanks, dick!" Doug said pouching Michael in the arm.

"Whatever." Michael said flicking his cigarette out the window.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 16 – Loom of a Dark Shadow

"Pain, it is time!" Said a young boy in the shadows.

"Yes master." Pain said bowing and walking away.

"Jesse, I will need your help to gain the powers of the Nightmare Realm." The young boy said as another young boy walked in.

"Yes master, whatever it takes!" Jesse said.

"Good, soon that savior will fall and I will rebuild this world into my vision!" the young boy said laughing.

Back at Duel Academy,

"FUCK!!" Michael said grabbing his arm and falling to the ground in pain.

"Are you alright?" asked a man walking torwds the school.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who are you?" asked Michael.

"Oh, I'm here for an interview for the vice principal job." The man said.

"Yeah, well good luck." Michael said walking away.

Later in High commands office,

"Well, Mr. Pain. You are the most likely to get the job, but you see here at duel academy we have a way to decide these matters." High command started to explain.

Meanwhile we see Michael laying under a tree on the grass taking a nap,

"Michael, I fell someone will try to kill you." The shadow said.

"What elts is new?" asked Michael.

"Someone close to you!" said the shadow.

"Well, that's new." Michael said

"Yes, and I will try to help you all I can." The shadow said.

"Why? Why am I so special?" asked Michael.

"That time has not come yet." The shadow said as it despaired.

"Fucking god damn!" Michel said waking up grabbing his arm in pain.

"You really should have that looked at." The man from earlier said.

"You! I'm fine get out my way!" Michael said pushing the man away as Michael walked past him.

"That's no way to talk to your elders." The man said grabbing Michaels arm.

"Let go of me!" Michael commanded.

"Fine." The said letting go of Michael's arm, "But you should be nice to your teachers." said The man walking away.

"Great, hes the new vice principal and I pissed his off already. Oh well!" Michael said shrugging his shoulders and walking away.

Later that night,

"Master, I just have to beat the top student of the school." Pain said.

"Good, the deck I gave you has a special card in it. When you play it, the savior will respond to it." The young boy said.

"Yes master!" Pain said.

"Now, get some sleep you have to get that job." The young boy said.

"Yes master!" Pain said.

12 Midnight,

"Michael, did you think about what I said?" asked the shadow.

"No! I'm not lessening to you anymore." Michael said.

"WHY!" Yelled the shadow.

"You almost cost me my friends!" Michael said as he pounced the shadow in the face.

"I see. Well when you come to your senses I'll be here to help you." The shadow said fading away.

"Good!" Michael said, "FUCK!!!!" Michael yelled as he woke up.

"What was that!?" asked Pain sitting up in bed, "He's here, master was right!"

"You okay hun?" asked Sheryl.

"Yeah, fine!" Michael said trying to go back to bed.

"Was that kid to day the savior?" Pain asked himself, "He couldn't be."

"I hope that guy isn't as tough as the last one, I don't think I can duel like that tomorrow!" Michael said to himself as he fall asleep.

"Sleep well little savior, tomorrow you are mine!" Pain said falling asleep.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 17 – The New School Vice Principal

"Who is this guy?"asked Ben.

"I don't know some fucking retort trying to get the vice principal job." Michael said trying to focus.

"Well, he just beet Doug." Brandon said.

"That's nice, now I know I have to win!" Michael said walking out to the duel arena.

"Brill, stop." Doug said running back to where Michael and the others were.

"Whats wrong Doug?" asked Michael.

"I overheard the guy said he was looking for the savior!" Doug said catching his breath.

"Yeah, so?" asked Michael.

"Yeah, you're the savior from the iX story! Remember?" asked Doug.

"Yeah, you don't think…" Michael started to say.

"Yeah, I do bro!" Doug said.

"Will Michael Brill please report to the duel arena." The Mc called over the intercom.

"If I don't go I'll forfeit." Michael said walking away.

"Yeah, and if you go your end up dead. Brill!" Doug yelled.

"I can beat this guy, I know I can. I have the power of Mars in my deck!" Michael said to himself as he looked at his deck.

"There he is!" the MC yelled into the mic as Michael walked into the duel arena, "The top duelist in the school!" everyone started cheering for Michael.

"Well, you are the kid from yester day?" The guy from yester day said.

"Yeah, whats your name any way?" Michael asked as if he didn't care.

"Pain, you can call my Dr. Pain!" Pain said.

"Pain!? You for real?" asked Michael roll on the ground laughing.

"Whats wrong with my name?" Asked Pain.

"It sounds like a charter name from a by manga or fan fiction!!!" Michael said still rolling on the ground.

"That more then I will take from you!" Pain said readying his duel disk.

"Fin, lets duel." Michael said wiping the terse from if eyes.

"I'll go first!" Pain said drawing his card, "I summon 'Black Dog Beast – Bau' in ATK mode, then I play the field spell 'The Dark Seal'!"

As Pain played the field spell Michael's birth mark on his arm started to glow red and Michael could not focus on what was going on.

"You okay?" Pain asked but really didn't care.

"I'm…fine…get play your cards…" Michael slowly said.

"Fine, with that I will set one card, your turn." Pain said knowing Michael was the one he was looking for. (Life Points at end of turn, Pain = 4000 / Michael = 4000)

"I… draw…" Michael said as he slowly draw his card, "I…sum…." Michael said as he collapsed on the floor.

"Is he alright?" The MC yelled into the mic as a med team rushed to Michael's ad.

"What happened to Brill?" yelled Brandon.

"Michael!" Sheryl yelled as she pushed throw the crowd.

"Is this the best this school has?" Pain said as he laughed.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Sheryl said.

"And way is that little girl, I just made your boyfriend fall." Pain said still laughing.

"Yes, but the rules stat if the Duel King cannot duel the Duel Queen will tack his place!" Sheryl said readying her duel disk.

"Your joking right?" asked Pain.

"No Dr. Pain. Those are the rules, and she is the Queen of Duels of this school." High Command said.

"Fine, if I can beat you I'll still get the job!" Pain said resetting his duel disk.

"I'll go first!" Sheryl said drawing her card, "I play 'Absolute Zero Barrier' then I summon 'Blizzed - Guard of the Ice Barrier' in DEF mode. Then I play 'Twin Pillars of Ice' your find out what it does later. Your turn." (Life Points at end of turn, Sheryl = 4000 / Pain = 4000)

"Fine!" Pain said as he draw his card, " I summon 'Vorse Raider' in ATK mode, then I play 'Veil of Darkness' now my Raider will attack your monster!"

"Fine by me!" Sheryl said.

"Hum, you could of saved him." Pain said.

"Yes, but then his effect wouldn't activate, you see to get a head here, you might have to step on some people!" Sheryl said with a smile on her face.

"Well, I see your quite the little princess!" Pain said, "That will not stop me from taking you out girl!" Pain said as he ended his turn. (Life Points at end of turn, Sheryl = 4000 / Pain = 4000)

"Good." Sheryl said drawing her card, "I Summon 'Cold Enchanter' I discard one card from my hand to add one ice counter to your monster. Attack his monster!"

"Your little monster cannot destroy my monster!" Pain said.

"With that ice counter on it and my field spell I can!" Sheryl said as Pains monster loosed 500 ATK and Sheryl's monster gained 300 ATK, "I set one card, your turn." (Life Points at end of turn, Sheryl = 4000 / Pain = 3500)

"Ga!" Pain said as he draw his card, "I summon 'Mystic Tomato' in DEF mode. Your turn." Pain said in disbelief that he was losing. (Life Points at end of turn, Sheryl = 4000 / Pain = 3500)

"Good." Sheryl said as she draw her card, "I play my face down 'Call of the Haunted' to summon my 'Blizzed - Guard of the Ice Barrier' then I send my two monster to the grave to summon 'Ice Queen' then I set one card Queen attack! Your turn." (Life Points at end of turn, Sheryl = 4000 / Pain = 3500)

"Draw." Pain said as he draw his card, "I play 'Fires of Doomsday' this special summons 2 doomsday tokens to my field then I send then to the grave to summon 'Yubel' then I play the spell 'Destroy' this lets my destroy my own monster!"

"What, why?" asked Sheryl.

"You'll see!" Pain said, "Now I special summon 'Yubel - Terror Incarnate' then I play anther 'Destroy' this let me special summon my best monster 'Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare' now my monster attack her Queen!"

"Your monster has no ATK!" Sheryl exclaimed.

"Yes, but I lose no Life Points, but you do!" Pain said as his monster destroyed Sheryl's Queen, "Your turn." (Life Points at end of turn, Sheryl = 1100 / Pain = 3500)

"Wow, Sheryl might lose!" Kassi said.

"No, she willn't let him win." Doug said standing next to the bed Michel is in.

"Draw!" Sheryl said drawing her card, "I summon 'Blizzard Dragon' now his effect I get to select one monster on your side of the field, that monster cannot attack till the end of your next turn. Then I play 'Soul Infusing Sculptor' this special summons a monster token to my side of the field, then I special summon 'Ice Master:' then I use his effect to add one Ice Counter to your monster, then I send him to the Graveyard to destroy your monster!"

"You think that will take my monster out?" asked Pain.

"Yes!" Sheryl said.

"Well let me teach you something, monsters special summoned with the card 'Destroy' cannot be destroyed by effect monster effects." Pain said as Sheryl's monsters was destroyed but not his.

"Damn!" Sheryl said.

"Your turn." Sheryl said. (Life Points at end of turn, Sheryl = 1100 / Pain = 3500)

"Good." Pain said drawing his card, "My monster will attack your Dragon!" Pain said as his monster ended the duel. (Life Points at end of turn, Sheryl = 0 / Pain = 3500)

"WHAT THE FUCK! SHERYL LOST!?" yelled Brandon.

"This can't be happening!" Doug said looking at Michael in the bed un-conches.

"First Brill, now Sheryl. Man someone has to stop this guy!" Ben said looking at the TV in awe.

"Is there any one left to duel him?" asked Kassi.

"No, the only people he need to beat was me, Michael or Sheryl." Doug said looking down, "I should of took the guy out!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Ange said rubbing Doug's arm.

"Just leave me alone." Doug said walking out the door.

"Is he gana be okay?" asked Kassi.

"I don't know, this never happened before." Brandon said putting his head down.

Later that day Doug is sitting atop the volcano alone,

"_Man I should of won my duel with that guy, now my two best friends are in the hospital."_ Doug thought to himself.

As Doug sat atop the volcano he didn't hear the rail card coming up the rail,

"Doug, you okay?" asked Ange stepping out of the rail car.

"I told you, I wanted to be alone right now!" Doug said pissed that she come looking for him, "How did you know I would be here?"

"Well, it was the only place I didn't look. Doug this isn't your felt." Ange said walking torwds Doug.

"Don't." Doug said standing up and lighting a cigarette.

"Why?" asked Ange.

"I need to do some work." Doug said pushing the button for the rail car.

"Work? On What?" Ange asked pissed that he didn't need her.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 18 – The Twin Shadows Looming, Doug's Beginning Bout

"_Ok, so Brill is the guy in the iX prophecy. Now this guy has to do with this somehow. If I was Brill what would I do right now? Get laid!!!"_ Doug thought to himself as he laughed, "No but really what would Brill do, I know."

The next day,

"I'm sorry Doug, you have to leave why?" asked High command.

"I have to pick up Michael's slack while his…well you know." Doug said look to the side.

"I understand, you do have all your school work done for the rest of the year. I will let you leave for as long as you need to." High command said.

"Thank you sir." Doug said bowing to show his respect.

Later that day as Doug boards the company privet jet,

"Bon, I need you to keep me updated on Brill and Sheryl, if anything changes I wana know right away." Doug said standing alongside the jet.

"Got you bro!" Brandon said with a look of disbelief that doug was leavening.

"Ben, try not to get into trouble now. Brill's not here to save you." Doug said looking at Ben as he stood there looking at his shoe.

"Uh, yeah. Get the fuck out of here will ya!" Ben said pushing Doug onto the jet.

"Alright, if I need your help I'll give you a call Bon." Doug said as the door to the jet closed.

"Be safe, we don't need you in the hospital too." Brandon said as the jet get ready to tack off.

"Well, this year sucked." Ben said walking away kicking a rock.

"You know, this time I agree with you." Brandon said turning around, "What the hell? Mr. Pain?"

"That's vice principal Pain now!" Pain said has he looked down at Brandon.

"Okay, sorry. Is there something I can do for you?" asked Brandon.

"Yes, come with me pleas." Said Pain walking away.

"Whats going on?" asked Ben with a stupid look on his face.

"I don't know." Brandon said looking at Ben.

"Today Mr. Hoffman!" Pain said still walking away not looking back.

As the jet Doug was on landed in New York City atop a very tall building with dragons standing at the top of the building,

"Mr. Sipler?" said one of the guards atop the building in shock.

"Yes, I need to speak with Mr. Brill right away." Doug said walking into the elevator.

"Um, isn't he at school?" asked the guard.

"No, his father you retort." Doug said as the doors closed, "Man, when brill wakes up we really need to hire smarter people."

As the elevator retched the main floor everyone was in shock to see Doug there.

"_Man, I hate people staring at me!"_ Doug thought to himself, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! CAN I WALK INTO MY OWN COMPANY?"

"Um, yes Mr. Sipler. But we just weren't excepting you." One of the lades at the front desk said to him.

"WELL GET BACK TO WORK! OR YOUR ALL FIRED!" Doug yelled as he pushed a button on the wall that noone used.

As part of the wall opened Doug steeped into the hidden elevator,

"BACK TO WORK NOW OR GET THE FUCK OUT!" Doug yelled as the doors closed.

Meanwhile back at duel academy;

"Thank you all for come to this meeting." High command said.

"Yeah, why we here?" asked Aziz.

"I'm glad you asked." High Command said, "Do to what happened, the next part of the tournament will not be so hard on all of you."

"So what is it? A test?" asked Jamie.

"Well, yes." High command said looking scared at what the five champions would say.

"Great!" Brandon said putting his head down.

"Are you series?" asked Jamie.

"Yes, but the one who does the best will get a helping hand in the last part of the tournament." High command said.

"Okay, what it going to be on?" asked Markus.

"Well, on everything duel monsters." High command said.

"What did you think it was going to on? Math?" Light asked making fun of Markus.

"Heres a math question for you…" Markus started to say when head master Victor Vonbloom smacked him up side his head, "Sorry Light."

"It's cool." Light said tipping his char back as principal Joseph Sheppard pushed him off the char, "Sorry Markus."

"Even?" asked Markus.

"Even." Light said getting back up.

Back in New York,

"I'm sorry I still don't know how this could happen?" asked a man in a suit sitting across from Doug.

"I don't know, Mike didn't get to play a card, and he just passed out." Doug said looking at his cigarette.

"Was his arm glowing?" asked a man looking out a window looking at the people walking down below.

"Yes." Doug said still looking at his cigarette, "I'm sorry Mr. Brill! I should of beat this guy when I had the chance."

"It's not your fault Doug, this guy is to blame for doing this to my son." Mr. Brill said still looking out the window.

"I'm sorry Dougyboy, but what did you say the card was called?" asked Pegasus.

" 'The Dark Seal', it's a field spell card." Doug said looking at Pegasus.

"I know every card made. It's not one of mine." Pegasus said taking a sip of wine.

"If you didn't make it then who did? I thought your company was the only Duel Monsters card makers?" asked a tall thin well dressed man.

"It is Mr. Sipler. That's way I'm going to open an investigation, I will find the person, or people who made that card." Pegasus said taking another sip.

"Doug why don't you go home, get some rest?" asked Mr. Sipler.

"No dad! I'm fine, I need to finish what Mike started." Doug said putting his cigarette out.

"I might be able to help you." Mr. Brill said.

"I was kinda hoping so." Doug said as a cart of papers came in the room.

"What the fuck!?" Mr. Brill exclaimed.

"That's all the work Michael, Brandon and I have done so far. And we still know little, if anything really." Doug said walking over to the papers.

As Doug went to pick up one of the papers his cell phone started to ring,

"Hello." Doug said answering the call, "Really! Great! Thanks Bon!"

"What happened?" asked the man in the suit.

"Sheryl just woke up!" Doug said as the man and his wife breathed a sigh of relief.

Back at Duel Academy,

"Where's Mike!?" Sheryl said in a panic as Kassi woke up in a chair in the room.

"Ah, your awake!" Kassi said happy to see her awake, "Mikes in the bed next to you."

As Sheryl ripped the cretin down to see Michael, what she saw was Michael lying in the bed with wires everywhere.

"What happened to him?" asked Sheryl.

"He passed out 2 days ago and you too, when you lost to Pain." Kassi said with a look of regret on her face.

"Is he all right?" asked Sheryl getting out of bed.

"Yeah, he just hasn't woken up yet." Kassi said helping her.

"Bon!" Sheryl said giving Brandon a hug.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Brandon.

"Yeah, I just really need a shower." Sheryl said trying to make a joke out of what happened to her.

"Doug went to finish Brill's research." Brandon said putting his head down.

"I figured he would when Mike passed out." Sheryl said walking away.

Back in New York,

"Well that's everything." Doug said putting down the last page.

"Wow, that took us most of the day." Mr. Brill said, "I have some were you might want to look."

"Okay, where?" asked Doug as Mr. Brill wrought something down on one of the pages.

"Go here, say this word. A man will let you in, show him this page and you will know more about the iX tribe then any one has outside of the clan in millennia." Mr. Brill said handing Doug the page.

"So you do know something you're not telling me." Doug said pissed as he took the page.

"No, my father told me that when I was your age. I never got the chance to go, but you do." Mr. Brill said putting his sons life in Doug's hands.

"Alright, I'll do it. But just for Brill." Doug said getting up and walking out the door.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 19 – Enter the Nightmare Realm Ruler

"Were am I?" Asked Michael as he awoke in a dark unknown place.

"You are in the Nightmare Realm." An older lady said to Michael.

"Who are you?" asked Michael.

"I'm your grandmother, Rose." The older lady said, "Now Michael, please let me tell you what is going on."

In Italy we find Doug walking thru the under-world of a city long forgotten,

"How old is this place?" Doug asked as he made his way thru a small opening.

"Ancient, noone has been down here sense the time of the Romans." The guide told Doug as they made their way to the place Mr. Brill told him to go.

"Man, Brill's old man better be right about this…" Doug said as the guide stopped at a door, "Whats wrong now?"

"Nothing, we are here!" the guide said turning to Doug.

"Oh, thanks." Doug said hand the guide the money he owed him and walked up to the door, "Okay, what was the word again?"

Back at Duel Academy,

"Man! I hate tests!" Brandon said walking around the room.

"You'll do fine Bon." Sheryl said trying to help calm Brandon down.

"What would Brill and Doug say? Shout up Hoffman! Your do fine!" Ben said trying to sound like Michael.

"Yeah, thanks Ben." Brandon said trying to figurate who Ben was trying to sound like.

"Stop that!" Sheryl said slapping Ben upside his head, "That will not help!"

"Whatever!" Ben said walking away.

"Test time!" Pain said coming into the room.

Back in Italy,

"Martono" Doug said to himself trying to remember the pass word, "I got it!"

As Doug knocked at the door a little viewing opened,

"Martino!" Doug said as the door opened, "All right that was the right one."

As Doug and the tall muscular man walked down a long dimly light hall, Doug had a bad felling about what was happening to his friends,

"So…this is the Nightmare Realm?" asked Michael.

"Yes." His grandmother said.

"So why are you here?" Michael asked.

"This is where all souls go. After losing a shadow duel." His grandmother said stopping him.

"Whats wrong?" asked Michael looking scared.

"Nothing, it's just we have to be careful, the king of the Nightmare Realm only needs one soul to awoken and take over the physical realm!" Michael's grandmother warned.

"Okay, I will keep that in mind." Michael said winking at her.

"This is not a game! If he awakens noone can stop him!" Michael's grandmother said.

"Okay, I got that! Where are you taking me?" Michael asked.

"You will see." His grandmother said.

During the test,

"_Man, 500 question test! I can do this, I have to! Not just for me, but for Doug, and Brill!_" Brandon thought to himself.

Back in Italy,

"Hello?!" Doug said walking into a room with no lights, "Is there any one here?"

"Yes, who are you?" asked an old man.

"I am Douglas Sipler! Best friend of the… savior" Doug said nervously.

"Savior? I know of no savior in this time!" the old man said trying to get Doug to tell the real truth.

"I did the math, every 100 year in the iX tribe is a generation, this is the 1900th generation. According to your own prophecy, a boy will be born near the end of that year, let's say 1986! Is that about right?" Doug asked knowing the old man would think.

"Well, yes that is the year of the savior." The old man said as the lights in the room came on and the old man took a set, "Go on."

"Well, this boy will become the man to bring the world together and bring peace!" Doug said walking back and forth.

"You have two prophecies confused as being one." The old man said getting up and leaving the room.

"Alright." Doug yelled as the old man turned around, "Look I am best friend with the kid from the prophecy, but you see he lost a duel and now he is un-conies. That's why I'm here and not him. If you don't believe me I don't blame you, I wouldn't if I were you."

As Doug turned and started to walk out the door he came in by the old man stated him,

"How did he loss this duel?" asked the old man.

"His opponent played a card called 'The Dark Seal' . Now his not even alive without the help of machines." Doug said turning around with terse in his eyes, "It was my job to finish finding out what that birth mark on his arm was, and I can't even do that!"

"It's alright, you have proven yourself to me. Come let use talk." The old man said letting Doug into the other room.

After the test,

"I fell like my hand is going to fall off!" Markus said holding his wrist.

"Man, my lag fall asleep!" Aziz said dragging his lag behind him.

"My back is killing my from those sets." Jamie said holding her back.

"My brand hurts!" Light said holding his head.

"I feel fine!" Brandon said walking out if the test room.

"How?" asked Jamie.

"I don't know, all I knew is that I had to do my best and I did!" Brandon said walking away.

"I have told you everything you will need to know to make this decision, go to the left and become part of the Nightmare Realm King, or go right and go back to your body and fight the good fight. Which will it be?" asked Michael's grandmother.

"Let me think about this…" Michael said to himself as he looked right and left.

2 weeks later in Italy,

"That everything we know, if you would like to know more you will have to go to South America…" The old man told Doug.

Back in New York city,

"Mr. Brill, your wife." Said one of guards.

"You know I hoarded them to keep you out?" Mr. Brill said not looking up from his paper work.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME MICHAEL WAS IN THE HOSPITAL?" yelled Mrs. Brill.

"Now honey." Mr. Brill said trying to think of something.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 20 – The Final Challenge, Michael Vs. Nightmare King (Part 1)

It has been 2 months since Doug left to finish Michael's research into his family's history, while Michael has been in a coma Brandon has been working hard trying to overcome some fears and is trying to make himself better by entering and doing quite well during the world-wide school duel tournament. Ben on the other hand has been slowly losing his mind, he will not leave Michael's bed side only to yell at him when he awakes. Ben feels a bad vibe from their new vice principal Vice Principal Dr. Pain, Ben believe he is part of a group that will try to destroy the world. So it being Ben noone will lease to him. Sheryl on the other hand has been putting on a strong front on showing that she does not need Michael around, when she cannot stand the thought of being alone. Kassi and Ange have been catching up on things that Kassi missed over the summer and the first part of the school year. Pain on the ether hand has been very happy lately, everyone thinks it's because he didn't just beat Michael but he also beat Sheryl to get the job. When in reality he is happy because his master is close to finishing the master plane. Before the final challenge, the school principals decided to hold a dance to celebrate the 1st annual tournament.

As Doug's privet jet makes its way back to Duel Academy we see Doug praying in some other lounge,

"iX suem…mothercostuma…" Doug said as one of the pilots come over the inter com to tell Doug they will be landing at Duel Academy in five minutes.

11:30 pm

"Wow, this is fun!" Kassi said dancing with Ange.

"I know! Who would of thought the people with the sticks up there ass' could through such a cool party?" Ange said have a great time.

"Have you seen Ben?" asked Brandon.

"Hes still waiting for Michael to wake up." Sheryl said standing along the wall alone.

"You okay?" asked Brandon.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sheryl said wiping a tear from her eye, "Excess me."

As Sheryl ran into the restroom Kassi sees her run in,

"I'll be right back!" Kassi yelled to Ange over the music.

"Whatever!" Ange said grabbing the boy dancing behind her and started to dance with him.

"He willn't wake up by you staring at him." Brandon said to Ben walking into the med office.

"I will be here when he wakes up…" Ben said sitting on the floor looking at Michael with hat in his eyes.

"WHAT YOUR PROBLEM!" Brandon yelled as he kick Ben across the room.

"WHAT YOURS!" Ben yelled has he jumped up!

11:45 pm

We see Doug walking into the hall were the med office is,

"What's that sound?" Ben asked as Brandon was holding him by the collar.

"It sounds like someone coming down the hall." Brandon said letting go of Ben.

As Doug entered the med room Ben and Brandon stood there in awe of his new look,

"Doug…?" Brandon asked in awe.

"Yes my fat friend." Doug replayed not looking at him.

"Doug were the fuck have you been?" asked Ben.

"I have been around the whole world. I have seen thing lost for millenniums." Doug said pushing Ben out of his way with one finger.

"Now, Michael awaken and save the world from the evil you must face!" Doug said as he injected a red liquid into Michael's saline bag.

11:55 pm

"Well, it looks like you couldn't decide so your friends made the choose for you." Michaels grandmother told him.

"They made the choose for me?" asked Michael as he was pulled to the right.

As Michael woke up he gasped for air, and started to move.

"What happened?" asked a doctor.

"He woke up." Doug said as the doctor took the breathing tomb out of Michael's throat.

"Are you alright Mr. Brill?" asked the doctor.

"Yeah, I'm good now!" Michael said sitting up in the bed.

"I don't mean to cut this short, but in 5 minutes everything on this island will go to hell." Doug said sitting down.

"And you know this how?" asked Michael.

"I have for seen it." Doug said closing his eyes.

"Where?" asked Michael.

"In the quadrin 5/40" Doug said as everyone in the room looked at him puzzled, "The gym!"

"Let's go!" Brandon said running out of the room as everyone followed him.

12 Midnight

The ground shook, everything on the island was brought down as a demonic red glow come out of the ground and a yellow glow come from the sky. When the two lights mat a gate appeared and a demonic looking king come out of it,

"Where is Michael Brill?" The king demanded.

"Hes not here right now!" Sheryl yelled.

"Yes I am!" Michael yelled standing atop the highest pile of rubble.

"There you are, my KING!" the king said as he bowed to Michael.

"Nightmare King! What are you doing here?" Michael asked as he walked torwds the Nightmare King.

"Your friends have only one more ritual to finish! And then I can wag the final war on this realm!" The Nightmare King said as he stood up.

"You'll will have to kill me first!" Michael said standing chest to chest with the Nightmare King.

"You know the rules? Good! Now I don't have to explain them, only you're not one of the five champions!" The Nightmare King said laughing, "And those rules cannot be changed!"

"Yes, but there ways around them!" Michael said, "I will see in there!"

"Yes, you will! When I have you friends soul!" The Nightmare King said as he was teleported to the last challenge.

When the Nightmare King left every one fell into a deep sleep. As they slept everything that was destroyed the night before was rebuilt, when everyone awoke they thought it was a bad dream,

"What happened last night?" Ange asked.

"I not really shore." Kassi said standing up.

"Michael!" Sheryl said giving Michael the biggest hug he ever had, "When did you wake up?"

"Last night, every one go to your rooms! All the principals and the five champions meet me in the main office!" Michael yelled.

Later that day in the main office,

"You all know what you saw last night was real!" Michael said lighting a cigarette, "Now, what is the final challenge?"

"Well, it's a maze. The five champions make their way thru it and in the middle they will find…" High command started to say.

"Him!" Michael said.

"Yes, you see while you where a sleep the five champions took a test. The highest rank one, Light, gets to go in 1st followed by Aziz, then Jamie, Brandon, and final Markus." High command said.

"Alright, you all need to stay together!" Michael started to say.

"Fuck you! I can tack that guy myself." Markus replayed.

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" Michael yelled slamming his fist on the table, "This is my challenge, not yours! I was so stupid to lessen to him. I should of known he was using me!"

"Well, there is a way for you to duel him…" High command said, "You see getting to the middle will tack some time, every champion can have one person to replace them, only once thou for 2 minutes."

"2 minutes? That's all I need. Hoffman…" Michael said looking over at Brandon.

"I got you Brill, I do the leg work you do the hard work. Got it!" Brandon said sitting there looking at Michael.

"Good, you all know what you need to do, let Brandon in there first." Michael said.

"Well, when he would enter the chamber you cannot take his place." High command said.

"Okay, when Hoffman gets there I will change places with him, then I will duel the Nightmare King!" Michael said.

Later that day,

"Jamie just went into her door, Brandon have one minute till he goes in." Doug said looking at Michael.

"What!? Is there something in my teeth?" asked Michael.

"No! I need to give you all the information I have now." Doug said placing his left hand on the top of Michael's head and his right hand on Michael's chest.

"What are you…" asked Michael.

"Quite please." Doug said as they started to glow.

As a bright flash of light in gulped them, Michael was passed the knowledge Doug was carrying for him.

"Wow, what the fuck happened?" asked Doug, "And way am I dressed so fuckly?"

"Wow, I fell all the knowledge of all the millenniums passed!" Michael said standing up, "I know how to kill him now!"

"Kill who?" asked Doug as Michael walked out of the room, "What did I miss?"

"You missed it all!" Ben said spinning around in the chare in front of Doug.

"Like what?" asked Doug

"Let me fill you in." Ben said tacking Doug by the arm.

"Okay…" Doug said not knowing what to except

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 21 – The Final Challenge, Michael Vs. Nightmare King (Part 2)

"So you think this will really work?" Brandon asked prepping to go into the maze.

"Yeah, just make it there and I'll do the rest." Michael said putting the phone down, "I just hope Hoffman can make it there before any one gets to reckless."

As the door in front of Brandon opened he wished that everything would work out.

"So, that's what happened?" Doug asked not remembering a thing.

"Yeah, Pain is the bad guy. We have to get him out of here before he gets some one killed." Ben said looking at Doug with deep hatred for Pain.

Back at the maze Brandon has been walking around trying to find his way thru when he bumped into Jamie,

"Hey, you okay?" Jamie asked helping Brandon up.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't see you there." Brandon said holding his head.

"Are you worried about what Michael said?" asked Jamie walking with Brandon down the maze hall.

"Yeah, a little. But I know Brill will come thru, he always does." Brandon said looking around a corner.

Back in the waiting room,

"So Brill, you think you can stop the Nightmare King?" Pain asked walking into the room.

"Yeah, whats it to you?" asked Michael trying not to attack Pain.

"You see, it means nothing to me. But my master would like to kill you!" Pain said putting his head next to Michael ear while whispering to him, "You see, you are meant to die here. I will see to that!"

"Yeah, you can try!" Michael said as his phone rang and Pain walked away, "Yeah?"

"I'm here." Brandon said on the other side.

"Good!" Michael said as he walked thru another door as Brandon walked torwds him.

"He's right thru that door, Light and Markus didn't wait." Brandon said putting his head down.

"That's cool, I'll bring them back what about Jamie?" Michael asked stopping half way thru the door way.

"She's right out the door." Brandon said stopping.

"Good. I'll bring them back." Michael said walking away.

"I know you will." Brandon said turning around looking at Michael.

As Michael walked thru the door way he saw Jamie standing there with a whirred look on her face,

"Whats wrong?" Michael asked her walking up to the door.

"Aziz just ran in there saying that he could take that thing…" Jamie said looking down.

"That's alright, he will lose." Michael said looking at the door.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!" Aziz yelled from behind the door as it opened.

"Looks like it's my turn." Michael said lightning a cigarette as he walked into the door way.

"Welcome, my king!" The Nightmare King said bowing to Michael as he walked into a room that looked like an ancient barrel tome.

"Yeah, let's get this over with!" Michael said readying his duel disk.

"Let's!" the Nightmare King said as a black duel disk appeared on his wrist.

"I'll start this!" Michael said drawing his card, "I play the spell card 'Mech Summoner' this lets me special summon 1 of each 'Gadget Head', 'Gadget Arms', 'Gadget Torso', 'Gadget Lags', and 'Gadget Battery Pack' then I send them the Graveyard to Special Summon 'Gadget Mech' then I set 2 cards then I summon 'Queen of Fire' in DEF mode. Your turn!" (Life Points at end of turn; Michael = 4000 / Nightmare King = 4000) {Time Left: 1:30}

"Glade to see your taking this seriously!" The Nightmare King said drawing his card, "I summon 'Dark Lucius LV4' in ATK mode, then I play the Field Spell, 'Mystic Plasma Zone' this up's my monsters ATK by 500 points, then I equip him with 'Fiend Castle' this card give him another 500 ATK points. Now he will attack your Queen!"

As the Nightmare King's monster when in for the attack,

"I play my face down, 'Draining Shield' this stops your attack and add your monsters ATK to my Life Points!" Michael said not letting the Nightmare King see his true trump card.

"Well then, with this question I end my turn, do you really think you're going to win?" the Nightmare King asked. (Life Points at end of turn; Michael = 6000 / Nightmare King = 4000) {Time Left: 1:00}

"Yes." Michael closing his eyes as he draw his card, "I play 'Pot of Greed' then I play 'Bonfire' I summon 'Fire Tamer' now my Mech will attack your monster! Then my Tamer will attack your Life Points! I set one card!" Michael said ending his turn. (Life Points at end of turn; Michael = 6000 / Nightmare King = 200) {Time Left: 0:50}

"Wow, you don't waste any time!" The Nightmare King said drawing his card.

"Do you wish for this to end?" Michael asked looking at his face down card.

"Shore, end it now!" the Nightmare King said laughing knowing Michael couldn't.

"I play my face down!" Michael yelled as his face down card slowly roes.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 21 – The Final Challenge, Michael Vs. Nightmare King (Part 3)

As Michael entered the duel with the Nightmare King he only had 1 minute and 30 secants to defeat the Nightmare King. After going back and forth for a few rounds Michael had the Nightmare King on his last 200 Life Points, then Michael asked the Nightmare King if he wanted him to finish the Nightmare King off, to this the Nightmare King answered yes,

"I play my face down!" Michael yelled as his face down card slowly roes.

"What a trap card!?" The Nightmare King said shocked to see what it was, "Were do you get that!?"

"My grandmother gave it to me before I come back from the Nightmare Realm." Michael replied with a smile.

"Here, take this. You might need it." Michael's grandmother said winking at him.

" 'Soul Sealing'! Never heard of it." Michael said looking at his grandmother confused.

"I didn't know what the card truly did till Doug gave me the knowledge need to take you!" Michael explained while the Nightmare King stood there shocked that Michael had fulfilled his destiny, "Now this trap lets me take your soul and put it into one thing."

"What are you going to put it in?" asked the Nightmare King.

"Me, you see I need you at my beck in call. You will serve your king now!" Michael said as he and the Nightmare King started to glow and the souls become one.

As Michael fall to the ground, Markus, Light, and Aziz appeared laying were the Nightmare King was standing. As Michael laid on the stone table the maze started to come down around him, Jamie not knowing what to do, Brandon appeared in a door way to save her. The hole school watched as the last thing they saw was Michael, Markus, Light, and Aziz just laying in the middle of the maze wail Brandon tried to save Jamie.

"Dud, what the fuck happened?" Doug yelled at the TV as it went snowy.

"I hope they're alright." Kassi said holding her hands to her chest.

"There fine." Ben said not even looking at the TV

"How could you say that!" Sheryl said punching Ben in the back of his head.

"Wow, I didn't see that coming!" High command said sitting in the teachers langue with the other principals and Pain.

"I hope everyone is okay." Pain said wishing for them all to be died in the back of his mind.

"Michael!" Mr. Brill yelled at his TV in his office went snowy as everyone in the building looked up.

"What just happened?" asked Alex, sitting in his family room with his family watching the tournament on their TV

As the dust settled a person stood up as everyone's TV turned back on to the tournament. As the cloud of dust settled we see Michael standing alone atop the destroyed maze with his forehead glowing red. As Michael walked over to were the others were laying Michael moved the rocks to uncover the boys, then Michael drooped to the ground.

"Go, send in the med team!" High command said on the phone.

As the med team ran to were Michael and the others are we hear Doug's cell phone

Ring,

"Hoffman?" Doug said looking at his cell phone, "Hello! Are you ok?! Good, how's Brill? What do you mean you 'don't know?' that bull shit! Fine we're be right there!" Doug said hanging up the phone, "Come on, were going to the med wing."

As the others entered the medical wing of the school we see Michael, Aziz, Markus, and Light being rushed into the ER room.

"Ensues me nurse, are they okay?" Doug asked one of the nurses standing at the front doors of the ER room.

"I don't know, they just got here." The nurse replied.

"Thanks!" Doug said turning around pissed that she didn't know anything.

"Well?" asked Sheryl.

"She doesn't know anything!' Doug said taking a set.

"You know, I'm really starting to hat this place." Ben said sitting on the floor looking at the ER doors.

"I know what you mean!" Sheryl said sitting next to Doug as Brandon and Jamie walked into the med wing.

"Hoffman!" Doug said running up to him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, were fine." Brandon said tacking a set next to Ben on the floor.

"Hey Bon!" Ben said not looking away from the ER doors.

"Hey." Brandon said staring at the ER doors also.

"Wow, you guys gana sit there looking at the ER doors till they come out?" Kassi asked.

"Yeah, why aren't you staying?" Ben asked still looking at the ER doors.

"Yeah I'm staying. But I'm not just gana look at those doors all day and night." Kassi said sitting down next to Sheryl as Sheryl put her head on Kassi's shoulder, "It'll be okay! He's spirit is strong."

"I know, I just hat worrying like this about him!" Sheryl said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Hey, at least we won the tournament!" Brandon said trying to make a joke still looking at the ER doors.

"Yeah, at what cost?" Jamie said sitting across from Sheryl and Kassi.

While in the ER room Michael is having a little chat with the Nightmare King,

"Understand!" Michael said kicking the Nightmare King across a dark plane.

"Yes, my master." The Nightmare King said putting his head down in shame.

"Why did you tell me to hold this tournament?" Michael asked as he picked the Nightmare King up by his neck.

"I could tell you that was to help you, or that I know this would happen and you would need me for later. But that's not true." The Nightmare King said.

"Then tell me the truth!" Michael said throwing the Nightmare King into a wall.

"Okay, I really just wanted to take over your realm, but I'm not the one your meant to destroy." The Nightmare King said trying to get up as Michael walked over to him.

"Who is the one I'm meant to destroy?" Michael asked putting his foot in the Nightmare King's throat.

"You're meant to destroy the ruler of the Nightmare Realm!" The Nightmare King said holding his arm up as he lost conciseness.

"Nice to have this talk!" Michael said walking away.

As Michael woke up the doctors had to restrain him from moving.

"Sorry Michael, you can't move. You injuries are to series, now that your awake that's a good sign." One of the doctors told Michael.

"Grate." Michael said moving his head to the right looking out the window in the ER doors, seeing Ben and Brandon sitting there looking at him.

"Brills awake." Brandon said still straying at the ER doors.

"How do you know?" Sheryl asked picking up her head.

"We can see him thru the window here." Ben said still staying at the ER doors.

"Well that a good thing." Kassi said standing up.

"Were are you going?" asked Jamie.

"To the bathroom, is that alright!" Kassi said snapping at Jamie.

"Sorry." Jamie said as Kassi walked away.

"Yeah, is every one okay?" Ange asked standing next to Kassi looking in the mirror.

"Well, Mikes awake. We don't know how he is thou." Kassi said looking thru her purse.

"What are you looking for?" asked Ange.

"My camera." Kassi said still looking thru her purse.

"Why do you want that?" Ange asked.

"Cuss one, its mine. Two I wana start taking pictures of every one." Kassi said finding her camera.

"Why do you…." Ange started to say.

"Cuss I wana!" Kassi said walking out the door as Ange fallowed behind her.

"Hey guys, I know this might not be the best time to ask this but is it okay if I take some pictures of all of us over the rest of this year and next?" Kassi asked knowing noone wanted to talk about that now.

"I think that's a good idea." Michael said being pushed out of the ER room by some of the nurses.

"Mike!"Everyone said rushing to be around him.

"Alright, alright. Back off!" Michael said not moving anything below his neck.

"Are you okay?" Sheryl asked.

"Yeah hun, I'm fine. The doctors just don't want me to move yet." Michael said as Sheryl kissed Michael's forehead.

"Wow brill, you look like shit!" Ben said turning around.

"You came down here just to tell me that Ben?" Michael asked as he laughed.

"Yeah, pretty much!" Ben said sitting down.

"Someone punch him." Michael said as he was pushed into the elevator.

"Why would you say that?" Kassi asked.

"That's just Ben." Sheryl said smiling.

"Yeah, that how he shows his affection." Doug said wanting to kill Ben.

"You know this year Brill has been in the hospital more than me!" Ben said putting his head back wail he had this big smile on his face.

"You know it's sad, but true!" Doug said thinking back.

"Wow, a year were Ben hasn't been in the ER." Brandon said laughing.

"Yeah I know, how rear is that?" Sheryl said laughing.

After a few days in the hospital Michael and the others were back to normal and felt great.

"Sorry for all the trouble this tournament has been." Michael said shaking the four other champions hands.

"It's all good bro." Markus said.

"Hay, everything turned out alright." Light said.

"I guess it could have been worse." Jamie said with a smile on her face.

"You know, if next year's tournament is like this I'm hunting you down." Aziz said.

"Well if that's the case, you know where I'll be!" Michael said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah." Aziz said boarding the ship.

"Wow that was some year." Ange said standing next to Kassi.

"Yeah it was." Kassi said as the ship Ange should have been on sealed away, "Ange!"

"What?" Ange said standing there looking confused at Kassi's reaction.

"Why aren't you on the boat?" Kassi asked.

"Cuss, one I don't wana be. And two this is my school now!" Ange said smiling.

"Great!" Kassi said putting her head down.

"Cheer up mate!" Ange said giving Kassi a huge hug, "It's gana be like old times!"

"Yeah, fun!" Kassi said hanging her head.

"Wow, another one joins the group!" Michael said laughing.

"Yeah, it looks like were gana have a great summer!" Sheryl said holding Michaels hand as our heroes and harrowers watch the sun set.

As everyone went home to see their family's we see Michael mediating,

"Michael, I sense evil come our way." The Nightmare King said standing in front of Michael on a dark plane.

"I fell it too, keep an eye out. This is where you will pay for your keep." Michael said walking away as the plane landed in New York City.

"You okay honey?" Sheryl asked Michael as they got off the plane while a group of photographs rushed the plane.

"Man I hat those fuckers!" Michael said getting into his limo.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 22 – Summer Time Blues!

"Do you remember when summer meant we got to spend time with our kids?" Mr. Brill asked Mr. Sipler.

"Yeah, but their growing up so fast." Mr. Sipler said with his head back relaxing in his office.

"I guess you're right." Mr. Brill said lightning a cigar.

"You hat that Michael smokes, but you smoke those!" Mr. Sipler said putting Mr. Brill in a corner.

"To shay! I'm of age!" Mr. Brill said laughing at what he just said.

"Yeah, so Michaels this year!" Mr. Sipler said laughing too.

"I mean really think about it, Michael and Doug were inseparable when they meet." Mr. Brill said thinking back.

"Yeah, there over my house or yours play Duel Monsters." Mr. Sipler said thinking back also.

"Yeah, now Michael's over in Europe with Sheryl." Mr. Brill said taking a puff of his cigar.

"And Doug's over in Japan with Mr. Kaiba." Mr. Sipler said closing his eyes.

"Man I miss my kids!" Mr. Brill said as someone busted into Mr. Sipler office.

"Can I help you?" asked Mr. Sipler.

"Yes, you can!" The man said pull out a duel disk.

Over in Europe,

"Mike I've had the greatest time!" Sheryl said spinning around.

"I'm glad you're having a good time." Michael said as his cell phone rang.

"Don't answer it, please." Sheryl said as Michael answered the call.

"WHAT!" Michael yelled as everyone on the street looked at him.

Over in Japan,

"Well Mr. Kaiba I think everything should work much fast now." Doug said rolling out from the main solid vision server computer.

"That and everything will look more realist." Seto said as Doug's cell phone started to ring.

"Excise me Mr. Kaiba." Doug said answering the call, "WHAT HAPPENED!?"

Back in the U.S.,

"Yeah bro, it's bad, this guy just come on the TV and said he was the new president of Ill Illusions' Game Corp." Brandon said passing back and forth in his living room while Jamie sat on his couch staring at the TV.

"It's on again." Jamie said punting to the TV.

"Here listen." Brandon said holding the phone up to the TV.

"For those of you just joining use, a man named Mr. Brill made an announcement an hour ago that he is the new president of Ill Illusions' Game Corp." the lady on the TV said, "Joining use now is our financial correspondent. Now what does this say of Ill Illusions' Game Corp?"

"Well, as of right now it means nothing. In a few days we will see what kind of impact this will have on the stock market." The financial correspondent said.

"Now he didn't say if he was related to the current president. Did he?" the lady on the TV asked.

"No he didn't, but was I said. Right now that makes no deferent's in the stock market." The financial correspondent said.

"Thank you, we will keep you pasted on this as it unfolds." The lady on the TV said as Brandon took the phone away from the TV

"Well, did you call Brill?" Doug asked.

"FUCK NO!" Brandon yelled as Doug pulled the phone away from his ear, "You can tell him.

"I would but he's here!" Doug said hanging up the phone.

"Douglass!" Michael yelled as Sheryl ran to catch up to Michael, "Did you know about this?" Michael asked as he stood next to Seto not even saying hi.

"Hello Mike." Seto said wiping his hands.

"Hi! Did you!?" Michael asked again.

"NO! Hoffman just called me to tell me it happened!" Doug said hoping Michael wouldn't throw something at him.

"I know this might happen!" Michael said throwing his cell phone argent the wall just missing Doug's head.

"Bro, you're lucky you missed me!" Doug said turning around to see Michael's face turning red with anger as his forehead started to glow bright red, "You okay?"

"I'M GANA KILL THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" Michael yelled as a bright red light rushed thru Kaiba Corp.

"Is he okay?" Seto asked.

"I hope so." Doug said.

Back in the U.S.,

"Now all I need is my brother and his little friend to lose to one of my minions." The man said.

"Master, Brandon Hoffman and Benjamin Bruckheimer are here for Mr. Brill." A man said bowing.

"Give them a welcome they will not forget." The man said laughing.

"Yes, master." The man said walking out of the room.

"So how pissed was Brill when you told him?" Ben asked waiting in the lobby.

"I didn't tell him." Brandon said looking around as a group of minions surrounded him and Ben.

"Well isn't this nice?" Ben asked readying his duel disk.

"Yeah, nothing like a nice home welcome." Brandon said with a smile on his face.

Over in Japan,

"Okay, who is this guy?" Seto asked as they watched the TV.

"He's my older brother." Michael said going thru Seto's cards.

"Here, we're going to use those new duel disks." Doug said handing Michael and Sheryl the new duel disks.

"Wow, those look cool." Sheryl said putting it on.

"Yeah, it's something Mr. Kaiba and I come up with when we re-tuned the main computer." Doug said putting one on.

"So this is a blade duel disk?" Michael said putting one on.

"Yes, and the old ones will not work with the new system." Seto said putting one on.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked Seto.

"I'm coming to help you. I know a thing or two about people trying to take over a company." Seto said putting his deck in the duel disk.

"Alright! Let's get going to New York!" Sheryl said jumping out of her char.

Back in New York City,

"What the hell!" Ben said as his duel disk wouldn't turn on.

"Why aren't they working?" Brandon asked as he scratched his head.

"Looks like you two did get the memo." The man said walking down the stars.

"What memo?" Brandon asked confused at what was going on.

"You see, I picked today to take over because I knew Kaiba was shouting down the duel system to do some upgrades!" The man said laughing.

"That's great! They couldn't even tell us?" Ben yelled as the group of minions grabbed them.

"Take them to my castle." The man said laughing.

As Michael and Doug's privet jet landed on their company building they saw a man standing in front of another jet.

"Chris!" Michael yelled as the man get on the jet.

"Well little brother, if you want your company and your friends back come find me!" Chris said as the jet took off.

"FUCK!" Michael yelled as the jet fly out of sight.

"Man, we have to find were he took them." Sheryl said.

"I have an idea!" Doug said running into the building.

"Were is he going?" Seto asked.

"His office probably." Michael said running right behind Doug.

When the group got to Doug's office, he ran to his desk an longed onto his computer,

"Fuck!" Doug said smacking the monitor, "They wiped it clean!"

"What! How?" asked Michael.

"They stole our system and wiped out our copy of the system." Doug said putting his head down.

"How did they do that?" Michael asked as his father limbed into the office.

"Sorry son, he made me copy the system." Mr. Brill said as he collapsed.

"Dad!" Michael yelled as he ran to his father's side.

"I'm calling the ambulance now!" Sheryl said picking up the phone.

As the ambulance drove away we see Michael and the others stand outside thinking of a plain,

"So what do we do now?" Sheryl asked looking around.

"Let's go to Kaiba Corp. America to use my system to find this 'castle' of your brothers!" Seto said.

"Alright! Let's go!" Michael said turning around to the garage.

"Where are we going?" Sheryl asked as Michael pulled out a set of keys.

"This is our ride." Michael said as a set of lights turned on a car sitting there.

"Wow! That's a nice car!" Sheryl said as her jaw groped in awe.

"You like?" asked Michael.

"YES!" Sheryl yelled hugging the car.

"Were all not going to fit in that…" Doug said pushing his glasses up as he pushed a button and another set of light turned on, on another car.

"WOW! That one's nice too!" Sheryl said hugging that car.

"Here Mr." Doug started to say.

"Its Kaiba!" Seto said taking the keys from doug.

"Right!" Doug said getting into his car.

"We're follow you then." Michael said getting into the driver side of his car.

"This is so cool!" Sheryl said, "I didn't know you has your license?"

"Yeah, I got it before we went to Europe." Michael said smiling while he turned the key.

As they made their way to Kaiba Corp. America, we see Chris throwing Brandon and Ben in a room,

"Now, you boys will behave wont you?" Chris asked.

"Fuck no!" Ben said kicking a wall, "Fuck that hurt!"

"Well I would hope so. You see that room has reinforced steel coving the walls. You can't get out, and noone can get in!" Chris said laughing on a monitor in the room.

"Dud! What are we gana do?" asked Brandon.

"Wait for Brill and Doug!" Ben said sitting down on a char in the room, "At least the chars comfy."

"Wow, and I thought I saw the best in everything!" Brandon said putting his head down.

"Alright I should have the location in a few minutes." Seto said typing.

"Wow, I didn't know you could use the duel system to track down people." Sheryl said.

"Well really you can't! Since the only working duel disk are ours and theirs, this will show us all the working duel disk in the world right now." Doug said explaining what was going on to Sheryl.

"Got it!" Sheryl said shaking her head.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 23 – The Rage of the King!

"There, 500 miles in the middle of the pacific ocean!" Seto said putting to the dot on the map.

"Put the location in the GPS in the jet and let's go!" Michael said walking torwds the jet.

"Right!" Sheryl said following Michael.

"Where are you going?" Michael asked Sheryl as he turned around.

"With you! And you can't stop me!" Sheryl said standing her ground.

"Alright then, let's go!" Michael said with a smile on his face.

"Master! A plane as been spotted on our raider!" a man said bowing to Chris.

"Good! They found me! Send out the electro wave!" Chris said sitting back in his chare.

"There it is." Seto said flying the jet.

"We're about 200 miles away from the island." Doug said in the co-caption set.

"Good." Michael said as the electro wave tour thru the jet.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Michael yelled as the jet fall out of the sky.

"I don't know!" Seto yelled trying to pull the jet out of the fall.

"We lost everything!" Doug yelled checking all the equipment.

"Damn! Brace for splash down!" Michael said getting himself readied for the crash.

As the jet crashed into the ocean the jet broke into two halves. As the two parts sunk, we see Michael, Sheryl, Doug, and Seto bob on top of the water.

"Is every one okay?" Michael asked looking around.

"I'm okay." Doug said keeping afloat.

"I'll live." Sheryl said.

"I've had more fun." Seto said looking pissed.

"Sorry we didn't put an emergency boats on the jet!" Michael said splashing Seto as a big black boat pulled up next to the group.

"Come on! You are your prisoners!" the caption of the boat said over the intercom.

"Great! Anything elts going to go wrong?" Michael yelled as it started to rain.

"Shout up!" everyone said splashing Michael.

As the ship went torwds the small island Michael and the others are forced into dueling,

"Attack!" Michael said as his monster went in for the attack.

"You know what they're doing right?"asked the Nightmare King.

"_Yes!"_ Michael said to the Nightmare King mentally, "_That's why I'm not using my really deck._"

"Oh, okay. I got you now!" The Nightmare King said going back into Michael's psyche.

"Were are you taking us?" Michael asked in a demanding voice.

"You will see when we get there!" The caption said entering the hole of the ship.

"And how are you?" Seto asked with a cocky tone in his voice.

"I'm the man running things around here!" The caption said getting in Seto's face.

"Well, in that case, do you mind getting me a beer?" Seto asked with a smile.

"Why you!" The caption said punching Seto in the stomach.

"That wasn't very nice…" Seto said holding his stomach, "You know, I have a proposition for you."

"Yeah, whats that?" The caption asked standing over Seto.

"Let's duel, you win we go peacefully." Seto said standing back up.

"And if you win?" the caption asked looking Seto in the eye.

"We take over this ship and you and your men jump over board." Seto claimed as he put his duel disk on.

"Fine!" The caption said as he put his duel disk on, "Fine, I'll first!"

"Fine by me!" Seto said laughing.

"You willn't be laughing after this!" the caption said drawing his card, "I summon 'Cloudian - Poison Cloud' in DEF mode, and I set 2 cards your turn." (Life Points at end of turn, Caption = 4000 / Seto = 4000)

"Draw!" Seto said drawing his card, "I summon 'Kaibaman' then I use his effect to special summon 1 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' from my hand, then I play 'Burst Stream of Destruction' this card destroys all your monsters, but my Blue-Eyes cannot attack this turn!"

"Then whats the point in play it!?" The caption said as every one behind him started to laugh.

"You'll see!" Michael said with a smile on his face.

"Now I play 'Pot of Greed' then I play 'Polymerization' to fuse the 2 Blue-Eyes in my hand with the one on the field to fusion summon 'Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon'!" Seto said summoning his strongest monster.

"That's why he played that spell." Michael said as he and the others started to laugh.

"Now let me show you the power of my Ultimate Dragon!" Seto said as his dragon attack and blow a hug hole in the side of the ship sending the caption and his crew flying out the hole, "That was too easy." (Life Points at end of turn, Caption = 0 / Seto = 4000)

"Well, let get to some where we can hide till we think of something to do!" Michael said patching the hole.

"Good idea." Doug said heading to the deck of the ship.

While Doug was finding a place to stop the ship out of sight, Michael joined Doug in the control room,

"Did you find us spout off their raider?" Michael asked standing behind Doug.

"Yeah, theres a cliff over there that should hide us for awhile till they come looking for us." Doug said dropping the anchor, "You know I'm worried about my dad."

"I know, sorry I didn't ask earlier, but do you know where he is?" Michael asked putting his head down in shame.

"He's with your brother, I saw him in the back of your brothers helicopter." Doug said lighting a cigarette.

"I didn't see him, sorry." Michael said looking away.

"It's cool, you had other things on your mind at the time." Doug said taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Why would my brother need your dad?" Michael asked as he light a cigarette.

"He might of not got the hole program, my dad knows it better than any of us." Doug said putting his cigarette out.

"Well, we have to find him before he's forced to give the rest of the program to Chris." Michael said putting his cigarette out and walking away.

"How are we going to get in that castle with noone seeing us?" Doug asked walking behind Michael.

"Leave that to me." Michael said walking into the captions quarters.

Meanwhile in the castle,

"Oi prick!" One of the guards yelled.

As the other guard looked back he was hit in the head with a led pipe.

"Wow, did you have to crake his skull open?" guard 2 asked.

"Yes, yes I did." Guard 1 said walking away.

"How are we going to find them?" guard 2 asked.

"Just get the duel disk, and leave the thinking to me." Guard 1 said.

"She's in a great mood." Guard 2 said taking the duel disk off the dead guards arm.

"Man what is taking them so long?" Ben asked pacing back and forth.

"Maybe they got caught." Brandon said looking out the bared window.

"Yeah, when did we switch out looks?" Ben said stopping and looking at Brandon.

"You know, I don't know!" Brandon said secreting his head.

In the top room of the castle,

"Tell me what I want to know!" Chris yelled.

"I told you, I can't!" Mr. Sipler said tied to a char.

"Fine, I'll bite. Why can't you tell me?" Chris asked sitting back in his char.

"I don't know the rest of the program." Mr. Sipler said.

"How could you not know it!" Chris yelled slamming his fist on his desk.

"My son is the only other person who knows the other part of the program, he wrought it." Mr. Sipler said with a smile on his face.

"Well then your son have twenty minutes to get here, or you die!" Chris said pull out a gun from under his desk.

Back on the ship,

"What! You want to just rush in there and fight to the top!" Doug yelled.

"Yeah, pretty much." Michael said.

"That's stupid!" Sheryl said.

"Thank hun, your really helping." Michael said looking at her.

"I assume you have a plane." Seto said.

"Yes, theres a submarine under this ship. We can get to it from this hatch." Michael said opening the hatch.

"Okay, it's not so stupid after all." Sheryl said putting her head down.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 24 – Turn up the Heat!

"We're are 2 minutes from the island." Doug said looking at the raider.

"Good." Michael said reading his duel disk.

Back in the castle,

"Hello?" guard 1 asked walking into the prison.

"Great, now we have to worry about them fucking with us." Brandon said standing up.

"Not if your good." Guard 2 said taking his helmet off.

"Markus!" Brandon yelled.

"Yeah, now keep it down." Guard 1 said taking her helmet off.

"Jamie!" Brandon whispered.

"Haha. Any way here are new duel disk, you should be able to duel now." Jamie said giving Brandon a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright!" Ben said putting the new duel disk on.

At the top of the castle,

"Sir, we find the ship." A guard said reporting in.

"Good, so you have them?" Chris asked holding the gun.

"Um, no sir. They were not on the ship." The guard said cowering.

"WHAT!" Chris yelled.

Under the island,

"Okay, we made it now we have to get to the top of this thing without being seen." Michael said whispering.

"I think we could help!" Markus said standing atop the stair way.

"Well, I didn't think we would find you guys this fast." Doug said standing up.

"Yeah, we had a little help from the inside." Brandon said holding Jamie by the hip.

"Aw, Hoffmans in love!' Michael said.

"Not now Brill, we have to get my dad." Doug said turning around.

"Right." Michael said, "And how do we do that?"

"Theres an elevator over there, it will take us right to the top." Jamie said.

"They will waiting for us." Michael said.

"It's our best shot thou." Doug said walking torwds the elevator.

"Alright, let's go!" Michael said waving everyone on.

As the group rode the elevator up Michael and Doug gave the other the new blade duel disks. When they got to the top the elevator doors opened to a group of guards standing there waiting for them,

"Told you so." Michael said with a laugh in his voice.

"We'll hold them off, you guys go get Doug's dad!" Brandon said as him and Ben readied there duel disks.

"Right." Michael said as he and the rest of the group ran into Chris' office.

"Well, they made it with one minute to spar." Chris said holding the gun to Mr. Sipler's head.

"Let him go Chris!" Michael demanded.

"No!" Chris said laughing.

"Fine, I'll make a deal with you. Let's have a 1 turn duel, we each pick one Monster, one Spell, and one Trap card. No Life Points, first monster to destroy the other wins." Doug said readying his duel disk.

"And if I win?" Chris asked.

"I will finish the program you need." Doug said looking up at him.

"And you win?" Chris said readying his duel disk.

"You let my dad go!" Doug said getting his three cards out.

"Is that all?" Chris asked laughing, "You just want you daddy?"

"Yeah, Brill will take care of you after I win." Doug said, "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's do this!" Chris said summoning his monster, "I'll play 'Cyber End Dragon' then I set one card and play 'Cyber Power Boost!' this doubles my monsters ATK!"

"Well, I'm impressed." Doug said, "I play the spell card 'Trap Booster' I must discard a card but it's all good, then I play the trap 'Dark World Destroying!' this destroys your monster and face down card."

"Well neither of us have a monster, who wins?" Chris asked.

"I do!" Doug said as his monster is summoned from the graveyard, "I summon 'Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World' this card gets special summoned from the graveyard when its sent there from my hand. NOW ATTACK GOLDD!"

As Doug's monster attack it throw Chris back into the wall were a piece of metal sticking out of the wall japed throw Chris' lag.

"Fuck! My lag!" Chris said holding his lag in pain.

"Good, now let Mr. Sipler go!" Michael said holding the gun to Chris' head.

"No!" Chris said.

"Fine!" Michael said as he pulled the trigger and shot Chris in his other knee.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Chris yelled.

"Let him go, NOW!" Michael yelled.

"Fine." Chris said pushing the bottom to release Mr. Sipler.

"Good, now you can die here." Michael said as he and the rest of his friends sailed away as the island blow up behind them.

"Was it really necessary to blow it up?" Sheryl asked.

"Yes, a man like that shouldn't be allowed to live." Michael said not looking at Sheryl.

"If, you say so." Sheryl said walking away.

A few weeks later,

"Well, it's good to see you out of that hospital." Mr. Sipler said.

"Yeah, now I have to get this paper work done so every one doesn't lose their jobs." Mr. Brill said.

"Good luck!" Mr. Sipler said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm going to need it." Mr. Brill said laughing.

"Brandon, are you okay?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, I just don't want you to leave." Brandon said looking down.

"It's okay, we will see each other in a few months." Jamie said giving Brandon a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright." Brandon said smiling.

Atop of Ill Illusions' Game Corp.,

"Michael, I think we should start to see other people." Sheryl said looking down.

"WHAT!?" Michael yelled, "I know this summer wasn't the best but…"

"It wasn't that, it was the way you handled your brother, you killed him." Sheryl said as she shivered.

"I know, it's just…" Michael started to say.

"Don't try to explain, I'm sorry it over." Sheryl said walking away.

"Great end to the great summer Mike!' the Nightmare King said sitting next to Michael.

"Shout up!" Michael said.

"What did you say?" Sheryl asked.

"I wasn't talking to you." Michael said lighting a cigarette.

"Fine!" Sheryl said getting into the elevator.

"First Herald, then your own brother, next your girl friend. Who alts will you heart?" the Nightmare King asked laughing.

"Just leave me alone." Michael said as the Nightmare King resided into Michael's psyche.

Over in Europe,

"Did you see the paper today?" Ange said.

"Yeah, I hope Michael's okay." Kassi said looking at the paper.

"I'm sorry are you Miss. Henry?" a young man asked.

"Maybe, who are you?" Kassi asked.

"Attack!" a large man in a cloak said as a monster attacked Ben.

"What the fuck happened?" Ben asked as he passed out.

"I'm here to speak with Mr. Neuss." Pain said with a smile on his face.

"Right this way sir." A guard at the prison said.

"Hello Mr. Neuss." Pain said sitting down at the table.

"Who are you?" Herald asked.

"I'm the man that can give you, your life back." Pain said.

"Michael I know you told me to leave you alone, but I fell there is something wrong with your friends." The Nightmare King said.

"Alright, Explain." Michael said laying in bad awake.

"Michael what is going on?' Sheryl asked herself as she sees a dark hole in the sky.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 25 – The Return of Herald!

After a long summer our hero have finely returned to school and cannot wait to start their senior year. As our heroes wait outside were they do ever first day of school they fall that something or in this case someone is missing,

"Shouldn't he have been here by now?" Ben asked looking around.

"He might just be running late." Brandon said eating a sandwich.

"Hoffman, the man is missing and all you care about is your stomach?" Michael said grabbing the sandwich from Brandon.

"He's not missing! He's late!" Brandon said taking a bite out of the sandwich as Michael was still holding it.

"That's wrong!" Michael said handing Brandon his sandwich back.

"Guys Pain isn't here yet ether!" Doug said running up to group.

"Good!" Michael said.

"Not really…." The Nightmare King said appearing behind Michael, "There is noone in charge, the students are ruining the school."

"Alright, fine." Michael said putting his head down as his friends looked at him worried, "I'm declaring a lock down. Every commander to their post. LET'S GO PEOPLE!"

As the seniors ran over the school to get everything in order all the students were gathered in the main hall to be told what to do next,

"In accredits to rule 159 paragraph 4 sub part B; while the Head Commander and Vic Principal are not on school grounds the raining Duel King of sad school shall have command over the school till the time the Head Commander and/or Vice Principal return. What that means is that I'm calling the shoot for now so sit down and shut the fuck up!" Michael yelled as a helicopter landed outside the hall, "What the fuck?"

"Glade to see you learned how to fallow rules finely." A man said walking into the main hall.

"HERALD?" Michael yelled.

"That, High Command now Mr. Brill." Herald said laughing.

"How, but why, I thought…" Michael tried to say.

"Let me explain." Pain said stepping out from behind Herald, "You see the man you call High Command was offered a job with the World Duel Accession, and to be honest, I would of killed him if he would of turned it down that's a once on a life time thing to be offered."

"Well, your right about that." Michael said lightning a cigarette.

"Any way, the WDA thought I could run this school, I told them I was honored, but I have just been the vice principal for less than a school year, so I thought of Mr. Neuss here, he has many years helping to run this school and do the job better than I could, so I talked the World Dueling Board to give him another chants." Pain said with a smile as Herald walked up to Michael.

"As of right now, you are relived of your position and do enjoy that cigarette, it will be the last one you and your friends will ever smoke on school grounds!" Herald said laughing grabbing the cigarette out of Michael's moth.

"We'll see about that!" Michael said walking away.

"Oh, and there is not a lot of room to house all the new kids, so as duel king you have to duel each one, the ones that win get to stay, to ones that lose has to retest next year." Herald said not even turning his around to look at Michael.

"I know the rules!" Michael said as he walked away.

Later that day we enter in the middle of Michael's 34 match,

"Attack!" Michael yelled as his monster finished off another kid, "Sorry kid."

"It's okay." The kid said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Very nice Mr. Brill, now for the 35 match Michael vs. James kuleg" Herald said taking his set.

"Hey kid." Michael said readying his duel disk.

"Did you really make those new duel disks?" James asked.

"Well, Doug did. I didn't really 'make' them." Michael said answering the kid.

"Cool, I can't believe I'm going to duel you." James said drawing his card, "I summon 'Flint Lock' in DEF mode then I equip it with 'Flint' then I set 2 cards. End." (Life Points at end of turn, James = 4000 / Michael = 4000)

"Alright." Michael said drawing his card, "I summon 'Queen of Fire' in DEF mode, then I set one card, your turn." (Life Points at end of turn, James = 4000 / Michael = 4000)

"This is so cool!" James said drawing his card, "I summon 'Blue Thunder T-45' in ATK mode, then I play my Lock's effect and I equip your monster with the 'Flint' it's equipped with. Then I play 'Flint Missile' this card destroys your monster, and it returns to my deck instead of going to the graveyard. Now attack my Blue Thunder!"

"I play my face down 'Infernal Flame', with this card I discard one card to negate your attack and destroy the monster, then you loss Life Points equal to half the monsters ATK." Michael said explaining his card.

"Wow, that is so cool!" James said exceeded that he was in a duel with one of the world champions.

"Yeah…" Michael said thinking he hates his life.

"My Lock will attack your Life Points!" James called the attack, "Your turn." (Life Points at end of turn, James = 3150 / Michael = 2500)

"Wow, kid your better then you look." Michael said drawing his card.

"Thanks, a lot of people say that." James said smiling.

"Right, I play 'Mech Summoner' this lets my special summon 5 monsters from my deck, then I send them to the grave to special summon my 'Gadget Mech'!" Michael said as James' eyes glow with awe.

"WOW! That's one of your top monsters!" James said.

"Yeah, it is. Any way than I play 'Monster Reborn' I special summon the monster I discarded last turn, come back to me now 'Flame King' do you know this card?" Michael asked to test the kid.

"No, never heard of it." James said wondering what it was.

"Let me tell you something, those monster can fuse together without 'Polymerization'!" Michael said winking.

'WOW REALLY!?" James yelled.

"Yeah, now I send them to the graveyard to MECH SUMMON 'Pryon Mech ж'!"

"WOW THAT A REALLY COOL CARD!" James yelled at the top of his voice.

"Yeah, now tell me how it feels to be attacked by him!" Michael said as his monster attack James.

"Man I lost!" James said pouching the ground. (Life Points at end of turn, James = 0 / Michael = 2500)

"You know, I think we have room for you here kid." Michael said walking away.

"Really?" James asked.

"Were are you going?" Yelled Herald.

"To the head!" Michael yelled walking out the door.

"_Good, everything is going to plain."_ Pain thought to himself.

After Michael returned he lost three matches then he faced the last new kid,

"WOW, you're a big one." Michael said looking at the new kid, "I mean your fatter than Hoffman!"

"Um, that's not funny." The kid said.

"Alright, the last match, Michael vs. Jesse Togash" Herald said.

"I'll start this off!" Michael said drawing his card, "I play 'Pot of Greed' then I summon 'Double Gadget' in ATK mode. Then I set 2 cards, your turn." (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 4000 / Jesse = 4000)

"Okay." Jesse said nervously as he draw his card, "I play 'Gadget Playground' then I summon 'Green Gadget' in DEF mode, and set 2 cards. Your turn." (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 4000 / Jesse = 4000)

"Finally, hay Hoffman, I find someone that takes longer then you when think of what to do!" Michael yelled to Brandon.

"Haha, very funny Brill!" Brandon yelled from the stands.

"Any way." Michael said drawing his card, "I send my monster to the grave to summon my 'Warring Mars'!"

"Oh man! A Planet monster!" Jesse said putting his head down as everyone in the crowed started to whisper.

"Yep, then I play 'Aftershock' this card give my monster piercing battle damage!" Michael said.

"I play my face down, 'Dust Tornado' and I will destroy your right face down card." Jesse said closing his eyes.

"Well done." Michael said, "Now my Mars will attack your monster!" Michael yelled.

"I play my other face down, 'Half or Nothing' you have to pick one effect, half your monsters ATK or end your Battle Phase." Jesse said holding his breath.

'Well, that's heard." Michael said thinking of what to do, "I'll half my monsters ATK! Then I set 1 card, your turn." (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 4000 / Jesse = 3500)

"Draw…" Jess said shaking as he drew his card, "I summon 'Red Gadget' and he gain 600 ATK do to my spells effect, then I equip him with 'Gadget Tank' this give my monster another 600 ATK, now attack his Mars!"

"WOW, you took out my planet monster!" Michael said in awe that Jesse could do it.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" Jesse said gaining more confidences, "I set 1 card your turn." (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 3700 / Jesse = 3500)

"Draw!' Michael said drawing his card, "I summon 'Gadget Guard' in DEF mode, than I play 'Monster Reborn' to Bring back my Mars! Then I equip him with 'Power Load' this card give my Mars 400 ATK for every monster that did not attack during my Battle Phase. ATTACK HIM MY MARS!"

"I play my face down, 'Sakuretsu Armor', this destroys…" Jess started to say.

"I know what it does!" Michael said getting pissed that he cannot defeat Jesse, "Your turn." (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 3700 / Jesse = 3500)

"I play 'Pot of Greed' then I play 'Double Summon' this lets me normal summon twice this turn, so first I summon 'Green Gadget' then I send my two monster to the graveyard to summon 'Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon' you see, this card gains two effect depending on which Gadget monster are used to summon it. This time it has the power of piercing battle damage, and when it destroys a monster, it inflicts 400 points of damage to your Life Points. ATTACK MY MONSTER!" Jesse said trying to end the duel, "Your turn." (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 2500 / Jesse = 3500)

"Your much better than I thought you were going to be!" Michael said drawing his card, "I play 'Oil' this lets me add 2 Fire monster from my grave to my hand. Then I resummon 'Gadget Guard' in DEF mode. End"

"Draw!" Jesse said drawing his card.

"I know it!" Ben said.

"What?" Brandon said looking at Ben.

"You remember that guy I told you about?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, it was him?!" Brandon said in disbelief.

"I don't think so Ben." Doug said looking at the duel.

"Look! His kicking Brills ass!" Ben said.

"I summon 'Heavy Mech Support Platform'!" Jesse said.

"That's to combo he used on me!" Ben said jumping out of his set.

"Right." Doug said looking on.

"Now I will equip it to my Dragon, then my monster will attack your monster! End!" Jesse said as his monster landed back on his side of the field. (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 800 / Jesse = 3500)

"Draw!" Michael said picking himself up, "I summon 'Double Gadget' and set 1 card. End!" (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 800 / Jesse = 3500)

"Draw!' Jesse said drawing his card, "I play 'Mystic Space Typhoon' then my monster will attack!" Jesse said as his monster ended the duel. (Life Points at end of the duel, Michael = 0 / Jesse = 3500)

"WOW, that kid was way too good the be a freshmen." Michael said laying on his back looking up at the roof.

"That's it, Jesse is in!" Herald yelled.

"Now, everyone please head to your rooms tomorrow we start class'." Pain said standing up.

"Very good Jesse." James said waiting for him outside.

"Thank you master. I just wish I could of faced that fusion of his." Jesse said walking along side James.

"It's alright, theres ways around fusions, now that I know we can destroy his planet monster he stands no chance." James said laughing.

"Yes master!" Jesse said starting to laugh!

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 26 – Training the Boys!

"What happened out there?" asked Doug.

"I lost." Michael said taking a drink.

"We saw that!" Doug said.

"Let it go Doug, every one loss' some times." Brandon said sitting down at the lunch table.

"Well, I just have a bad felling about this." Doug said.

"I told you guys, that Jesse kid was the one that trashed my house!" Ben said ripping off a bit of bread.

"Um, Michael, may I talk to you?" Sheryl asked standing behind Michael.

"Yeah, piss off lady, you can't rip his heart out and except him to talk to you!" Brandon said standing up.

"It's cool bro, I got this." Michael said standing up, "Let's go outside."

"Sorry about that." Michael said lighting a cigarette.

"It's cool, I deserve it." Sheryl said putting her head down, "Any way right before school started I saw a black hole in the sky."

"Really, and I'm the crazy one!" Michael said making fun of her.

"Yeah, well I know what I saw." Sheryl said getting pissed that Michael didn't believe her.

"I saw it too." Kassi said walking up to them.

"From Italy?' Michael said taking a drag of his cigarette.

"No I'm living with my ant in the stats till I generate." Kassi said lighting a cigarette.

"Well any way, what are you going to do about this?" Sheryl asked.

"Nothing, it's not my job." Michael said putting his cigarette out and walking back inside.

"You know it will be your job to deal with it. Right?' the Nightmare King said.

"Yeah, when the time comes." Michael said as the Nightmare King resided into Michael's psyche, "Man I can't wait to get rid of you."

The next day,

"Today we will hold random matches to see who will be in the finales to face Michael in the Generation

Duel." Pain said over the intercom.

"Great, just what I need, more bs to deal with." Michael said walking into his first class.

"Nice of you join us Michael." The teacher said.

"Sorry, over slept." Michael said sitting down.

"That's nice, I will be seeing you after school." The teacher said handing Michael a piece of paper.

"WHAT!" Michael yelled.

"Sorry new rules." The teacher said walking away.

"Herald!" Michael said crumpling the paper.

After class,

"Hey did you guys see the new rules?" Doug asked.

"Yeah, now I have to stay after school." Michael said.

"Me too!" Ben said.

"That's fucked, all four of us have to!" Brandon said.

"We'll see about this." Michael said as he and the other walked to their next class.

After school,

"Welcome boys!" Pain said with a smile on his face.

"We're not staying!" Michael said.

"Oh, yes you are." Pain said pushing a button as the floor under the boys opened and they fell thru.

"Were are we?" Brandon asked as he got up.

"We're in the bottom of the school." Doug said looking around.

"As you can see, this is to test you. You will make your way back, but on your way you will face foes you never knew you had!" Pain said on a monitor.

"Great now we have to play his game." Michael said getting up.

"Let's go, we can take whatever he can throw at us." Ben said running up the stairs.

As the boys ran up the stairs they came to a door,

"What is it?" Asked Michael.

"It's a door stupid!" Ben said.

"I know that! Whats it say?" Michael asked as he slapped Ben in the back of the head.

" 'To those that enter this room, you must train your mind to think outside of the dueling box' That's all it says." Ben said reading the note on the door.

"Wait is signed." Michael said looking closer at the door, "Jones! Why would he do this to us?"

"I don't think he did." Brandon said opening the door.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 27 – Training the Boys!(part 2) An Old Foe!

"Welcome Brandon." A young boy dressed like a commander said as the boys entered the room filled with bright white light.

"Whats with the tanning lights?" Ben asked covering his eyes.

"What can't you see?" the boy asked.

"I can!" Brandon said putting on a par of sunglass', "Blake!"

"Yes, Brandon. It is time to end this feud we have." Blake said readying his duel disk.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but if beating you is the only way out of here let's go!" Brandon said readying his duel disk.

"I'll start things off!" Blake said drawing his card, "I play the field spell 'White Knight Castle' then I summon 'White Knight Guard' in DEF mode. Then I set 1 card, your turn." (Life Points at end of turn, Blake = 4000 / Brandon = 4000)

"Alright!" Brandon said drawing his card, "I play 'Linked Souls' then I use it effect to special summon 'Star Hero Virgo' then I summon 'Star Hero Icicle'. End!" (Life Points at end of turn, Blake = 4000 / Brandon = 4000)

"Good move." Blake said drawing his card, "I send my monster to the graveyard to summon 'White Knight Prince' now my monsters effect activates, first, the monster in my graveyard gave my monster a 300 point boost and my Princes' effect give him another 300 point boost, plus my field spell give him a 500. Now attack his Virgo! Your turn old foe." (Life Points at end of turn, Blake = 4000 / Brandon = 2600)

"Damn!" Brandon said drawing his card, "I summon 'Star Hero Omega' in ATK mode, then I play 'Guiding Star' this lets me draw 2 cards, now I play 'Constellation Galaxy' this give my Omega 500 ATK then I'll equip him with 'Star Glider' this give my monster 500 more ATK and he can attack twice during the Battle Phase. Now attack his Prince Omega! End!" (Life Points at end of turn, Blake = 3700 / Brandon = 2600)

"Well that more like it!" Blake said drawing his card, "I summon 'White Knight Guardna' in DEF mode, then I play my face down 'Birthright' to special summon 'White Knight Prince' in ATK mode, then I play 'Burning Soul Sword' this card lets me send one monster on my field to the grave to give the equipped monster an ATK boost, then I equip him with 'White Veil' now attack his Icicle! Your turn." (Life Points at end of turn, Blake = 3700 / Brandon = 900)

"Draw!" Brandon said drawing his card, "I summon 'Star Hero Kung-Foo Kid' then I use the power of STAR FUSION to fusion summon 'Star Hero Kung-Foo Omega' then I send one card from my hand to the grave to destroy you Prince! Then my monster will attack your Life Points!"

"That's all well and good but I'm not done yet!" Blake said laughing.

"I'm not done yet, I play the quick-play spell 'De-Linked' this lets me send the fusion monster back to the fusion deck and special summon the fusion material monsters from my deck! 'Star Hero Omega' attack his Life Points!" Brandon called out as the monster attacked all the lights in the room went out a monitor came down from the culling. (Life Points at end of turn, Blake = 0 / Brandon = 900)

"Well done Brandon, you and the others may go on to the next room." Pain said as the monitor turned off.

"You know, I really hate that guy!" Ben said.

"Join the club!" Michael said walking up the stairs.

"What do you think will be behind the next door?" Ben asked.

"Ah, a duelist!" Doug said acting stupid.

"I know that but.." Ben tried to say.

"But who we don't know who, just that we have to beat them!" Michael said as they got closer to the door.

"Whats this one say?" Brandon asked.

" 'If you haven't re-trained you mind yet this challenge will kill you.' Signed Jones." Doug said reading the door.

"Great, let's go in!" Michael said leading the way.

"Welcome, my love!" Sheryl said as the group entered the room.

"Sheryl? You're on his side?" Michael yelled.

"Yes, you need to be re-trained!" Sheryl said, as she looked up her eyes were glazed over and her pupils were in large.

"She under some sort of drug!" Doug said leaning over Michael's shoulder.

"Alright, I'll try to end it quick and easy." Michael said walking up to the dueling field.

"You ready my love?" Sheryl asked.

"Let's just get this over with." Michael said readying his duel disk.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 28 – Training the Boys!(part 3) True Love War!

"This might back fire on us." James said standing in Heralds office.

"What might back fire?" Kassi asked herself.

"What ya doing?" Ange asked skipping up to Kassi.

"Sh!" Kassi said trying to listen to what was being said.

"I think we have company…" Blake said looking at the door as the girls ducked under the glass.

As Pain opened the door the girls fall into Herald's office,

"Can I help you?" Pain asked as Kassi and Ange looked up at him.

"Hello…" Ange said trying to smile.

Back at the Duel,

"Why are you doing this?" Michael asked.

"Why? I love you!" Sheryl said putting a card face down, "Your turn my love!" (Life Points at end of turn, Sheryl = 3500 / Michael = 2000)

"_Man, what the fuck is going on?_" Michael thought to himself as he drew his next card, "I play 'Monster Reborn' to special summon 'Queen of Fire' from my graveyard, then I send her and my other monster to the grave to summon 'Master of Fire'! Then I play 'Mystic Space Typhoon' then my Master will kill your 'Blizzed - Guard of the Ice Barrier'!"

"That lets me draw a card!" Sheryl said drawing her card and blowing Michael a kiss.

"Right, I'll end with a face down!" Michael said setting one card. (Life Points at end of turn, Sheryl = 3500 / Michael = 2000)

"Love you!" Sheryl said drawing her card, "Do you remember when we meet?"

"Yeah, we were in the first grade… why?" Michael asked thinking back;

"Okay class sit down. Today we have a new class mate, Sheryl?" the teacher said as a younger Sheryl walked into the class room.

"Hi!" Sheryl said looking down.

"You can sit between Michael and Douglas." The teacher said as Sheryl sat down, "Now class…"

"Hey, I'm Doug!" a young Doug said introducing himself.

"Hi…" Sheryl said.

"What up?" a young Michael said rocking back and forth on his set.

"Michael!" the teach said as Michael fall backward off his set.

"Owe!" Michael said getting up as everyone in the class laughed except Doug and Sheryl.

"Do you remember when you find out I played Duel Monster?" Sheryl asked.

"I summon 'Cold Enchanter' in attack mode!" a young Sheryl said.

"Were did she get a rear card like that!" a kid asked.

"Her daddy bought it for her!" another kid said.

"Yeah, when you said you never duel me before you lied!" Michael said looking at Sheryl.

"I did, didn't I?" Sheryl said looking dumb, "Any way, I summon 'Blizzard Dragon' then I set one card. Your turn cutie!" (Life Points at end of turn, Sheryl = 3500 / Michael = 2000)

"Draw!" Michael said drawing his card, "_What happened to you!?_"

"I Can't loss!" a young Sheryl said drawing her card.

"Come on give it up!" a young Michael said sitting there as if he had won already.

"I summon…" Sheryl started to say.

"I play my…." Michael started to say till he saw Sheryl's face, "Never mind." Michael said looking away.

"Attack!" Sheryl called out to end the duel.

"Well my monster can't attack, so I'll have to do this, I summon 'Double Gadget' then I use 'Prototype Development' to send it to the grave to Special Summon 'Warring Mars'!" Michael called as his strongest monster come back to the field.

"I remember the day you won that card!" Sheryl said thinking back,

"We have our fist ever World Tag-Team Champions!" the Mc yelled, "Michael Brill and Douglas Sipler! Better known as the youngest co-owners of the biggest game company in the world right now!"

"Yeah, that was a good day!" Michael said snapping back to the Duel at hand, "Any way, Mars attack her dragon!"

"I use my face down, 'Twin Pillars of Ice' one of my pillars will take the attack instead of my dragon!" Sheryl said blowing Michael another kiss.

"Great!" Michael said ending his turn. (Life Points at end of turn, Sheryl = 3500 / Michael = 2000)

"I play 'Soul Infusing Sculptor' this lets me summon a token with the same name as a monster on my field, then I send them to the graveyard to summon 'Ice Queen'! Whats with the look?" Sheryl asked.

"That card, that's the card you pulled the sometime I pulled 'Flame King' that day I knew you and I were meant to be together!" Michael said looking down.

"Are you okay?" Sheryl asked as a little part of her come thru.

"Yeah." Michael said thinking back,

"You know you and I are polar opposites." A young Sheryl said walking out of the card shop with Michael and Doug.

"Well, they say opposites attract." A young Michael said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, right!" Sheryl said opening a pack of card, "Holy shit!"

"What?" Doug and Michael asked.

"I got the 'Ice Queen'!" Sheryl yelled!

"Wow, that's the card you been looking for!" Doug said sitting down.

"Nice!" Michael said pulling a card out of one of his packs, "I got the 'Flame King'!" Michael said looking at Sheryl smiling.

"Like I said, we are polar opposites." Sheryl said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, that was the first time we kissed!" Sheryl said blushing.

"Yeah, from that we were boyfriend and girlfriend." Michael said looking into Sheryl's eyes.

"My Queen will attack your Mars!" Sheryl yelled as she snapped out of the drug she was on, "Whats going on?"

"I play my face down, 'Mirror Force'!" Michael said as Sheryl's Queen got close to Michael's King.

"Whats going on?" Sheryl asked looking around.

"Sheryl, you okay?" Doug yelled from behind Michael.

"Yeah, I think. I don't remember the past hour or so thou." Sheryl said holding her head.

"Well, good to see your back!" Michael said with a smile on his face, "Who put you up to this?"

"Pain, he asked me if I wanted to relive the moment I fell in love with you?" Sheryl said looking into Michael's eyes.

"Did it work?" Michael asked looking back.

"Yeah, I never forgot it. This does not change a thing." Sheryl said ending her turn. (Life Points at end of turn, Sheryl = 3500 / Michael = 2000)

"Fine!" Michael said pissed as he drew his card, "I play 'Pot of Greed' then I play 'Oil' this lets me add 1 fire monsters from my graveyard to my hand. Now I summon 'Double Gadget' and play 'Power Load' on Mars, he gets 400 ATK for every Machine-Type monster that did not attack yet this turn. Mars attack! Then Double attacks!" Michael yelled as Sheryl dropped to her knees in defeat.

"You…you let me win the first time we dueled? Didn't you?" Sheryl asked looking down.

"Well…yeah…" Michael said clearing his throat, "I thought you were cutie."

"Really?" Sheryl asked looking up with a smile on her face as she wiped her tears.

"Well… yeah." Michael said bushing. (Life Points at end of duel, Sheryl = 0 / Michael = 2000)

As the group started to walk to the door leading out of the room a monitor come out of the culling.

"Well done Michael." Pain said.

"What kind of game are you playing?" Michael asked.

"This is no game. If any of you loss one duel, you all are expelled." Pain said laughing as the monitor turned off.

"Fuck him!" Ben yelled.

"I hear yea bro, but we can't take this lightly." Brandon said turning around.

"I wonder whose next to duel?" Sheryl asked.

"I don't know, but it clear. We must win!" Doug said joining Brandon.

"I'm with them." Ben said walking away.

"You know I still love you right?" Sheryl asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Michael said walking past her.

As the group walked up to the door Ben read the note left on the door,

" 'Sometimes we win, sometimes we loess. What lies inside might change your outlook on what the meaning of these two words are.' Signed Jones." Ben sad.

"Right, so does losing this one mean we win?" Asked Brandon thinking.

"You think too much!" Michael said walking thru the door.

"Welcome!" said a voice in the darkness.

"Who's there?" Michael asked.

"Come in and find out!" The voice said.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 29 – Training the Boys!(part 4) Battle in the Darkness!

"Welcome!" The voice said.

"Who's there!?" Michael yelled.

"Why don't you all come in and you'll find out?" The voice said as the group walked in.

"Okay, we're all here. Now show your face!" Michael yelled.

"Not yet." The vice said readying his duel disk!

"I got this one!" Ben said running up and reading his duel disk, "I'll go first!"

"You, win!" The voice said putting his hand over his cards.

"WHAT!" Ben yelled.

"That's wasn't much of a duel!" Pain said as the monitor on the wall come on.

"Oh shut up!" The man said throwing something at the monitor and braking it.

"Who are you?" Asked Doug.

"A friend!" The voice said as the lights came on.

"Pegasus!" Doug yelled.

"Yes Dougy boy!" Pegasus said with a big smile on his face, "I agreed to help Pain to get to you. You see after the last time we saw each other I went back to I2 and looked thru some old works. I found your card you told me about." Pegasus said pulling out a copy of the card.

"Is that the someone Pain used?" Michael asked.

"Yes, and I found why you passed out." Pegasus said ripping the card in two as a little green crystal fall out of the card, "I see this crystal even for being so small it have a great power, it was used to trap people in the 'Shadow Realm'!"

"The Shadow Realm!" Michael said taking a step back.

"You okay?" the Nightmare King asked Michael.

"_I'm fine, good see if Kassi and Ange are alright._" Michael said to the Nightmare King.

"You're the boss." The Nightmare King said.

"That's way it reacted to you Michael. You are the last of the true blood line." Pegasus said handing Michael the crystal.

"Pegasus, after we get out of here. I have to work with you on something." Michael said looking at the crystal.

"Name it, anything Mikey boy." Pegasus said as Michael punched him in the stomach.

"Don't ever call me Mikey!" Michael said walking past Pegasus, "Let's go."

"Right behind you." Pegasus said getting up.

As the group walked thru the door the light of the sun was so bright they couldn't see anything.

"Man, who turned the sun up?" Ben asked closing his eyes.

"Right. So this is the great U.S. champions?" Kassi asked.

"Kassi?" Michael asked.

"And she's not alone!" Ange said standing next to her.

"Ange!" Doug said, "Whats going on?"

"Your last test, in the darkness!" Kassi said readying her duel disk.

"Darkness? It's so bright we can't see anything!" Michael said with his eyes barely open.

"That's right, your eyes have adjusted to the darkness of being underground, so when you come out into the light you can't see!" Ange said readying her duel disk.

"I get it now, Things are not what they seem. The 'Light' in this case is the darkness of our eyes not working. And Ben won by not fighting his opponent." Doug said putting all the parts together.

"You are the smart one!" Kassi said, "Now it's time for a tag duel!"

"What!?" Michael yelled.

"You heard her!" Ange said as the Nightmare King come back to Michael.

"I found them." The Nightmare king said.

"_Yeah, so did I!_"Michael thought to himself, "_Can you see out here alright?_"

"Yeah, why can't you?" asked the Nightmare King.

"_No, my eyes haven't adjusted to the light yet. I need your help to win this duel._" Michael thought as he readied his duel disk.

"Alright!" the Nightmare King said.

"Are we really going thru with this?" Doug asked.

"We have no choice!" Michael said as Doug readied his duel disk.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 30 – Training the Boys!(part 5) To Bright to Fight!

"_Man I wish I could see._" Doug thought to him, "_I wonder how Brill can see already?_"

"I'll go first!" Michael said, drawing his card.

"Good, set these two cards, then summon this monster." The Nightmare King said.

"_We better win for the sake of your soul!_" Michael told the Nightmare King.

"I set two cards, then I summon 'Double Gadget' in ATK mode. Your turn." Michael said. (Life Points at end of turn M&D = 8000 / K&A = 8000)

"My turn!" Kassi said drawing her card, "I summon 'Volcanic Rocket' then I set one card your turn. Kassi said. (Life Points at end of turn M&D = 8000 / K&A = 8000)

"My turn draw!" Doug said drawing his card as his eyes readjusted, "I summon 'Trap Reactor・Y FI' in ATK mode and set two cards. Your turn." Doug said. (Life Points at end of turn M&D = 8000 / K&A = 8000)

"Draw!" Ange said drawing her card, "I summon 'Fallen Angel Domix' then I play 'Cestus of Dagla' to my Fairy monster. Now my fairy attack Doug's monster!" Ange called out.

"I play my face down 'Bit Shoot' this lets me special summon a 'Reflector Bit' from my deck and your monster now attack my partner." Doug said with a smile on his face.

"Then I play my face down!" Michael yelled, "'Bit Shoot' when two 'Reflector Bit' are on our side of the field your attacks are negated and you loss 500 Life Points!"

"Damn!" Ange said ending her turn. (Life Points at end of turn M&D = 8000 / K&A = 7500)

"My turn, draw!" Michael said as he drew his card.

"Now play…" the Nightmare King started to say.

"_I can see now thank you!_" Michael said to the Nightmare King, "I use my monster's effect to use him as a two tribute to summon 'Warring Mars'! Now Mars attack Kassi's monster!"

"I play my face down 'Backfire'!" Kassi said as the trap lifted up.

"End!" Michael said ending his turn. (Life Points at end of turn M&D = 7500 / K&A = 6400)

"Draw!" Kassi said drawing her card, "I play 'Blaze Accelerator' this card lets me discard a Pyro-Monster to destroy one monster you control, so I discard 'Volcanic Rat' to destroy Doug's Bit Monster. Then I summon 'Volcanic Slicer'! I'll use its effect to inflict 500 damage to your Life Points. End" (Life Points at end of turn M&D = 6500 / K&A = 6400)

"My turn!" Doug said drawing his card, "I play 'Side Attack' now only I can attack Ange, and Mike can only attack Kassi. Now I play 'Masquerade' this card lets me take control of one monster on your side of the field, I pick Kassi's monster, then I summon 'Bowganian' in DEF mode, then I'll use Kassi's monsters effect. End!" Doug said knowing noone could beat him and Michael in a tag team duel. (Life Points at end of turn M&D = 6500 / K&A = 5900)

"Draw!" Ange said drawing her card and smiling, "I summon 'Fallen Angel Machala' then I play 'Negative Energy Generator' this triples my monsters ATK."

"Wow, a monster with 4500 ATK!" Pegasus said, "I don't think they can even win this duel."

"Watch them!" Brandon said.

"Now attack his Trap Monster!" Ange yelled when the dust stilted Kassi and Ange sow a new monster on Doug's side of the field, "That monster!"

"Yup, when you attack my monster I play my face down 'Fake Explosion'!" Doug said with a smile on his face.

"End!" Ange said. (Life Points at end of turn M&D = 2800 / K&A = 5900)

"They might have lower Life Points, but there stronger than those two." Ben said looking at all side of the duel.

"Draw!" Michael said drawing his card, "Now that my Bit monster is useless I send it to the grave to summon 'Advanced Gadget Guard' in DEF mode. Then I set one card, Now my Mars will attack your Slicer! End!" Michael said trying to make up for loss Life Points. (Life Points at end of turn M&D = 2800 / K&A = 5500)

"My turn." Kassi said drawing her card, "I use my spell card, by discarding 'Volcanic Shell' I destroy your Mars."

"I play my face down 'Wish of Final Effort' this adds my monster ATK to our Life Points." Michael said.

"Then I use my monsters effect to add another one to my hand and I'll discard it as well to destroy your other monster." Kassi said ending her turn. (Life Points at end of turn M&D = 5000 / K&A = 5500)

"Draw!" Doug said drawing his card, "I summon 'Spell Reactor・RE' then I use my Summoner's effect to send all three to the grave to special summon 'Flying Fortress SKY FIRE' from my deck, then I send one monster from my hand to the grave to destroy your monster Ange! Now Fortress attack her last monster! End!" (Life Points at end of turn M&D = 5000 / K&A = 4100)

"Draw!" Ange said drawing her card, "I summon 'Fallen Angel Domix' DEF mode." Ange said.

"No you don't!" Doug said activating his monsters effect, "When you summon a monster mine destroys it and inflicts 800 damage to you."

"Fuck, then I set one card." Ange said.

"Sorry, my monsters effect!" Doug said as Ange's card blow up.

"End!" Ange said pissed that she couldn't do anything. (Life Points at end of turn M&D = 5000 / K&A = 2500)

"Draw!" Michael said drawing his card, "I play 'Mech Summoner' to summon my five Mech parts, then I send them to the grave to special summon 'Gadget Mech'! ATTACK!" Michael yelled, "Your turn." (Life Points at end of turn M&D = 5000 / K&A = 500)

"Draw!" Kassi said drawing her card. "_With Doug's monster we can't do a thing!_ I'll end my turn."

"What are you doing?" Ange asked.

"We can't win, and we shouldn't! There are friends and we can't hurt our friends!" Kassi said ending her turn. (Life Points at end of turn M&D = 5000 / K&A = 500)

"Draw," Doug said drawing his card, "During my Standby Phase my monster inflicts 600 points of damage to your Life Points, we win!" Doug said taking a calming breath. (Life Points at end of match M&D = 5000 / K&A = 0)

"Why did you duel us?" Michael asked.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember was spying on Pain then the next thing I know we're standing here dueling you two." Kassi said looking down, "Please forgive us!"

"Of course we do, we're all friends here. Pain tried to get us kicked out of school, now it's time we pay him a visit." Ben said walking torwds the school.

"Let's go." Michael said putting his head down.

As the group made their way to the school they noticed that there was none around,

"Where is every one?" Kassi asked.

"Maybe there in bed." Ange said.

"No, something's wrong here." Brandon said stopping and looking around.

"_King, go look ahead and see if you can find anything wrong._" Michael told the Nightmare King.

"Yeah, this doesn't look good." The Nightmare King said leaving Michael to go look ahead.

"We should just stay here, I sent the King ahead to play look out." Michael said turning to the others.

As Michael turned around there was none behind him,

"Were that fuck did they go!?" Michael yelled.

As Michael looked around the area his friends were, he hears Pain laughing.

"Damn you Pain, I will get you for this!" Michael said running to the school as the Nightmare King rejoined Michael.

"Don't go, it's a trap," the Nightmare King said.

"So what!" Michael said still running.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 31 – Pain Vs. Michael! Rematch!

As a new year started at the U.S. Duel Academy, Michael and the others found out that High Command was offered a job with the World Dueling Board and that Herald was their new High Command with Dr. Pain as the Vice Principal. After fighting their way thru the underground traps the group encountered a fight they never saw coming, Kassi and Ange were brain washed into dueling Michael and Doug in a tag team duel. At first the duel favored Kassi and Ange but thru the team work and dueling skill Michael and Doug turned things around. While trying to make their way to Pain, Michael noticed none of the students were around the school. After taking his eyes off his friends for just a moment, Michael turned around to find his friends missing. We now rejoin Michael on the hunt to find his friend and to get revenge on Pain.

"I told you it was a trap!" the Nightmare King said.

"I knew that!" Michael yelled.

"Talking to yourself, that's not healthy." Pain said laughing at his bad joke.

"This is not a joke!" Michael said trying to get out of the cage he fell into.

"Well, I think it's funny. Don't you herald?" Pain asked as Herald and Blake walked into the room.

"I think…" Herald started to say.

"I think it's funny. But where is Hoffman?" Blake asked.

"He's in safe hands right now!" Pain said.

"Where are my friends!" Michael demanded.

"I can't tell you that." Pain said putting a suitcases in the cage with Michael.

"What's this?" Michael asked.

"You don't k now what tonight is?" Pain asked.

"No." Michael answered.

"Tonight is the lunar expulse. I know Pegasus told you about our little cards, and the power they have. But what Pegasus doesn't know is that there powers are ten times greater during a lunar expulse. Prepare your deck. Tonight, at 11:15 pm, we will have our rematch." Pain said walking out of the room with Herald and Blake.

"Can I duel Brandon now?" Blake asked.

"You can duel him when I duel Michael." Pain said walking into a room with James, and Jessie waiting.

"Did he take the cases?" James asked.

"Yes master." Pain said bowing.

"Good, then tonight Michael will be taken out by Pain, Brandon will be dealt with Blake and Jessie will end Benjamin's life. That just leave little Douglas for when the time is right, right to take his life and Ill Illusions!" James said laughing.

As the hours past, Michael and the Nightmare King looked thru the cases of cards and built a deck that Michael knew Pain would not see coming.

11:10 pm

"It's almost time!" Pain said walking into the room were Michael was.

"Are you going to let me out?" Michael asked.

"Of course I am." Pain said unlocking the cage.

"Good. Now we can have a fair rematch!" Michael said reading his blade duel disk.

"Yes!" Pain said reading his.

As the clock on the wall hit 11:15 pm the duel started.

"I'll go first!" Pain said drawing his card, "I play the field spell 'The Dark Seal'!"

As the seal surrounded Michael and Pain, it glowed brighter then the first time Pain played it.

"What's going on?" Michael asked, feeling light headed.

"Tonight, we play a shadow game!" Pain said laughing.

"A shadow game!" the Nightmare King said, "Mike, I don't think you can handle this."

"I can take more than he can!" Michael said to himself.

"Right, now I summon 'Armageddon Knight' this monster lets me send a Dark monster from my deck to the grave, then I set one card. Your turn." Pain said crossing his arms. (Life Points at end of turn, Pain = 4000 / Michael = 4000)

"Draw!" Michael said fell like he was ready to pass out, "I summon 'Armored Dragon' in ATK mode."

"Well, you are faring much better this time. You at least got a monster on your side of the field." Pain said laughing, "But now I play my face down 'Hidden Soldiers' this trap lets me special summon 1 monster from my hand, now come forth 'Vorse Raider'!"

"Whatever, I play 'Twin Dragons' this lets me special summon a level 4 Dragon so now I summon another 'Armored Dragon'! My first will attack your Knight then my other will attack your Fiend. I set one card and End." (Life Points at end of turn, Pain = 3500 / Michael = 4000)

"Draw!" Pain said drawing his card, "I summon 'Prometheus, King of the Shadows' he lets me remove any number a Dark monsters from my graveyard to give him 400 more ATK for each so I remove 3 now his attack is 2400!" Pain said laughing, "ATTACK!" Pain cried out.

"I play my face down 'Flying Dragon Whirl'" Michael called out stepping back.

"You don't get it do you? In a Shadow Game, we have to pay parts of our souls to summon monsters and use Spells and Traps." Pain said laughing.

"That's nice!" Michael said getting back on his feet, "My spell lets me send 4 Dragon monster from my deck to the grave to give my monster a 1200 ATK boost! Now my monster is stronger!"

"I end my turn with this face down." Pain said pissed Michael was holding his own. (Life Points at end of turn, Pain = 2800 / Michael = 4000)

"Draw!" Michael said drawing his card, "I summon 'Golem Dragon' in DEF mode and set one card. Your turn…" Michael said as he passed out. (Life Points at end of turn, Pain = 2800 / Michael = 4000)

"Well, that was nothing short of pathetic!" Pain said turning to walk away when Michael started to glow red and stood back up, "Whats going on?"

"Pain! I am the Nightmare King! You have injured my peoples savior for the last time!" the Nightmare King said taking over Michaels body.

"Well, the King!" Pain said bowing, "Does this mean you will take his place?"

"Yes, and it is your turn!" the Nightmare King said.

"Fine." Pain said drawing his card, " I summon 'Mystic Tomato' DEF mode and set one card. Your turn." Pain said. (Life Points at end of turn, Pain = 2800 / Michael = 4000)

"Draw!" the Nightmare King said drawing his card, "I play this, 'Dragonic Knight' by sending my two monsters to the grave. Now I play my face down 'Immortal Dragon' this trap lets me special summon a Dragon monster from my grave, so come forth 'Darkblaze Dragon'! When this Dragon is special summoned from the grave it's ATK and DEF double! Now attack his tomato Darkblaze!"

"I play my face down, 'Dark Mist' this card lets me send monsters from my deck that's level is equal to your attacking monsters level and destroy it." Pain said without blinking an eye.

"Damn, not Darkblaze! I set one card your turn." (Life Points at end of turn, Pain = 2800 / Michael = 4000)

"Draw!" Pain said drawing his card, "I play my face down 'Dark Spirit Art – Greed' now you could of stopped this card by just showing me a spell card in your hand, but you don't have a hand so I draw 2 more cards by sending my monster to the graveyard. I play 'Fires of Doomsday' this card special summons 2 tokens to my side of the field then I send them to the grave to summon 'Yubel' then I play 'Dark Power Up' this spell lets me send my monster to the graveyard to summon her final stage without cost 'Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare' rise and kill the king!" Pain said laughing.

"He think that little card can kill me?!" the Nightmare King said laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Pain asked in shock.

"You will see!" the Nightmare King said opening his eyes.

"ATTACK MY MONSTER!" Pain said sending his monster in, "KILL HIS LITTLE MONSTER!"

"Face down card open! 'Dragon's Descent'!" the Nightmare King called out as a smaller dragon flew in front of the other Dragon.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Pain called out as his monster was destroyed.

"My trap happened, it let me special summon a level 4 or lower Dragon monster, and the monster I summoned was 'Exploder Dragon'. When this Dragon is sent to the grave by battle it takes the monster that sent it there with it. Yes I take damage from your monsters effect, but your monster is gone now." the Nightmare King said laughing, "Do you see now? You can't beat me!"

"THE FUCK I CAN'T!" Pain said ending his turn. (Life Points at end of turn, Pain = 2800 / Michael = 3000)

"Draw!" the Nightmare King said drawing his card, "Just what I needed. I summon 'Infernal Dragon' then I play 'Dragon's Devil Eyes' this card destroys the same number of Spells and Traps on your field equal to the number of Dragon monster I have on the field. Now My dragon attack! When my monster attacks it is sent to the grave. I end." (Life Points at end of turn, Pain = 800 / Michael = 3000)

"Good." Pain said drawing his card, "I summon 'Vorse Raider'! ATTACK HIM!" Pain said ending his turn after the attack. (Life Points at end of turn, Pain = 800 / Michael = 1100)

"Draw." The Nightmare King said, knowing nothing he could draw could save him, "I play 'Pot of Greed'! I summon 'Decoy Dragon' in DEF mode and set one card. Your turn." the Nightmare King said finding a way to win. (Life Points at end of turn, Pain = 800 / Michael = 1100)

"I summon 'Black Dog Beast – Bau' then I play 'Negative Energy' this doubles my all monsters ATK. You see, I know your monsters effect and I know what you plan on doing. ATTACK my Beast!"

"Using my monsters effect I summon 'Dragonic Knight' from my grave."

"It's useless." Pain said as his monster killed the Nightmare Kings Dragon, "Now attack his Dragon again!"

"I'll use his effect once more to bring my Dragon back this time in DEF mode." The Nightmare King said with a smile.

"Why are you smiling? Your losing!" Pain said ending his turn. (Life Points at end of turn, Pain = 800 / Michael = 100)

"I was waiting for my turn to play my face down 'Immortal Dragon' to bring back 'Darkblaze Dragon' you know his effect, but you don't know this cards effect 'Dragon Heart'!" the Nightmare King said smiling.

"WHAT!?!?" Pain said in shock.

"This card lets me send 3 Dragons from my deck to give my Darkblaze 1000 more ATK for each Dragon sent there, now my Dragon will kill your Beast!" the Nightmare King said sending Pain to the Nightmare Realm. (Life Points at end of match, Pain = 0 / Michael = 100)

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 32 – Blake Vs. Brandon! Rematch!

"You know at 11:15 pm I will take your soul!" Blake said standing in front of the cage Brandon was being held in.

"Take a number!" Brandon said turning his back.

"Why you little!" Blake said grabbing Brandon by his neck.

"Not yet Blake." Herald said walking into the room, "Brandon, this is not the way I want things to be…"

"Right! This coming from the guy who tried to kill me not even a year ago!" Brandon said trying to stand up in the cage.

"I am sorry for that. I know you don't believe me, and I don't blame you." Herald said unlocking the cage Brandon was in and walking out.

"Alright Hoffman, you ready?" Blake said reading his duel disk.

"Yea, let's do this." Brandon said thinking about what Herald said.

"Draw!" Black said drawing his card, "I summon 'White Knight Joker' in DEF mode, then I play the field spell 'The Dark Seal'! HAHAHA!"

"What?! When did you get one of those?" Brandon asked in shock.

"I got it for helping Pain! You see, Pain has big plans for this world and need you and Brill and the rest of those fucking idiots you call friends out of his way!" Blake said laughing as the seal glow a bright green, "Now I know this will not affect you the some way it does Brill, but now we are play a Shadow Game!"

"A Shadow Game?! It's not like I haven't played one before!" Brandon said holding his head up.

"This time, you will loss and I will be the true apprentice to Yugi Moto!" Blake yelled as the seal closed in on the boys, "Now I set two card and end my turn." (Life Points at end of turn, Blake = 4000 / Brandon = 4000)

"Draw!" Brandon said drawing his card as he could not help but think about what Herald said to him, "I summon 'Star Hero Phantom' and I set one card. Now Phantom attack his Joker!"

"When you kill my Joker, I get to special summon another one to take his place." Blake said summoning another Joker from his deck.

"End." Brandon said trying to end this as quickly as passable. (Life Points at end of turn, Blake = 4000 / Brandon = 4000)

"Draw." Blake said drawing his card, "I play one of my face downs, 'Bronze Knight'! You see, I can send any number of cards from my hand to the grave to special summon a Bronze Token, luckily I only need one. Now that I have two monsters I send them to the grave to summon this, my strongest monster 'White Knight Lord'!"

"That's your strongest monster?!" Brandon asked confused.

"Yes! Whats wrong with him?" Blake asked pissed that Brandon was making fun of his favorite monster.

"Nothing! His cool!" Brandon said trying not to laugh.

"You'll see how cool he is, Lord attack!" Blake cried out as his monster killed Brandon's.

"Wow, 100 damage. I'm done for. Oh wait I play my face down, 'Star Summoner'!" Brandon said not seeing Blake's monster still coming at him.

"What!? A trap?" Blake said trying to poke fun at Brandon.

"Yes, this trap lets my summon a Star Hero monster from my deck, so I summon my best monster 'Star Hero Omega' then my Phantom effect activates, letting me summon another monster from my hand, so this time I summon 'Star Hero Corvus'!" Brandon said proudly as Blake's monster attack his Life Points, "What just happened?"

"My monster effect, when he takes out one of your monsters, he inflicts 300 points of damage to you." Blake said laughing, "Try all you like, you can't win! End fo turn." (Life Points at end of turn, Blake = 4000 / Brandon = 3600)

"Draw!" Brandon said drawing his card, "I will fuse my two monster together…" Brandon started to say.

"What! Another fusion deck?" Blake asked.

"Yes, and thru the power of Star Fusion I can fusion summon this my 'Star Hero Corvus Omega'!" Brandon said as his monster took the field.

"Wow, his big." Blake said in awe of his opponents new monster.

"I was going to save this next monster for Herald but I guess you'll do, I summon 'Star Hero Xis'!" Brandon said smiling.

"Whats wrong with you? That monster has no ATK or DEF!?" Blake said laughing.

"If I were you, I would be laughing." Brandon said.

"Oh and why is that?" Blake said.

"Now I use the power of **SUPER NOVA**!" Brandon said as his monsters glow a bright white and fused to gather, "Now come forth 'Star Hero Xis Dark Omega'!" Brandon said as one of his strongest monsters rocked the playing field.

"WHAT! ANOTHER NEW FUSION!?" Blake yelled.

"Yes, and this time…I can't loss! I will use his effect to remove 1 star hero monster from my grave, this lets my monster attack one more time this turn. Then I play 'Constellation Galaxy' this field spell powers up my monster and makes it so he can stay on the field." Brandon said not seeing his card activate.

"You don't get it? While I have this field spell in play, you can play any field spells!" Blake said laughing.

"I only need one turn. ATTACK MY MONSTER!" Brandon called out.

"My Lord cannot be killed in battle!" Blake said laughing.

"True, but your Life Points can be!" Bandon said staring into Blake eyes as they filled with fear, "Now my monster, attack his Lord one more time! I win!" Brandon said as the seal closed on Blake, "Whats going on?"

"Blake last the Shadow Game, now his soul will be lost in the Nightmare Realm." Herald said putting his head down.

As the seal drew closer and closer to Blake, Brandon ran to save him. Just as the seal would close on Blake. Brandon pulled him out just in time.

"You saved him?!" Herald said shocked that Brandon would save someone that just tried to kill him.

"Yes, yes I did. And I would do it again if I had too. You see Herald, you, Blake, even Pain doesn't relies what kind of powers you are playing with." Brandon said walking out the door to the room he was locked in, "Now if you meant what you said, and if you are truly sorry. Then help us."

"Brandon…" Herald said to himself.

"Hoffman!" Michael said running down the hall way.

"Brill!" Brandon said turning to see Michael.

"Whats going on?"Michael asked.

"I, I think I just killed Blake." Brandon said putting his head down.

"It's cool, I just killed Pain!" Michael said punching Brandon in the shoulder.

"WHAT! WHY?" Brandon asked.

"He made me duel him in a Shadow game. I couldn't just let him win." Michael said as his voice changed.

"Who are you?" Brandon said throwing Michael into a wall, "What did you do to Brill?"

"He's safe, I am the Nightmare King. Michael's soul could not hold its own in the Shadow Game. So I stepped in and won." the Nightmare King said looking into Brandon's eyes.

"Alright, will Brill be ok?" Brandon asked.

"In time yes. His soul just needs to rest right now." the Nightmare King said.

"Good. Let's go look for the others." Brandon said walking away.

"I'm right behind you." the Nightmare King said.

"Great…" Brandon said not knowing what to say.

"I think Ben should be around here, somewhere." the Nightmare King said.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 33 – Ben Vs. The Unknown Duelist! Rematch!

"_How did I get in this cage? Where is every one elts? What the fuck is going on?_" Ben thought to himself as the door to the room he was in started to open, "Who's there?"

"It's just me…" a man said walking into the room.

"Yea, and who are you?" Ben asked.

"An old friend!" the man said pulling his hood down.

"It's you!" Ben said shocked to see Jessie standing there.

Mean while,

"So, what your saying is that Brill's soul was not strong enough to fight in the Shadow Game?" Brandon asked walking thru the hall way.

"Yes, he passed out right after his first turn." the Nightmare King said walking behind Brandon.

"Will his soul recover?" Brandon asked looking for his friends.

"Yes, in time. I cannot tell you when, but it will recover." the Nightmare King said.

"Good, so Brill did better this time?" Brandon asked looking back.

"Yes, much better than I thought he would do on his own." the Nightmare King said.

"Well, if he doesn't wake up soon, I think we might not get out of this one." Brandon said having a bad felling about what was to come.

Back the room Ben was being held,

"Where am I?" Ben yelled.

"Under the main school." Jessie said reading his duel disk.

"Why am I here?" Ben yelled.

"You know, you don't have to yell." Jessie said smiling.

"When I get out of here…" Ben started to say.

"You'll what? Kick my ass?" Jessie said laughing.

"Let me out and I'll show you!" Ben said.

"It's time…" Jessie said throwing Ben a duel disk.

"Time of what?" Ben asked not picking up the duel disk.

"Time to duel!" Jessie said laughing as Ben readied the duel disk on his left arm.

"Fine! I'll play with you. You still owe me for wrecking my place last summer!" Ben said ready to duel, "Can you let me out?"

"I could, but I like you in there better." Jessie said laughing as James walked into the upper level of the room.

"Let him out." James said looking down.

"Who are you?" Ben asked.

"Now Jessie!" James yelled.

"Yes master." Jessie said pushing a button on a remote.

As the door opened Ben jumped out of the cage and punched Jessie in the face knocking Jessie into the closed door.

"Why you little." Jessie said getting up as Ben stood there waiting for a fist fight.

"No! That is what he wants." James said stopping Jessie.

"Fine, my master told me I have to kill you. Are you ready for your death?" Jessie asked taking his place in the duel arena.

"You think you can kill by dueling?" Ben joked as he took his place in the arena.

"I know I can, this duel will be a Shadow Duel! Or better known as a Shadow Game!" Jessie said as a pair of ankle cuffs remotely come out of the floor and closed on his and Ben's lags.

"What the fuck!" Ben said.

"This is just so nether one of us can run from this duel!" Jessie said laughing.

"Okay, I can see why you and your master would go after Brill, but why me and the others?" Ben asked.

"I don't need to tell you anything." Jessie said.

"If you could every get to me…then I will explain it all to you. Till then I'll just watch you die." James said looking on.

"_Who are you?_" Ben thought to himself, "I'll go first!"

"That's fine." Jessie said starting the duel.

"I summon 'Rapid-Fire Magician' then I set two cards. Your turn ugly!" Ben said starting the duel. (Life Points at end of turn, Ben = 4000 / Jessie = 4000)

"Draw!" Jessie said drawing his card, "I play 'The Dark Seal'!" Jessie said laughing.

"WHAT! I THOUGHT PAIN ONLY HAD THAT CARD!" Ben said shocked to see Jessie use the card.

"Nope, all servants to my master can use this card." Jessie said laughing.

"Master." Ben said, "_So Pain isn't his master, the person up there is too short and sounds too young to be Pain._"

"I summon 'Red Gadget' then I play 'Bond of Brothers' this spell lets me summon 2 more monster from my deck that are the same level and type as the one on my side of the field, so now I special summon 'Green Gadget' and 'Yellow Gadget'! Then I set 2 cards, your turn." Jessie said setting up his field. (Life Points at end of turn, Ben = 4000 / Jessie = 4000)

"Draw!" Ben said thinking of Jessie's face downs, "I play the spell card, 'Magical Dimension' this lets me tribute a Spellcaster monster to special summon one from my hand, so I special summon 'Endymion, the Master Magician'! My spell also lets me destroy one monster on your side of the field, so say good bye to 'Green Gadget'!" Ben said as his Spellcaster used the power of the spell card to destroy Jessie's monster, "Then I'll attack 'Red Gadget' with my Endymion!"

"I play my face down, 'Draining Shield'!" Jessie said laughing.

"I'll end my turn." Ben said pissed that his attack didn't go thru. (Life Points at end of turn, Ben = 4000 / Jessie = 6700)

"Draw!" Jessie said laughing, "I send my last two monsters to the grave to summon an old friend 'Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon'!"

"Not that monster! That's the one he used to destroy my house!" Ben said in fear of the monsters powers.

"When my monster is summoned by sending the gadget monsters to the grave it gets two of three effects, this time it can when he inflicts battle damage to you, he also inflicts 400 points of damage, and when he sends one of your monster to the grave, he inflicts 600 points of damage to you!" Jessie said laughing.

"I…can't…win!" Ben said dropping to his knees as Brandon and the Nightmare King in Michael's body ran into the room.

"BEN!" Brandon yelled from the side lines.

"Don't give up! There is a way to take him out!" the Nightmare King yelled.

"If you say so Brill." Ben said getting to his feet.

"I'll attack your wana be Spellcaster with my Dragon!" Jessie said laughing.

"I play my face down, 'Magician's Selection'!" Ben said picking up his head as he smiled at Jessie.

"WHAT THE!?" Jessie yelled.

"Fooled you! I was just joking when I said I couldn't defeat that wana be Dragon!" Ben said laughing as Jessie's monster exploded, "Now that your main monster is out of my way, I can end this!"

"That's what you think! I play 'Gadget Conveyor Belt', this lets me add one of each Gadget monster from my graveyard to my deck. End." Jessie said pissed that Ben found a way to kill his monster. (Life Points at end of turn, Ben = 4000 / Jessie = 6700)

"Draw!" Ben said knowing he could win now, "I summon 'Breaker the Magical Warrior' when he's summoned, he gets a Spell Counter, by removing that Counter I destroy your face down card. Now you have no monster or face down cards to stop me! Attack him my Spellcasters! End." Ben said showing Jessie that he is the True master duelist. (Life Points at end of turn, Ben = 4000 / Jessie = 2400)

"I play 'Gadget Playground' when you or I summon or set a monster this card gets a Counter. For each Counter my Gadget monsters gain 300 ATK. Then I summon 'Boot-Up Soldier - Dread Dynamo' to DEF mode. End." Jessie said trying to hold on. (Life Points at end of turn, Ben = 4000 / Jessie = 2400)

"You know, I am the future King of Games!" Ben said drawing his card.

"For that, you would have to be the apprentices to Yugi Moto!" Jessie said fearing Ben was telling the truth.

"No, but that is my destiny! Attack my Master Magician!" Ben cried out.

"Your other monster is not strong enough to kill me this turn." Jessie said thinking he was in the clear.

"True, but I'm play this, my face down 'Prophecy of a Future King'!" Ben said.

"WHAT!?" Jessie said not knowing what the card did.

"You see, when one of my Spellcasters attacks and destroys one of your monsters, during my End Phase it can attack again! I…end…my..turn!" Ben said.

As Ben ended his turn his Master Magician attacked Jessie's Life Points again.

"Why?" Jessie yelled as his soul was sucked into the Nightmare Realm. (Life Points at end of turn, Ben = 4000 / Jessie =0)

"Fuck!" James said running out of the room.

"Who was that?" Brandon ask as he helped get Ben out of the ankle cuffs.

"I don't know, I couldn't see his face." Ben said, "It's not Pain I know that."

"We know, I sent his soul to the Nightmare Realm." the Nightmare King said.

"Who are you?" Ben asked.

"It's a long story." Brandon said, "Come on we have to get to the others.

Mean while in the main office,

"I can't believe they all lost." James said sitting in Heralds chair as the soulless bodies of Pain and Jessie sat in front of him.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 34 – Fell the Pain!

As James sat alone in a room with the soulless bodies of Pain and Jessie, he started to say an incantation. He held up his left hand, as he continued the incantation a blue flame rose from in his left hand. When James was finished with the incantation, he shot the blue flame into Pain and Jessie's bodies.

Mean while Brandon, Ben, and the Nightmare King in Michael's body are looking for their friends,

"Man! How many rooms could there be down here?" Ben asked getting pissed that they cannot find their friends.

"I think we should split up." the Nightmare King said as Ben and Brandon looked at him.

"That's a great idea!" Ben said putting his arm around the Nightmare King, "What do you think Bon?"

"Well…" Brandon said walking torwds the Nightmare King, "Fuck no!" Brandon said punching the Nightmare King in the stomach.

"You could of just said no." the Nightmare King said doubled over in pain.

"Well, that wouldn't of been any fun, now would it?' Ben asked walking away from Brandon and the Nightmare King.

Back in the main office,

"Thank you mater for saving us!' Pain and Jessie said kneeling.

"Get up! They most of found out by now Pain is not the man behind this!" James said sitting back in the chair thinking.

"James, I think this has gone far enough!" Herald said standing up to James.

"Really? You think I'm doing something you wouldn't" James asked.

"I just tried to get them kick out, not killed!" Herald yelled.

"Well, that is true…but you should not underestimate me!" James said as Herald was thrown thru a wall.

"How did you do that?" Blake asked in fear.

"It's easy really…I was trained in the mystic was of the iX tribe." James said looking at Blake.

"That means your…" Blake started to say.

"Yes, I am one of Michael's people." James said walking out of the room.

Mean while,

"I think there in here!" Ben said running up to a hug door that was locked from the other side.

"It's the only one we can't open!" the Nightmare King said trying to use his powers to open the door.

"What are you doing?" Brandon asked.

"I'm trying to open this door!" the Nightmare King said as his right hand glow red.

As the door started to glow red it opened.

"Wow! He did it?!" Ben said looking on in awe.

"No he didn't." Pain said standing on the other side of the room, "I opened it."

"Pain!" the Nightmare King said running into the room.

"Don't! it's a trap!" Brandon said stopping the Nightmare King.

"I know that! But can't you see our friends over there?" the Nightmare King said.

"Yes, you see I am the one behind this hole trapping you under the school, then stilling your friends thing." Pain said with a big smile on his face.

"You dick!" Ben said.

"Don't!" Brandon said stopping Ben.

"Michael…help us…" Kassi said with what little strength she had left.

"Kassi! I will kill you this time." The Nightmare King said.

"If you do your friends will be freed." Pain said.

"Fine! One last duel, you and me! This time you will not come back from the Nightmare Realm!" the Nightmare King said.

"No!" Ben said trying to stop the Nightmare King.

"It's okay, this is his job!" Brandon said.

"No it not!" Michael said.

"Brill?" Ben asked.

"Yes! I'm back, and this is **MY JOB**!" Michael said reading his duel disk.

"You think you can last in a Shadow Game ageist me?" Pain asked as he laughed.

"Yes, I spent the past three days running after you! Playing this stupid game of yours!" Michael yelled as he and the Nightmare King got ready to duel.

"You can't hold your own ageist my seal!" Pain said reading his duel disk.

"Alone, no! But now I understand the Nightmare King, and he understands me. WE FIGHT TOGETHER!" Michael yelled as the duel began.

"I'll go first!" Pain said drawing his card, "I set 2 cards, then I summon 'Marauding Captain' and with his effect I special summon 'Kung-Fu Nyan Nyan'! I'll end my turn." (Life Points at end of turn, Pain = 4000 / Michael = 4000)

"Draw!" Michael said drawing his card, "I summon 'Golem Dragon' in DEF mode. Then I set one card, end." (Life Points at end of turn, Pain = 4000 / Michael = 4000)

"Draw!" Pain said drawing his card, "I play my face downs, 'Draw Paradox' and 'Endless Loan'. You see I've been looking thru all your duels, I know that deck your using is your 1st deck. I made this deck to defeat it. My 1st trap card's effect is during our Draw Phase we cannot draw cards, we can only draw during the other plays Draw Phase. So in other words when it's your Draw Phase I draw a card, and when it's my Draw Phase you draw understand?"

"Yea, I got it!" Michael said pissed that he couldn't draw during his next turn.

"My 2nd card special summons a Loan Token when you summon or special summon a monster other than a Loan Token. You can destroy them but you must discard a card from your hand to do so." Pain said laughing.

"So you played cards that fuck me over. That's a new way of doing it." Michael said smiling.

"We will see, I play 'The Dark Seal'! This one is the real seal." Pain said seeing the fear in Michael's eyes.

"THE REAL SEAL!" Michael said in shock.

"Yes, this card give all my monsters 800 ATK!" Pain said laughing.

"800 more ATK!" Michael said in shock.

"Now I summon another 'Marauding Captain' and with his effect I special summon 'Master Kyonshee'! I'll end my turn!" Pain said laughing. (Life Points at end of turn, Pain = 4000 / Michael = 4000)

"My turn!" Michael said remembering he can't draw.

"I draw one card." Pain said laughing.

"I summon 'Armored Dragon'!" Michael said forgetting about Pains 2nd trap.

"Now my trap special summons a Loan Token to your side of the field in DEF mode, and it cannot do tributed." Pain said laughing.

"FUCK!" Michael said, "I'll end." (Life Points at end of turn, Pain = 4000 / Michael = 4000)

"My turn, draw a card." Pain said as Michael drew his card, "I play, 'Luminous Cloud'! This lets my send my Kyonshee and Nyan Nyan to the grave to special summon from my deck 'Dragon Lady'!"

"WHAT!? A DRAGON KILLER DECK!" Michael said in shock.

"Yes, you finely understand, you cannot win. I'll use her effect to destroy you face down. Now she cannot attack the turn I use this effect but I will next turn." Pain said knowing Michael couldn't do anything to stop him.

"My turn." Michael said as Pain draw a card, "I send my two Dragons to the grave to summon 'Dragonic Knight'!"

"Now my trap special summons another Loan Token to your side of the field." Pain said laughing.

"I play 'Stamping Destruction'! This card destroys one of your traps. I'll destroy your 'Endless Loan'! and you loss 500 Life Points! End." Michael said finally destroying one a Pain's traps. (Life Points at end of turn, Pain = 3500 / Michael = 4000)

"My turn." Pain said as Michael draw his card, "I'll equip my Lady with 'Dragonslayer'! This card give my monster 1400 ATK when she attacks or is attacked by a Dragon monster. ATTACK HIS DRAGON!" Pain said ending his turn. (Life Points at end of turn, Pain = 3500 / Michael = 2100)

"My turn." Michael said while Pain draw his card.

"Do you see now? You cannot win!" Pain said laughing.

"Whatever! I summon 'Masked Dragon' in DEF mode, then i set one card. End." Michael said playing something.

"My turn." Pain said as Michael drew his card.

"Now during you Standby Phase I play my face down, 'Dragon's Devil Eyes'! This card destroys your last trap." Michael said smiling.

"Damn you! But that will not solve your problem." Pain said laughing, "Well I guess the only thing I can do now is play this, 'Pot of Greed', you know what it does I get to draw 2 cards. I summon 'Wictoria' this monster lets me summon a Dragon monster from your graveyard, so I special summon 'Dragonic Knight'! Then I equip my Fairy with this 'Enchanted Sword Nothung' this card give my monster 400 ATK and when she attacks a Dragon monster she removes it from play. Now attack his Dragon!" Pain said laughing.

"Michael, we cannot win this!' the Nightmare King said.

"_I know! But what can we do?_" Michael said to the Nightmare King.

"Now my Lady attack!" Pain said sending in his strongest monster!

"NO!" Michael yelled as the seal closed on him. (Life Points at end of turn, Pain = 3500 / Michael = 0)

As the seal closed on Michael, Brandon ran into the seal and pushed Michael out of the way,

"Hoffman!" Michael yelled looking up.

"Kick his ass bro!" Brandon said as his soul was taken to the Nightmare Realm.

"Pain, you bustard! Give me my friends back NOW!" Michael demanded.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 35 – The Calm Before the Storm!

While Michael, Brandon, and Ben were fighting for their friend, Doug has just awoken in a strange room,

"Where am I?" Doug said sitting up in bed.

"You're in my room." A young student said.

"Okay, how did I get here?" Doug asked confused.

"I brought you here." The young student said.

"Okay, whats your name?" Doug asked.

"Nick." The young boy said.

"Well, Nick. Whats going on?" Doug asked getting pissed that the kid was not giving him full answers.

"The school has been on lock down for like 3 days now." Nick said.

"Why?" Doug asked.

"I don't know, vice principal Pain come over the intercom and said all students and teachers were to remain in their dorm rooms till he said everything was alright." Nick said looking down.

"Where did you find me?" Doug asked.

"In a tunnel under the school. You might not believe this but my deck is filled with spirit monster." Nick said handing Doug his deck.

"This deck, it's a Kuriboh deck!?" Doug said in shock.

"Yea, they might not look it, but there strong." Nick said smiling.

"Okay, so you find me under the school, if the schools on lock down how did you get there?" Doug asked.

"I followed my spirit partner 'Dark Winged Kuriboh'!" Nick said holding up the card.

"Wow, cool." Doug said.

"Yea, I followed him to the tunnel, there I heard two people talking, I couldn't hear what they were saying but it sounded like they were trying to put something, or in this case someone away." Nick said sitting down.

"Okay, so you made your way to the tunnel and then you over heard two people talking… Herald and Blake!" Doug said.

"I don't know who there were, but one did sound like the High Command and the other sounded like a commander." Nick said.

"Yep, Herald and Blake!" Doug said.

"Okay, well any way I heard them coming and I hid so they didn't see me, then when they left I snuck in, there I found you. I got you out of the cage and brought you back here. And here we are 3 days later!" Nick said proud of himself.

"Thanks kid, but I need to find my friends." Doug said walking out the door.

"I can help!" Nick said stopping Doug.,

"No, you did enough. If Herald finds out you helped me you'll be kicked out of school." Doug said opening the door.

"I don't care! I wana help! You, your friends, your all famous around this school. I just wana help the people that helped me." Nick said looking down.

"You did! Now **I** need to go help our friends!" Doug said patting Nick on the shoulder.

"Our friends?" Nick asked himself.

Mean while under the school,

"Pain you fag! Give me my friends back!" Michael said in anger.

"Fine, you can have your friends backs!" Pain said walking out of the room.

"Kassi, Sheryl! Are you guys okay?" Michael asked opening the door to the cage.

"Yea…" the girls said.

"Where is Doug?" Ben asked.

"He wasn't with us…" Kassi said holding her head.

"Fuck! What did Herald do with him?" Ben asked.

"I don't wana know, but we need to find him." Michael said.

"I think the door over there going to the outside." Sheryl said trying to pick herself up.

"Ben, help them to the med center. I have to find Doug and Pegasus!" Michael said running in the direction Pain want in.

As Ben helped the girls and the soulless Brandon to the med center,

"Come on guys, almost there!" Ben said trying to get everyone on the same page.

"Ben?"  
Doug asked.

"Yes…" Ben said turning around, "DOUG!"

"Yea, what happened to Hoffman?" Doug asked.

"Brill lost to Pain in a Shadow Game, right before his soul was to be sucked out Hoffman saved him, but his soul was sucked out instead." Ben said looking at the soulless Brandon's body.

"FUCK! I've missed a lot in three days!" Doug said rubbing his head.

"Help me get them to the med center, then we can go help Brill." Ben said.

"Yea." Doug said helping Ben.

Mean while in the main office,

"Master, I have defeated Michael." Pain said bowing to James.

'Than why do I fell his presents?" James asked.

"Well, master right before the seal could take his soul, his friend…the fat one…" Pain was saying.

"Brandon, Brandon Hoffman!" Herald said creating Pain.

"Yes, him. He pushed Michael out of the seal, and his soul was taken instead." Pain said.

"I see, good work. Now the time has come to end our little game for now. Let then out and bring the school back to working order." James said walking out the door.

"James, where are you going?" Herald asked.

"To make some new friends!" James said laughing.

Back underground,

"Pain! Where are you, you snake!?" Michael yelled.

"I don't think we're going to find him." the Nightmare King said.

"I don't think so ether." Michael said standing in the hallway thinking about how Brandon saved him.

"Help!" a voice cried out from the dissents.

"Who was that?" Michael asked running down the hall.

As Michael ran the call for help got louder.

"I know you…" Michael said stopping in front of a blood James, "Your James, one of the new kids." Michael said helping James up.

"Thank you." James said.

"Don't worry I'll get you to the med center." Michael said running to the med center.

As Michael walked with James to the med center, he runs into Doug and Ben outside,

"Doug were where you?" Michael asked.

"Some kid saved me, I was a sleep in his room for three days." Doug said helping Michael with James.

"Well at least you're safe." Michael said.

In the med center,

"It's late you boys should be going to your dorms." The nurse said.

"No, we'll going to stay here the night." Michael said.

"Alright." The nurse said walking away.

"Keep an eye on them, I still have a bad felling about whats going to happen." Michael said getting ready for bed.

"Right." Ben and Doug said.

The next morning,

"Wake up boys, it's time for school." The nurse said waking the boys.

"Man what time is it?" Ben asked.

"7am, I called your teachers. They will not give you late slips this time." The nurse said walking away.

"Fuck…come on guys!" Michael said getting up.

As the weeks went on Kassi and Sheryl were back to their normal selves, James was felling better but Brandon was still in a coma.

"Man, winter brake starts next week. What do we tell his mom?" Ben asked.

"Nothing, I'll tell her Bon is with me." Michael said sitting in a chair in the waiting room.

"What are you doing for winter break?" Kassi asked Sheryl.

"Going home, spending some need time with my mom and dad." Sheryl answered, "You?"

"Some." Kassi said looking at Brandon, "I hope he's going to be alright."

"He'll be fine." Michael said getting up.

"Yea, this isn't the first time Hoffman was like this." Ben said.

"Really?" asked Kassi as Ange walked into the waiting room.

"Yea, a few years ago he was in a coma like this. Brill smacked so heard he wake up." Ben said laughing.

"Yea, I remember that." Sheryl said laughing.

"It wasn't funny then, and it's not funny now!" Michael said walking out the door.

"Okay…" Ange said moving so Michael did run her over, "How is he?"

"Bon, his fine." Doug said, "Ben, I know you're just trying to help. But don't man, Brill fells bad enough the way it is."

"I know, I was just trying to make him laugh." Ben said.

"I know. Just try and watch what you say ok?" Doug asked.

"Fine." Ben said acting like a child.

"Pegasus here…" Pegasus said answering his phone, "How Michael, yes I have a team standing by for when you get here. Alright see you then."

"Good, everything is in place. Now I just need Doug's help and everything will end this year!" Michael said walking back into the med center.

"Brill, am sorry for what I said." Ben said looking down.

"It's cool man, I know you're just trying to help. I over reacted, sorry." Michael said.

"Cool, so we're even?" Ben asked.

"Yea, let's go with that!' Michael said, "Doug I need you to do something for me?"

"I'm a little busy." Doug said kissing Ange's neck.

"That's nice I need you to do something for me over winter beak." Michael said pulling Doug off Ange.

"What?" Doug said pissed.

"Find him!" Michael said handing Doug a folded piece of paper.

"I could it for you." Ben said as Michael walked by.

"No thanks, Doug know the guy." Michael said walking away.

"How are you and Mike doing?" Kassi asked lighting a cigarette.

"Not good, he hates me." Sheryl said looking down.

"No, he's just pissed right now." Kassi said trying to help.

"When Mikes pissed, he hates the person that made him pissed." Sheryl said.

"It's okay, everything will work out." Kassi said trying to make Sheryl fell better.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 36 – Winter Break Down!

After our heroes have gone thru Pains games, everything seemed to be returning back to normal. Brandon is still in the ER room incenses,

"Brandon, you are not one of the allies of the iX tribe." James said standing over Brandon.

"Oh, sorry I thought everyone went home for the holidays." A nurse said walking into the ER room.

"Everyone but you, me , and him." James said looking at the nurse with a smile on his face.

'Well, I'm sorry but you can't stay here. We are closing the ER room for the holidays, and a few doctors and nurses will be here." The nurse said putting away something in the closet behind James.

"That's alright, can I just said good bye before I have to leave?" James asked.

"Of cures you can hun, I'll be out side of you need anything." The nurse said leavening the room.

"Good, now where was I, oh that's right. Brandon Hoffman, return this soul from the Nightmare Realm and serve your new master!" James said a blue flame shout out of his right hand and into Brandon's chest.

Mean while in New York City,

"So why are you going to Duelist Kingdom?" Michael's father asked.

"I will be working with Pegasus to evolve Duel Monsters." Michael said taking a sip of hot tea.

"Is that a good idea?" Michael's mother asked.

"Why isn't it?" Michael asked.

"Well, if the game evolves too much too soon people will not understand the new way of playing the game." Michael's mother said sating the table.

"True, but real duelist of any age will be able to keep up and adapt." Michael said getting up from the table.

"Now where are you going?" Michael's mother asked him.

"To call a friend, is that alright." Michael said walking out of the room.

Mean while on the other side of New York City,

"Doug, I cannot believe you would try and find this guy for Michael." Doug's father said.

"It's okay, I know the guy. And if Brill's right, he might be the only one that can save Bon." Doug said looking down.

"Well, will you be safe?" Doug's mother asked.

"Of cures I will be." Doug said kissing his mother's check, "Now I'm off."

Over in Italy,

"Hello…" Kassi said answering her cell phone, "Mike! Hey what are you up too?"

"Kassi, who is that?" Kassi father asked.

"It's a friend from school! Gees can't I get any privacy?" Kassi asked walking out of the room, "So what up?"

"Nothing really, just wanted to know how everything was going." Michael said lighting a cigarette.

"Good, my mom and dad are being a pain in my ass right now thou." Kassi said sitting on her bed.

"Well, that parents for yea." Michael said laughing.

"When are you going to Pegasus' island?" Kassi asked.

"After charismas." Michael said sitting down in a chair.

"Any way I have to go right now, I'll give you a call when we're done eating. Okay?" Kassi said.

"Yea, that cool. Bye." Michael said hanging up the phone.

"Kassi!" Ange said running into Kassi's room and jumping on her.

"Ange!? What are you doing here?" Kassi asked.

"Your mom and dad invited my mom and dad and me!" Ange said falling off the bed.

'That what you get for being a spas!" Kassi said laughing.

"That's not funny!" Ange said getting up.

A few days later,

"I'm off to Pegasus' island." Michael said walking into their living room.

"Okay dear, be careful!" Michael's mother said giving him a big hug.

"Okay, the boy needs to breath." Michael's father said pulling his wife off Michael, "Son, I know you will be careful. But please call us, any time!" Michael's father said shaking his hand.

"Alright!" Michael said picking up his bags, "I will be home in a few weeks."

"Be safe!" Michael's mother said as the jet took off.

Mean while in Arizona,

"I'm looking for him. Have you seen him?" Doug asked.

"Um, nope. Can't say I have." The store keeper said.

"Thanks." Doug said walking out the door as a man walked in, "Excuse you!"

"What did you say?" the man said turning around.

"I said…" Doug said as the man lifted his head, "Nick Mclaser!"

"What!?" The man said running out the back door.

"Stop him!" Doug said running after him.

As Doug and the man ran thru the streets a police car pulled up and stopped the man.

"Thank you officer." Doug said catching his breath, "You are coming with me!" Doug said pulling the man to his feet.

"Has this man done something wrong?" the police officer asked.

"Kinda, it's hard to explain." Doug said pulling the man along, "Come on! You coming with me to Pegasus' island."

"No, I'm not allude there!' The man said yelling.

Mean while, Michael and Pegasus have just finished make the new cards,

"Wow, that was more work than I thought it would be!" Pegasus said .

"Yea, I was hoping to test them out before going back to school." Michael said sitting back as the door opened.

"Hello….Mr. Pegasus!?" the man said walking into the room.

"Nick Mclaser! You are not allowed on the island!" Pegasus yelled as he stood up.

"I know Mr.…" Nick started to say.

"I forced him here." Doug said walking in behind Nick.

"Dougy boy!" Pegasus said sitting down, "Alright, I guess we found the man that made that card."

"Yes, and he will tell us everything we wana know. Right?" Doug said putting a gun to Nick's head.

"Yes, anything! JUST DON'T SHOOT ME!" Nick said pledging for his life.

"Wow, I thought the man that made the seal would have been tougher!" Michael said in shock.

"Yea, me too." Doug said forcing the man to sit down, "Now start talking."

"Alright, alright. This is what happened." Nick said thinking back.

"Sometime today!" Michael said pissed that the man was thinking so much.

"Okay, a few years ago a man showed up asking me to make a few cards for him. At first I told him I couldn't do it. Then he offered me a few thousand dollars!" Nick said.

"That's it? Just a few thousand dollars?" Michael asked.

"Yes, I need the money. Anyway, what you wanted me to make him, he said nothing special just a field spell card. I told him okay and I took the description of the card, he then told me to make ten copies of the card and to put this little crystal in-between the paper." Nick said pulling out a small crystal.

"The seal crystal!" Michael said taking the crystal from Nick.

"Any way I made the cards just like he told me, I got the money and that was that!" Nick said trying to get up.

"No, no you stay here." Doug said pulling Nick back into the set.

"Yea, we have a few more questions for you." Michael said getting up.

A few day later,

"Okay, Brill we have 2 weeks till we have to go back to school, what are you going to do now?" Doug asked.

"I'm going to see the iX tribe. I need them to do something for me." Michael said holding up a card with no picture on it.

"What is that?" Doug asked.

"It is the 'Nightmare King' card I made with Pegasus, now I need them to put his soul in this card and get him out of me!" Michael said putting the card away.

"Wow, can I come!?" Doug asked.

"Sorry bro, no. I have a bad felling about Hoffman, I want you and Ben to go back to the school and check in on him.;" Michael said getting on the jet.

"What do you mean bad?" Doug asked.

"I don't know, that's way I would like you two to go!" Michael said as the door shut.

"Great, now I have to spend the rest of my vacation looking after a soulless Hoffman and a fuck up Ben!" Doug said rubbing the back of his head.

Back at Duel Academy,

"Were is Hoffman!?" Doug yelled.

"Maybe they moved him to a new room." Ben said.

"I hope so!" Doug said running out of the room.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 37 – the iX tribe and There King!

As Michael thought something was going to happen to Brandon, he asked Doug and Ben to go back to Duel Academy to see if Brandon was alright. When the boys got to the medical room were Brandon was they found he was missing, while Doug and Ben now try to find their friend Michael was in Italy trying to find answers of his own.

"Right this way." The gourd said showing Michael the way to their underground city.

"This better be worth the walk." Michael said following the gourd.

As Michael stood outside a hug door he hears people prying to a statue of a man, woman, and young boy kneeling while a big god like figure stood behind them.

"Now I've seen it all!" Michael said walking into the room as everyone turned around.

"It's…our savor!" An older man said standing up and walking over to Michael, "We have been waiting for you lord!" the older man said bowing to Michael.

"I hate when people bow to me!" Michael said pushing the older man to the ground with his foot, "Now, I'm here to find a way to get this guy out of my body and into the card!" Michael said holding up the Nightmare King card with no picture on it.

"Of cures we can seal his soul into the card. But why wouldn't you want him inside you?" the older man asked as a few younger man helped him up.

"His not that nice to live with." Michael said as the Nightmare King appeared next to Michael.

as the Nightmare King appeared next to Michael, the eyes of the man kneeling in the statue started to glow.

"So you were the first king of the iX tribe?" Michael asked the Nightmare King.

"Yes!" the Nightmare King answered.

"And you don't remember your own name?" Michael asked.

"Like I said, it has been last to the millenniums." the Nightmare King said.

"That a really nice story, now can we get this ritual on it way? I do have other things to do today!" Michael said hurrying the iX people around.

"You should be nice to them you know?!" the Nightmare King said.

"And you should shut up!" Michael said.

"This is going to be along day!" the Nightmare King said putting his head down.

"I hear that!" Michael said turning his head.

Back at Duel Academy,

"Nurse! What happened to Brandon Hoffman!?" Doug said running to the nurses' station.

"A man claiming to be his father signed him out." The nurse said handing Doug the sign out sheet.

"WHAT!? HIS FATHER!?" Ben yelled taking the sheet from Doug.

"I was looking at that!!" Doug said standing there.

"I know, now I'm looking at it!" Ben said reading the names, "I don't see a Hoffman on here!" Ben said throwing the sheet at the nurse.

"I thought Hoffman was his mothers last name." the nurse nervously said.

"NO! It was his fathers." Doug said walking out side to have a cigarette.

"What are we going to do?" Ben asked.

"Call Brill, tell him what happened. Hope that he doesn't kill us." Doug said pulling out his cell phone.

In the in underground of Italy,

As a bright flash of red and white light come over every one we see the soul of the Nightmare King sucked into the card.

"How do you feel our lord?" the older man asked.

"Okay, look I'm sorry for kicking you earlier. It was not right!" Michael said getting up.

"It is alright, you bare a heavy weight, it will take its toll on you." The older man said helping Michael up.

"Still, it was not right." Michael said looking into the man's eyes.

"Go, save your friend!" the older man said as Michael's cell phone rang.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked as his cell phone rang.

"Answer the call, you well know what I mean." The older man said walking away.

"Hello…" Michael said answering the call.

"Brill… I have some bad news…" Doug said on the other side of the call.

"What!?" Michael yelled as he looked at the older man walking out of the room.

After talking to Doug about what happened, we find Michael walking the streets of a small Italian village.

"Mike?" Kassi said as Michael walked by her and her mother not seeing them, "Mike!" Kassi yelled stopping him.

"Uh, sorry. Hey Kassi, I was just looking for you." Michael said.

"You weren't looking very hard then." Kassi said laughing, "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story…" Michael said as he passed out.

"MIKE!" Kassi yelled, "Help! Some one call for help!"

Back at Duel Academy,

"Now we may welcome our newest member to the family, Brandon please come out here." James said as Brandon walked into the room.

"Hoffman!?" Blake yelled.

"How did you get him to join us?" Herald asked in disbelief.

"I saved him from the Nightmare Realm, he is my slave now." James said laughing.

"Yea, and I'm a Red – Eyes Black Dragon!" Blake said laughing.

"What was that!?" James said angered that Blake did not believe him.

"You don't know him! He is not one to just do anything you say! I have known this kids of years now, you cannot control him!" Blake said getting into James' face.

"Is that so? Brandon, take out the trash!" James said sitting down.

As Brandon walked over to Blake, Brandon winked and turned around.

"What are you doing?" James asked as Brandon thru James into the wall behind him.

"Oh, I sorry. Your right! How stupid of me to doubt you!" Blake said laughing, "He is your slave!"

"Yea, that will be the day I die!" Brandon said walking out of the room, "And if you two are really on our side with this, you will join me now."

"I don't think so!" James said getting up and pushing a button on his watch.

"WHAT THE…!" Brandon yelled as he fell to the ground.

"You see, I know I cannot control you, but if I am the only one that can save your life, you most lesion to me!" James said laughing.

'What did you do to me?" Brandon said laying on the ground.

Back in Italy,

"How is he doctor?" Kassi asked.

"He was dehydrated, he will be fine." The doctor said.

"So this the famous Michael Brill!?" Kassi's dad said, "Not much to him."

"Dad! He's a nice guy, don't be mean to him!" Kassi said looking at her father.

"I'm not mean, I just want to asked him a few questions." Kassi's father said.

"Why don't you just look him up on line. You can find everything you wana know about him there." Kassi said.

"True, but it's not coming from him." Kassi's father said.

"Whatever." Kassi said as Michael opened his eyes.

"Hey! I was looking for you…" Michael said trying to sit up in the bed.

"Just lay down, you were dehydrated. Just rest right now." Kassi said.

"Okay, but where is my bag?" Michael asked.

"I have it, everything is okay." Kassi said.

"No its not. Brandon is missing…" Michael said.

"What!? What happened to him?" Kassi asked.

"We don't know, yet! But Pain is behind this, hand me my bag I have something for you." Michael said taking the bag from Kassi, "Here, I made everyone new decks."

"New decks? Like our old ones weren't good enough?" Kassi asked.

"No, not that. Pain knows the cards we use, I made new cards that take the game to the next level." Michael said handing Kassi her new deck.

"WOW! This is some deck! How do I use it?" Kassi asked.

"I'll teach you when I get of here." Michael said putting his head down.

"Get some rest." Kassi said looking at her mother and father, "Come on, let's give him some room."

"Were are you going?" Asked Kassi's mother.

"To call Doug and have a cigarette." Kassi said walking to the elevator.

As Kassi stood outside smoking she tried to call Doug, she then sees Doug and Ben walking torwds her.

"Hey, I was just about to call you." Kassi said putting her phone away.

"Cool, were is Brill?" Doug asked in a pissed tone.

"Third floor, room 325. Did you find Brandon?" Kassi asked.

"Not yet." Doug said walking into the hospital.

As Dou and Ben walked into Michael's room Kassi's mother and father stopped them,

"He's asleep right now." Kassi's father said.

"That's nice!" Doug said walking into Michael's room, "Brill! GET UP!"

"Hey Doug!" Michael said putting his close on, "I was just about to leave."

"Good! We can' find fat ass any were!" Ben said.

"He will find us at this point." Michael said walking out of the room.

"You can't just leave in the condition you're in!" the doctor said.

"Look! I have things to do, and people that need me! You can stay here and bitch but him leaving!" Michael said paying his medical bill and walking out with Doug and Ben by his side.

"So what do we do next?" Kassi asked.

"We learn how to kill Pain!" Michael said as a limo pulled up, "Everyone in, I'll give you guys a ride back to your house."

"That's okay, we don't…" Kassi's father said.

"No, get in." Michael said as everyone got into the limo.

When the limo got to Kassi's house they see Ange sitting on the front porch.

"Ange?" Kassi asked herself.

"Hey guys! DOUG!" Ange said throwing herself around Doug.

"That's enough, we have work to do." Doug said pulling her off him.

"Whats wrong?" Ange asked.

"Brandon is missing." Kassi said.

"Pain?" Ange asked.

"They think so." Kassi said as the boys walked into the house with Kassi's parents.

"Well, I believe them." Ange said walking into the house.

"Yea, me too. That's whats wrong." Kassi said to herself walking into the house.

"Here, Doug, Ben these are new decks." Michael said handing them there cards.

"Wow, this is great." Ben said thanking Michael.

"Fiends! I haven't used fiends in years." Doug said with a smile.

"I know how much you like them so I made a new one of kind deck around them." Michael said pulling out his new deck.

"Machines?!" Ben asked.

"Yea, I didn't want to give you Spellcasters, it was too easy. This way we all have a new type of deck Pain willn't see coming." Michael said putting his duel disk on.

"Where's mine?" Ange asked.

"Sorry hun, I didn't want to drag you into this." Michael said.

"I'm already part of this." Ange said pissed that Michael didn't think of her.

"Look, it's alright. Not everything can be perfect," Doug said putting his hand on Ange's shoulder.

"Yea, I guess." Ange said.

"Look here." Michael said pulling out some papers, "I find a blood line for each of us that dates back to the iX tribe. Only after the tribe grow to big they started their own tribes, like Ben, your family and a few others started the Egyptian tribes."

"And thru time come there most famous son, Pharaoh Atom." Ben said smiling.

"Yes. Doug your family and others started tribes in Germany, France, England." Michael said taking a breath, "Kassi's family and most stayed here in Italy, my family stayed here till America was founded."

"What about Bon and Ange?" Doug asked.

"The iX tribe was not the tribe of people around, there were others. That was part of the reason noone really knows about the iX tribe. Every one kinda started to blend together." Michael said smiling.

"So if Bon is not from a family that can trace it's tree back to the iX, what does that mean?" Ben asked.

"I think it means, Hoffman might be under the control of Pain right now!" Michael said looking down.

"It's alright Brill, now teach us how to us these new cards." Doug said smiling at Michael.

"Alright, it's really simple, you see this card? It's called a Tuner Monster it is used to special summon this, a Synchro Monster. To Synchro Summon as I call it, you must have a Tuner Monster and a Non – Tuner Monster face up on your side of the field, then you pick one Synchro Monster to summon, you add up the level of the cards, if they match the Synchro Monster you wish to summon you can." Michael said sitting down.

"Okay, so if the Synchro Monster is a level 5, and I have a level 2 Tuner and a level 3 Normal Monster I can Synchro Summon?" Kassi asked.

"Yes, see you got it. One more thing, you can only use one Tuner Monster per Synchro Summon. And some Synchro Monsters you need to use a certain Tuner Monster. It's like a fusion and a ritual in one only you don't need a special spell card to do it, just need the monsters on the field."Michael said taking a breath.

"Where did you get the idea for this?" Ange asked.

"From Hoffman, I saw how his new heroes just fused together without a spell card." Michael said.

"Cool, can I try it out?" Ben asked.

"Yea, you can duel me!" Michael said reading his duel disk.

"Okay…" Ben said as they walked outside.

"I'll go first!" Michael said drawing his card, "I summon 'iX Solder', when he's summoned you must remove 1 card from your Hand from play." Michael said showing off his new cards.

"Wow, a Warrior! Brill's new cards are bad ass!" Doug said.

"Fuck you Brill!" Ben said removing his card from play.

"Then I set 2 cards, your turn." Michael said with a smile. (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 4000 / Ben = 4000)

"Draw!" Ben said drawing his card, "I summon 'Ally of Justice - Blind Sucker' in DEF mode." Ben said.

"I play my face downs, 'Nightmare Life' and 'Nightmare Eclipse'! the first one give me 500 Life Points every time you remove a card or cards from play, the second one make you remove the top 2 card of your deck every time you Normal Summons, Flip Summons, Tribute Summons, or Special Summons a monster, or monsters. So remove from play the top 2 cards of your deck!" Michael said laughing.

"You wanted to duel me because you know I could beat Doug!" Ben yelled.

"Yes, you can beat Doug, Doug can beat Hoffman, Hoffman can beat me, and I can beat you! That's how I set this up." Michael said laughing.

"Fine, I the spell card 'Justice For All' this lets me destroy one card on your side of the field equal to number of Ally monsters on mine, so ill destroy your 'Nightmare Eclipse'!" Ben said, "End!" (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 4500 / Ben = 4000)

"Oh Ben, this is just getting good!" Michael said drawing his card, "I play the spell card 'Gate to the Nightmare Realm', this card sends my destroyed monster back to my deck instead of to the graveyard! Then I 'iX Tiger'!"

"'iX Tiger', 'Gate to the Nightmare Realm'!? Mike made an iX and Nightmare deck." Doug said in awe of Michael's new deck.

"When 'iX Tiger' is summoned, it lets me special summon 'iX Lion' from my Hand, Deck, or Graveyard. Now I'm going to show you how to Synchro Summon a monster, I tune my Lion to my Tiger to Synchro Summon 'iX Liger'! Attack my Liger! Your turn Ben." (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 4500 / Ben = 4000)

"Fuck you Brill!" Ben said drawing his card, "I play 'Monster Reborn' to bring my monster back, then I send to the grave to summon 'Ally of Justice - Lethal Weapon' he'll attack you monster! When he destroys an opponent's monster I get to draw 1 card, if that card is a level 4 or lower Dark monster I can special summon it." Ben said drawing a new card, "Now I special summon 'Ally of Justice - Cyclone Creator'!

"Very good, a Tuner Monster." Michael said laughing.

"Laugh now but I use his effect to discard a card to return you spell and trap to your hand. Then during my Main Phase 2 I tune my Cyclone to my Weapon to Synchro Summon 'Ally of Justice – Neptune'!" Ben said.

"WOW BRILL BRIGHT THE PLANET MONSTER TO THE NEW CARDS?" Doug yelled.

"Of cures I did!" Michael said, "They are our cards after all."

"I end my turn." Ben said knowing Michael could not get away now. (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 4300 / Ben = 4000)

"Draw." Michael said as he drew his card, "I summon one of my favorite new monsters 'Nightmare Shocker'! this card cannot be destroyed by battle and can attack your Life Points, now attack my Shocker!" Michael said as his monster flew past Ben's monsters and attacked his Life Points, "I end my turn." (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 4300 / Ben = 3100)

"I will not loss Brill!" Ben said looking at his hand, "I summon 'Ally of Justice – Unlimiter' I use his effect to send him to the grave to double my monsters ATK! Now attack his monster!" Ben cried out as his monster attack Michaels and cut it in half only to have it come back together, "What the…"

"I told you, it cannot be destroyed by battle, but I do take the battle damage." Michael said.

"Your turn." Ben said. (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 1200 / Ben = 3100)

"I play the spell card 'Nightmare Summoning', this card lets me special summon Nightmare Monsters equal to the number of cards you have removed from play, you have 3 so I get to special summon up to 3 monster, so I special summon 2 more 'Nightmare Shocker'! I switch my first one to DEF mode and end my turn." Michael said. (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 1200 / Ben = 3100)

"I told you I will win this Brill." Ben said.

"I would like to see that." Michael said.

"FINE! I play 'Justice Returns' this lets me special summon 1 Ally monster from my grave, so I special summon 'Ally of Justice – Unlimiter'. By play a spell card my monster gets a spell counter, and by removing that spell counter I can bring one spell card back from my gave, so I'll bring the spell card I just used back, then I play it again to special summon, 'Ally of Justice - Cyclone Creator'! Then I tuner my Cyclone to my Unlimiter to Synchro Summon 'Ally of Justice – Catastor'! Now I can take anything you throw at me!" Ben said ending his turn. (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 1200 / Ben = 3100)

"I hope your right!" Michael said looking at the card he just drew and smiling, "You lose Ben, I send my three monsters to the grave to summon this my 'Nightmare King'!" Michael yelled as all of Bens monsters vanished from the field.

"What happened?" Ben asked.

"When my King comes into play, all cards on your side of the field and in your hand are removed from play. I'm not done yet, when my King is summoned and I use his effect I get to summon this 'Nightmare Queen'! When she's summoned I can pay 1000 Life Points to remove from play all Trap Cards in your Deck and graveyard, then I remove the top 3 cards from my deck to remove from play every monster in your Deck and Graveyard." Michael said laughing.

"I have lost everything that I needed to win…" Ben said as he dropped to his knees.

"Get up Ben! It's not over yet!" Michael said as ben got to his feet, "Now I special summon the last monster in the chain 'Prince of Nightmare'! When he is special summoned every Spell Card in your Deck and Graveyard are removed from play. Sorry Ben but none of my monsters can attack the turn they are special summoned."

"Damn I guess it's my turn, oh wait you win if I can't draw a card!" Ben yelled.

"True, but it is still my turn, I tune my Prince to my Queen and King to Synchro Summon, 'AmiX – All Mighty iX God'!" Michael yelled as his strongest monster took the field.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Ben yelled.

"It's hug!" Kassi said.

"Yea, it's a really big monster…" Ange said winking at Kassi.

"Now what does he do?" Doug asked.

"I'm glad you asked Doug, you see Ben, when this big guy is Synchro Summoned, he inflicts 200 points of damage to you for every removed from play card you have. And if I'm right, you have 42 cards removed so he inflicts 8400 damage to you!" Michael said laughing, "This is how I plane to kill Pain!" (Life Points at end of match, Michael = 200 / Ben = 0)

"God damn Brill! Talk about over kill!" Doug said walking up to Ben, "You okay man?"

"Yea, my pride hurts a little but I'll be fine." Ben said looking at Michael.

"Did you have to be so hard on him?" Kassi asked.

"Yes, this is the new way to play duel monsters, it's harder, faster, and strongest wins!" Michael said walking up to Ben, "We cool?"

"Yea, bro. We cool!" Ben said shaking Michael's hand.

"Good, I still need your help!" Michael said.

"You got it!" Ben said.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 38 – Fall From Grace!

For the last weeks of their winter vacation, the group learned how to use their new deck to their full power, now back at Duel Academy James has one last plain.

"Well, here we go!" Ben said walking with the others.

"Yea, theres Sheryl Brill." Doug said looking at Michael.

"Go on, I'll catch up to you guys." Michael said walking up to Sheryl.

"Hey…" Sheryl said looking into Michael eyes.

"Hi! Here, I'm sorry I didn't get it to you sooner." Michael said handing Sheryl the deck he made for her.

"You made me a new deck?!" Sheryl said in shock.

"Yea, well I don't Pain to get to you like he did Bon." Michael said looking at the ground.

"What are you talking about? Brandon's fine, he's been looking for you guys!" Sheryl said, "I went to see him when I got back this morning."

"He wasn't there a few weeks ago!" Michael said walking past Sheryl to find Brandon.

"I'm coming with you!" Sheryl said trying to catch up to Michael.

"No! You stay here." Michael said walking into the crowd.

As Michael walked thru the crowd, he noticed he was being watched by Black, Jessie, and James.

"Were the fuck is fat ass!" Michael yelled.

"Attention everyone." Herald said standing on the stage, "As we get closer to the end of another year here at Duel Academy, we most hold a duel tournament to see witch student will replace the current Duel King and Queen."

"Great, now I have to show my new deck before I find Pain!" Michael said to himself.

"Hey Brill…" Brandon said standing behind Michael.

"Hoffman! We need to talk!" Michael said dragging Brandon away.

After Michael dragged Brandon onto his privet jet Michael started to question Brandon's actins,

"What the hell happened to you?" Michael asked.

"James bright my soul back from the Nightmare Realm." Brandon said.

"Wait..James is the master mind behind this?" Michael asked.

"Yes, Pain and Jessie just work for him." Brandon said.

"Ok, but where do Herald and Blake come into this?" Michael asked.

"I don't know yet, but before he brought me back he mist of injected me with something." Brandon said.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"I tried to walk out on him once and he pushed some button and I felt this pain thru my whole body." Brandon said.

"Okay, here I'll call my on board doctor." Michael said picking up the phone.

"For what?" Brandon asked.

"Yes." The doctor said walking into the room.

"I need you take some blood." Michael said.

"Okay Mr. Hoffman, now please hold out your arm and make a fist." The doctor said getting the needle ready.

"Brill, you better know what you're doing!" Brandon said.

"We do! If we can find what he did to you, we can find a way to stop it." Michael said sitting down next to Brandon.

"I hope your right!" Brandon said.

"It'll be alright, I need to go. That fucking stupid King of Duels bs.!" Michael said walking off of the jet.

Later that day Michael and Sheryl were asked to Heralds office.

"You wanted to see us?" Sheryl said walking into the room with Michael.

"Yes, please sit down." Herald said putting a piece of paper over a plant in the room.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked as Herald walked behind them.

"Don't talk to load, he can still hear us to a point." Herald said leaning over them, "Look I'm sorry for everything I did to your kid, I just don't know what to do to help."

"Get me a vile of yours and Blake's blood, if Brandon and I are right I might be able to help you." Michael said.

"What!?" Herald said.

"You wana help us?" Michael asked.

"Yes." Herald answered.

"You want us to trust you?" Michael asked.

"Yes." Herald answered again.

"Then trust us first! This is the first step in helping us, I might be able to free you two from James." Michael said.

"So you know it is James and not Pain?!" Herald said.

"Yea, Hoffman told me." Michael said.

"Good, I will do my best!" Herald said picking up the paper, "You may leave now."

"About fucking time!" Michael said getting up and walking torwds the door.

"Oh Michael, do be careful!" Herald said winking at Michael.

"You too baldie!" Michael said winking back.

A few days later,

"I'm here to pick up a package." Michael told the nurse.

"Let me see if one was left for you." The nurse said looking, "Here it is."

"Thanks!" Michael said taking the package.

As Michael walked to his jet Jessie walked up to Michael.

"I know you know!" Jessie said.

"I know a lot of things!" Michael said stepping up to Jessie.

"Then you know to watch your back!" Jessie said pushing Michael.

"You better watch it, one more time I'll kill you!" Michael said walking past Jessie.

"We will see about that!" Jessie said watching Michael walk away.

When Michael got to the jet he gave the package to the doctor and then walked back to his dorm room.

"Alright were is Hoffman?" Michael asked.

"In his room." Ben said.

"Good lets go guys!" Michael said as him Ben, Doug, Kassi, Sheryl, and Ange walked to Brandon's room.

"Can I help you?" Brandon asked turning around to see everyone in his room, "Hey I'm gona have to call you back." Brandon said hanging up his cell phone.

"Hoffman, I have good news and bad news." Michael said sitting down.

"Okay." Brandon said.

"The doctor's found a bunch of micro-chips in your blood." Michael said lightning a cigarette.

"Okay, what does that mean?" Brandon asked.

"Well, we don't know yet but they are working on a way to turn them off. You see, when James pushed that button those micro-chips started to kill off your red blood cells. Sending a painful shock thru your body." Michael said taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Okay, what about Herald and Blake?" Brandon asked.

"They didn't find anything, James might have told them he did but he really didn't." Michael said.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Ben asked.

"We wait, for now we let James play his little game. I think he going to try something soon." Michael said.

"Then we must be ready for anything!" Doug said.

"Yes, we must fear the worst right now. Till we can get Bon back to heath!" Michael said putting his cigarette out.

"Alright!" Brandon said jumping up.

"What are you so happy about?" Sheryl asked.

"I…don't really know!?" Brandon said laughing.

"Right….!" Ben said laughing.

"Any way, what about us?" Kassi asked.

"You guys should just lay low for now, if anything appends to us you might have to finish this." Michael said standing up.

"Were are you going?" Sheryl asked.

"To find that Jessie guy, he threatened me. I'm going to put him in his place!" Michael said walking out of the room.

"I'll go keep him out of trouble!" Doug said walking out of the room.

A few minutes later,

"Jessie!" Michael said walking up to Jessie.

"Michael! How nice to see you!" Jessie said with a smile on his face, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yea, we're going…" Michael started to say when someone come on over the intercom.

"Will all students please report to the dueling arena. Thank you." Someone said over the intercom.

"Later Mike!" Jessie said walking away from Michael and Doug.

"FUCK! I hate that guy!" Michael said turning around.

"Let's go." Doug said pulling Michael's arm.

At the duel arena,

"Thank you all for coming, we have tested every one who wish to duel for the title King and Queen of Duel Academe." Herald said looking into the crowd, "Well the current King and Queen please join me."

"Great, now we have to deal with this shit!" Michael said walking with Sheryl to the duel arena.

"It might not be that bad…" Sheryl said in hopes that Michael would believe her.

"Michael would you like to the first?" Herald asked.

"Yea, let's get this over with!" Michael said reading his duel disk.

"Alright, John please come out here!" Herald said as John walked into the duel stage.

"It is nice to finally meet you King Michael!" John said bowing.

"I hate that!" Michael said grinding his teeth.

"If you would not mind, may I go first?" John asked.

"Yea, go ahead." Michael said.

"Thank you!" John said drawing his card, I summon 'Cyber Valley' in DEF mode. I set 2 cards, end." John said with a smile. (Life Points at end of turn, John = 4000 / Michael = 4000)

"Draw!" Michael said drawing his card, "_What kind of deck is this kid using? Whenever I need to end this now!_" Michael thought to himself, "I summon, 'iX Tiger' with his effect I special summon 'iX Lion'!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Brandon yelled.

"What!?" Kassi asked.

"Oh that right, you haven't seen the new decks Brill made for us…" Ben said.

"Brill made new decks? Why didn't he make me one?" Brandon asked.

"I thought he did!?" Ange said.

"Now I tune my Lion to my Tiger to Synchro Summon 'iX Liger'!" Michael exclaimed.

"Suncha what?" John asked.

"This is the new style of duel monsters, these new monster will be out soon." Michael said with a smile on his face.

"That's nice, it still nothing to my Cyber Deck!" John yelled.

"Cyber Deck… good now I know what you can do, now I play 'Gate to the Nightmare Realm', this card send my monster destroyed in battle back to my deck instead of to the grave. Now Liger attack his monster!" Michael said sending his monster in for the kill.

"I use my monster effect, when you attack him I can remove him from play to draw 1 card and end the Battle Phase." John said getting the last laugh.

"Laugh for now." Michael said smiling as he ended his turn. (Life Points at end of turn, John = 4000 / Michael = 4000)

"An iX deck, I'm glad to he has finally excepted his destiny!" James said laughing.

"My turn draw!" John said as his duel disk would not let him draw a card, "What the…!"

"Let me explain, when I used my Lion to Synchro Summon my monster it effect does not let you draw cards during you next three Draw Phases." Michael said laughing.

"Damn, I special summon 'Cyber Dragon'!" John said.

"WHAT… a 'Cyber Dragon'!" Michael yelled.

"Yes, and this is just the beginning… for now I summon 'Proto-Cyber Dragon' then I play 'Polymerization' to send my two 'Cyber Dragon's to the grave to fusion summon 'Cyber Twin Dragon'!" John said laughing.

"What two 'Cyber Dragon's?" Michael asked.

"Oh you see my 'Proto-Cyber Dragon', it name is treated as 'Cyber Dragon' while face up on the field." John said.

"Fuck!" Michael said.

"Now my dragon will attack you Liger!" John said as his monster attacked, "And that not all…" John said as Michael's monster was destroyed as Johns fusion monster stood in front of Michael, "My monster can attack twice a Battle Phase, now hit him again!"

"Fuck!" Michael said.

"I end my turn." John said laughing. (Life Points at end of turn, John = 4000 / Michael = 400)

"Draw." Michael said, "I summon 'Nightmare Shocker' in DEF Mode, and set two cards. End." Michael said trying to buy some time. (Life Points at end of turn, John = 4000 / Michael = 400)

"I can't draw during my Draw Phase but I can use this 'Pot of Greed' , then I summon 'Armored Cybern', this union monster can be equipped to a 'Cyber Dragon' or a fusion monster that uses 'Cyber Dragon'. So I quip him to my fusion monster, and by lowering its ATK by 1000 I can destroy one monster on your side of the field, Now attack!" John yelled claiming victory.

"I don't think so!" Michael said as one of his face down card turned up, "I play my face down 'Nightmare Mirror'! This negates your attack and inflicts 1000 damage to you." Michael said saving himself.

"That's a nice move, but you forget, my monster can attack twice!" John said sending his monster in again.

"Damn, I lost!" Michael said as John's monster ended the match. (Life Points at end of match, John = 3000 / Michael = 0)

"Not to sound mean, but I think your new cards could us some work." John said as Michael walked away.

"I'll keep that in mind, when you become a multi billionaire and a world dueling champ." Michael said walking off the duel stage.

"Man, what is that guy problem?" John asked walking off the duel stage.

"Well, that was… shorter than I thought it would have been…" herald said standing on the stage.

"Oh, fuck you ass hole!" Michael yelled from his set.

"Alright then, now we will see if the next challenger has what it takes to defeat the Queen of Duel Academy!" Herald said as Sheryl walked onto the duel stage.

"I just want everyone to know, no matter if I win or lose, I will always be here for all of you!" Sheryl said as everyone in the arena cheered.

"Awe, how touching!" a young girl said walking onto the duel stage.

"Who are you?" Sheryl asked.

"My name is Isis, I am here to duel you for your crown." Isis said.

"Fine, if you do not mind I will go first!" Sheryl said reading her duel disk.

"That's fine, I know how to show respect to my Queen!" Isis said reading her duel disk.

"Alright I summon 'Falcon of Mist Valley', then I play the field spell 'Rising Air Current', this card give my monsters 500 ATK. Then I set 1 card, your turn." Sheryl said setting everything up to win. (Life Points at end of turn, Sheryl = 4000 / Isis = 4000)

"Draw!" Isis said looking thru her hand, "I discard 'Gravekeeper's Commandant' to add 1 'Necrovalley' from my deck to my hand. Then I play 'Necrovalley' and with that your field spell is destroyed. Then I summon another 'Gravekeeper's Commandant', now attack my monster." Isis commanded.

"That might work were your from, but here we plan for thing like this, face down card activate 'Mist Power'! This card gives my monsters a 700 ATK boost!" Sheryl said without blinking an eye.

"I'll set 2 cards, and end my turn." Isis said. (Life Points at end of turn, Sheryl = 4000 / Isis = 3400)

"Draw." Sheryl said knowing she just made it thru the last turn, "I summon 'Watchkeeper of Mist Valley' in DEF Mode. Then I play 'Twister', by paying 500 Life Points I destroy your 'Necrovalley'. End." Sheryl said thinking about Isis' two face down cards. (Life Points at end of turn, Sheryl = 3500 / Isis = 3400)

"Draw." Isis said drawing her card, "I summon 'Gravekeeper's Curse'! this card inflicts 500 points of damage to your Life Points, then I play one of my face downs 'Magical Dimension', this card lets me send 1 Spellcaster type monster to the grave to special summon another, so now I special summon 'Gravekeeper's High Priest'! You see my spell has another effect, it destroys your monster!" Isis said laughing.

"Damn!" Sheryl said pissed.

"Now, my High Priest gain 200 ATK for every 'Gravekeeper' in my Graveyard. Then I play 'Allure of Darkness' this card lets me draw 2 cards then I must remove from play 1 dark monster in my hand. Now I play 'Necrovalley', now end her reign as Queen of this school!" Isis yelled as her monster attacked Sheryl's Life Points, "End!" (Life Points at end of turn, Sheryl = 1300 / Isis = 3400)

"Draw…" Sheryl said losing her will to fight, "I play… 'Healing Wind' this give me 200 Life Points for every monster on the field, now I summon 'Shaman of Mist Valley' in DEF Mode, and set 1 card. Your turn." Sheryl said trying one last thing. (Life Points at end of turn, Sheryl = 1500 / Isis = 3400)

"Draw…" Isis said knowing she would win, "I summon another 'Gravekeeper's Curse' to inflict 500 points of damage to you. Now my High Priest attack her monster!" Isis commanded.

"I play my ace down… 'Icarus Attack'! I tribute my monster to destroy your two monsters!" Sheryl said trying to win.

"Fine, I play 'Gravekeeper's Lithograph' I bring two monster to my hand from the grave. End." Isis said. (Life Points at end of turn, Sheryl = 1000 / Isis = 3400)

"I summon 'Falcon of Mist Valley' in ATK Mode. End." Sheryl said pissed that she might lose. (Life Points at end of turn, Sheryl = 1000 / Isis = 3400)

"Draw!" Isis said drawing her card, "I play 'Brain Control', I pay 800 Life Points to take your monster, now I summon 'Gravekeeper's Curse' to inflict 500 damage to you, now your monster will attack you!" Isis said ending the duel. (Life Points at end of turn, Sheryl = 0 / Isis = 3400)

"Good game…" Sheryl said as she walked off the duel stage.

"Sheryl, I will try to live up to your standers." Isis said as Sheryl looked back with a smile.

"I know you will." Sheryl said walking away.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 39 – Last Months…

"Well Brill, do you think this thing will work?" Brandon asked as a doctor hocked him up to a machine.

"Anistly, I have no clue!" Michael said walking behind a wall.

"Brill! What the fuck man!?" Brandon yelled.

As the machine shoot a red beam at Brandon, his skin be gain to glow red.

"Is that sappiest to happen?" Michael asked.

"I really couldn't tell you, I never seen something like this before." The doctor said looking at Brandon.

"You said you could help him!" Michael yelled.

"Yea, Brill…whats going on?" Brandon asked.

"It cool Hoffman, everything is going to plan. Right quack?!" Michael said turning his head to the doctor.

"Yes, everything is fine. It will be just a few more minutes." The doctor said slowing the beam.

"Hoffman! You okay?" Michael asked as he ran to him friends side.

"Yea, I'm okay." Brandon said passing out.

"What happened to him?!" Michael asked grabbing the doctor by the throat.

"Anything could of lade to this… I need to run some test to see what happened!" The doctor said as Michael's grip become tighter.

"Nothing, and I mean nothing better happen to him! Otherwise, you better have your will ready!" Michael said throwing the doctor into a wall and walking out the door.

Mean while across compass,

"I Synchro Summon, 'Fiend Roar Deity Beast Unicor'! Now attack his Life Points!" Doug yelled as his monster went in for the kill. (Life Points at end of match, Doug = 3950 / Kid = 0)

"Man! I lost again!" A younger kid said looking down.

"Hey, it your first year here. Don't be so hard on yourself! You willn't make it here like that." Doug said trying to make the kid fell better.

"Yea, I guess your right…" The kid said looking up, "I just can't seem to find what works for me."

"That takes time, some people can use any deck, some people…it just takes them longer to find that right combo of cards." Doug said turning to walk away.

"Yea know, I'm more of a dueling philosopher. Would you mind if I hung out with you?" the kid asked.

"I guess not… how whats your name kid?" Doug asked.

"Richard, but you can call me Richey!" the kid said.

"Okay, Richey. We can hung and talk about dueling philosophy." Doug said with a smile.

Back in the Female Commanders Quitters,

"You what!?" Ange yelled.

"I asked Mike out." Kassi said.

"When?" Ange yelled.

"Yesterday. And try to keep it down." Kassi said.

"Why? He already told me." Sheryl said walking into the room.

"Sheryl!? How nice to see you!" Ange said with a scared tone in her voice.

"Knock it off Ange." Kassi said, "Look, I don't wana fight with you over this."

"Who's fighting? I'm just here to give you some pointers!" Sheryl said winking at Kassi.

"Really?!" Ange yelled.

"Oh god!" Kassi said putting her head down.

Near the ocean we see Ben standing on the dock,

"_Man what I'm I doing here?_" Ben thought to himself, "_I mean, I'm an okay duelist but nothing like Brandon, or the others. I keep saying I'm going to be the one to beat Yugi and become the next King of Games. But can I really do it? I wonder if Yugi ever doubted himself? That doesn't matter! I know what I need to do!_"

"Hey Ben!" Doug said walking up to him as Richey followed behind.

"You have a tail!" Ben said not even turning to look.

"Wow! You really have been working on that haven't you?' Doug asked.

"Um, what has he been working on?" Richey asked.

"You see, Ben is one of the people I told you about. He can use any deck, any combo of cards an still kick ass!" Doug said turning to look at Ben.

"You wrong…I'm not that great!" Ben said closing his eyes.

"Okay, whats wrong?" Doug asked.

"He doesn't think he could be a real duelist." Richey said walking up to Ben.

"RICHEY! THAT'S NOT TRUE, BEN IS ONE OF THE GREATEST DUELIST I'VE EVER SEEN!" Doug yelled.

"No, I am one of the worst. You see I am the lost ranked duelist out of the four of us. And whats even worse, I don't have what it takes to fafull my dream." Ben said putting his head down.

"Ben, you can stand here till you drop dead for I care!" Michael said standing next to Brandon atop the cliff ledge, "I'm sick of hearing the woe is me bullshit from everyone lately! Doug's right! Anyone that can pull cards like you does have a gift! You know what to do your just afraid to do it!"

"Oh and whats that?" Ben asked still looking at the ocean.

"We have been holding you back!" Michael said as Sheryl, Kassi, and Ange walked over to the boys.

"Whats going on?" Ange asked as she looked down to see Ben standing on the dock.

"What do you mean, you guys are the only reason I'm half as good as I am." Ben said turning to see a pissed look on Michael's face.

"He's right Ben! The three of us where seen as heroes the day we summoned the Egyptian Gods." Brandon said.

"Yea, when you were the real hero!" Doug said as Richey and the girls looked at him, "You were the one that saved that girls life. You pushed her out of the way and the culling fall on you!"

"Wow, I never heard that part of the story." Sheryl said.

"It's true!" Michael said still looking at Ben, "When I saw Ben do that! I know I had to go see if he was alright, but I couldn't leave the duel, that when I wish to draw a card to end the duel."

"Yea, I made the some wish!" Doug said looking at Michael.

"Haha, so did I!" Brandon said.

"That when I heard his voice, I didn't know it at the time, but now I know…it was Ben's voice telling me it was okay to summon Obelisk." Michael said.

"Wow! You think I told you to summon Obelisk! Brill you are fucked!" Ben said laughing.

"It true! I heard the same voice!" Doug said, "You told me to summon Ra!"

"Yea, and you told me to summon Slifer!" Brandon said as him and Michael slid down the cliff.

"You guys really need to get back to reality." Ben said turning to see his friends standing right in front of him.

"Ben, I see were your coming from. You need to go on your own, don't let us hold you back!" Michael said.

"Yea bro! We're your friends, we would never wont that for you!" Doug said.

"Ben, you and I have been friend for years. What they're saying is true. After graduation, go be the duelist you wana be. Not the duelist everyone thinks you are." Brandon said putting his hand on Bens shoulder.

"Alright! Fine, if you think it will help." Ben said looking at his friends.

"And remember, we will all only be a phone call away!" Sheryl said walking up to the boys.

"Wow! You guys are way deeper than I thought." Richey said.

"Okay now that that's all over, Doug who the fuck is the kid!?" Michael asked as everyone laughed.

Under the school,

"Yes, laugh wail you can…" James said said watching the group.

"Master, everything is set." Jessie said walking into the room.

"Good, now that everything is in place. I just need to get my hands on those cards!" James said laughing.

"Master, what about Herald and Blake?" Jessie asked.

"Leave them to me. You just watch our little king." James said dismissing Jessie, "Pain, you know what to do?"

"Yes master!" Pain said bowing and walking out of the room.

"Good, soon it all will be mine!" James said laughing.

Later that night,

"So Michael, what are you doing after graduation?" Kassi asked.

"Well, Doug and I will get are degrees a few months after…" Michael started to say.

"Wait, you mean you and Doug has been going to Duel Academe and college at the sometime?" Kassi asked in sock.

"Um, yea. After that I'm mostly going to be running the company, I really can't talk for Doug but I would like him to stay my co-CEO." Michael said looking out at the open sky.

"Wow, that's really cool…" Kassi said lighting a cigarette.

"Yea." Michael said also lighting a cigarette, "Don't worry, I will make time for you and everyone."

"That's not what I was thinking about!" Kassi yelled.

"Okay, I'm just saying. After graduation it's not like you're never going to see me again." Michael said taking a draw of his cigarette.

"Good, after graduation I'll be a full citizen. So where is you companies head quarters?" Kassi asked.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 40 – Planets Align!

As the last months past Michael grow inpatient waiting for James to make his move, Then a month before their graduation the group got a surprise,

"Come in…" Brandon said rolling over in bed.

"That is not what I wanted to see!" Markus said walking into Brandon's room.

"Markus?" Brandon said falling out of bed.

"Well yea, who did you expect?" Jamie said walking into the room with Aziz and Light.

"Jamie!" Brandon said standing up, "Good to see you again."

"Yea, it's been too long." Jamie said giving Brandon a kiss on the check.

"Okay, that was not what I need to see after that gorse meal on the plane." Light said holding his stomach.

"What are you guys doing here?" Brandon asked as Michael walked into his room.

"We all got an invite to come see you." Jamie said.

"Wow! This is no mere invite." Michael said standing in the door way.

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked.

"I mean, now all nine plant cards are on this island!" Michael said throwing Brandon his close, "Come on I'll show you."

"Okay, wait up Brill!" Brandon said trying to put his close on as he fall over.

"Wow, that was really graceful." Aziz said bending over.

"Get out of my face Zee." Brandon said getting up.

As Brandon and the others fallowed Michael, they see Ben standing on the dock with a woman.

"Who is that?" Brandon asked.

"Really? You don't know?" Michael asked.

"No, who is she?" Brandon said.

"Are you that stupid?" Light yelled.

"NO! I'm not stupid!" Brandon said as Michael stopped and turned around.

"That's Curly Carmine! She is the World Champion!" Michael said looking at everyone.

"Wow! What is she doing here?" Brandon asked.

"She got the same invite as them." Michael said lightning a cigarette.

"Really?" Brandon asked looking out the window.

"She is also the girl Ben saved that day!" Michael said taking a drag from his cigarette.

"REALLY!!" Brandon yelled.

"Yes, really. Now come on, we need to talk." Michael said walking down the hall where Doug was waiting.

"Move it fat ass!" Doug said walking away.

"Your friends aren't very nice to you." Jamie said.

"Yea they are, if they didn't call me that I would know they hated me." Brandon said with a smile.

"Right…" Jamie said fallowing Brandon.

At the dock,

"So how have you been?" Curly asked.

"Alright, you?" Ben asked looking out at the sea.

"Well, okay. Seeing how I get no time alone." Curly said turning Ben to look at her.

"Yes?" Ben asked.

"I just want to say thank you for saving me that day. I know noone really knows what you did for me, but I do." Curly said hugging Ben.

"Okay, this is nice!" Ben said with a smile on his face.

"Whip that smile off your face, we have work to do!" Michael said as the group walked onto the dock.

"What now?" Ben asked turning to see every one standing there, "What is going on?"

"Yea, I was just going to ask that." Curly said.

"You two come with us." Michael said walking away.

"Man,. What with all the walking so early in the morning?" Brandon asked.

"Move it fat ass!" Doug said pushing Brandon.

"I AM!" Brandon yelled.

"MOVE FASTER! YOUR LITTLE GIRL FRIENDS LIFE IS IN DANGER!" Doug yelled.

"What!?" Brandon said.

As the group walked into the school they stopped at the duel arena,

"Okay, what is going on?" Brandon asked sitting down.

"I think everyone here is in great danger, we all have a plant card!" Michael said lightning another cigarette.

"Right, I thought they had no special powers?!" Light said.

"That's what I thought, then I thought, what if the guy trying to kill me is the one that called you all here!" Michael said tacking a drag from his cigarette.

"Wait, someone is trying to kill you?" Jamie asked.

"Yea, long story." Michael said.

"Right, so what do the plant card have to do with it?" Aziz asked.

"I don't know." Michael said looking at every.

"Right, you're crazy!" Markus said walking out of the room.

"No his not!" Brandon said putting his head down.

"What are you talking about?" Jamie asked.

"This kid, James, he is trying to kill Brill. And if Brill thinks he needs the plant cards, then he does." Brandon said looking at everyone.

"If you say so…" Light said looking at Brandon.

"All I'm saying is, be careful. Those people will stop at nothing to get your plant cards." Michael said putting his cigarette out.

"Alright! Well are we done here?" Markus asked.

"Yea, go head." Michael said sitting down.

As every walked out of the arena, Brandon, Jamie, Doug, and Ben walked over to him.

"Yea…" Michael said looking up at every one.

"We know you were trying to help, but you see, you can't tell duelists what to do. We are way too hard headed to listen." Jamie said laughing.

"Thanks…" Michael said putting his head back down.

Later that day,

"Hello Aziz…" Jessie said walking up to Aziz.

"Hi… do I know you?" Aziz asked.

"No, but you will!" Jessie said readying his duel disk.

"Okay, I get it…you wana duel a champ right?" Aziz asked.

"Yea, something like that…" Jessie said.

"Right then, I'll start this off!" Aziz said drawing his card, "I summon 'Dandylion' in DEF mode, then I set two cards. Your turn!" (Life Points at end of turn, Aziz = 4000 / Jessie = 4000)

"Draw…I play 'Gadget Playground' when you or I summon or set a monster, this card gets a counter, then I summon 'Green Gadget'. My spell gives my monsters a 300 ATK, now attack his monster!" Jessie said.

"Fine by me, when my monster is destroyed I get to special summon 2 Fluff Tokens to my field." Aziz said.

"I set 1 card end." Jessie said. (Life Points at end of turn, Aziz = 4000 / Jessie = 4000)

"Draw!" Aziz said looking to see what he drew, "I tribute my two Tokens to summon 'Zeaus Uranus'!" Aziz said as his monster took the field.

"One of the plant monsters!" Jessie said as he smiled.

"So your after my plant monster!" Aziz said.

"No, my master is…" Jessie said smiling.

"Right, I play 'Mark of the Rose', this lets my remove a Plant monster in my grave from play to get control of your monster, Now attack him Gadget."

"I play my face down, 'Half or Nothing'! This trap lets you pick its effect, you could halve the ATK of all your monster till the End Phase, or you could end you Battle Phase. Pick one!" Jessie said.

"I'll halve the ATK! Now attack him monsters!" Aziz said as both the monsters attack Jessie.

"When I end my turn, your monster becomes yours again. End." Aziz said. (Life Points at end of turn, Aziz = 4000 / Jessie = 1750)

"That was good, but I'm better!" Jessie said drawing his card, "I summon 'Red Gadget' then I set one card, then equip my Green with 'Gadget Tank' this card give my monster a 600 ATK boost. Now attack my monster!" Jessie yelled.

"I don't think so, I play my face down 'Wall of Thorns'! This trap destroys all your monsters!" Aziz said.

"Nope, I send the last card in my hand to the Graveyard to negate it effect and destroy it." Jessie said.

"What! You can't do that!" Aziz said.

"Yes I can, that's the cards effect. Now my attack go's on! I end my turn." Jessie said laughing. (Life Points at end of turn, Aziz = 2000 / Jessie = 1750)

"Draw!" Aziz said.

"The card I sent to the grave has another effect, I can remove it from play to summon a monster from my deck, so I summon 'Yellow Gadget'." Jessie said smiling.

"So that's a special summon!?" Aziz said.

"No, it's a normal summon, so my spell get another counter and my monsters get stronger." Jessie said laughing.

"That's not cool, I summon 'Botanical Lion' in DEF mode. End." Aziz said trying to get thru this. (Life Points at end of turn, Aziz = 2000 / Jessie = 1750)

"Draw, you cannot win, I play the field spell, 'Dark Seal'!" Jessie said laughing.

"WHAT!?" Aziz yelled.

"Yes, now I will have your soul and your planet monster, now my monsters gain 500 more attack. I play my face down 'Dust Tornado' to destroy your face down. Now my 'Green Gadget' attack his monster! Then my other two monster will attack your LIFE POINTS! I win!" Jessie said laughing. (Life Points at end of turn, Aziz = 0 / Jessie = 1750)

"NO!" Aziz said as his soul was sucked into the Nightmare Realm.

"Now, I will take that card of yours." Jessie said taking Aziz's planet card out of his duel disk.

Meanwhile,

"End this!" Pain said sending his monster in for the kill.

"NO!" Light said falling to the ground.

"Now I need that planet monster of yours." Pain said taking his planet monster out of Light's duel disk.

"LIGHT!" Brandon yelled as him and Jamie ran to Light.

"Is he alright?" Jamie asked.

"He's alive, but his soul was sucked into the Nightmare Realm!" Brandon said standing up, "Pain, now your mine!"

"No, you don't even have your planet monster anymore. Michael doesn't trust you enough to give it to you." Pain said laughing.

"Fine! I'll duel you!" Jamie said.

"No, you can't!" Brandon yelled.

"Now, now, if she wants to duel she can!" Pain said smiling.

"Yes Brandon!" James said standing behind Pain, "And if you interfere I will kill you!"

"Fuck you!" Brandon yelled, "I do what I want when I want!" Brandon said getting his duel disk out.

"Not so fast!" James said pushing the button.

"FUCK!" Brandon yelled as he fall to the ground.

"Brandon!? Are you alright?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, I'll live…" Brandon said as the pain resided.

"Now little girl, you are mine!" Pain said, "Ready?"

"Yeah! I'll start and end this!" Jamie said drawing her card, "I summon 'Thunder Guard' then set 3 cards. Turn end." Jamie said ending her turn without thinking. (Life Points at End of turn, Jamie = 4000 / Pain = 4000)

"Draw, you know, I like your spunk!" Pain said laughing.

"I hope you like getting a 10,000 giga-wit blast!" Jamie said pissed.

"That's it, fight to the end. I play 'The Dark Seal' this field spell give all my monster 500 ATK and DEF. Now I summon 'Black Dog Beast – Bau'! Then I play 'Negative Energy', this doubles my monsters ATK!" Pain said laughing.

"WHAT!? A MONSTER WITH 4800 ATK!!" Jamie said looking at Pain's monster in fear.

"I smell your fear, it feeds my monsters! ATTACK!" Pain yelled.

"I play my face down 'Power of Thunder'! This Trap destroys your attacking monster!" Jamie said saving herself.

"Good, keep fighting! I set 2 cards. End of turn." Pain said laughing. (Life Points at End of turn, Jamie = 4000 / Pain = 4000)

"Jamie…" Brandon said picking himself up.

"Brandon, just stay out of this. I don't want you to get hart." Jamie said looking at James.

"I don't care, that seal you're in…. if you lose… your soul will be sucked into the Nightmare Realm…" Brandon said falling again.

"What did you do?" Jamie yelled at James.

"Nothing, I'm not going to kill him just for telling you the truth. Now if he was trying to tell you how to beat Pain, then I would of." James said laughing.

"I hate this school!" Jamie said drawing her card, "I summon 'Thunder Knight' this card gains 400 ATK for every Thunder – Type monster on the field, now I discard 'Thunder Caller' to give both my monster a 500 ATK boost! NOW KILL HIM!" Jamie yelled.

"I play my face down…" Pain said looking at the fear in Jamie's Eyes " 'Dark Mist'! This trap lets me send a monster whose level is the same as the attacking monster's to the grave from my Deck to negate your attack, so I send 2 level 4 monsters to the grave." Pain said laughing.

"Damn!" Jamie said ending her turn. (Life Points at End of turn, Jamie = 4000 / Pain = 4000)

"Before you end your turn, I play my other face down 'Fires of Doomsday' this card special summons 2 doomsday tokens to my field." Pain said laughing even loader.

"Fuck you ass hole!" Jamie said.

"Draw, I send my two tokens to the grave to summon 'Yubel' then I play the spell card 'Next Phase' this card destroys my monster so I can special summon 'Yubel - Terror Incarnate'. I will end my turn with that." As Pain ended his turn his monster blow up.

"Whats going on!?" Jamie yelled not being able to see throw the dust cloud.

"At the end of my turn, my monster destroys itself and every monster on the field, and when my monster is sent from the field to the grave I get to summon this, 'Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare'!" Pain said laughing. (Life Points at End of turn, Jamie = 4000 / Pain = 4000)

"Draw!" Jamie said think about what to do, "_There has to be away around that thing? Man what to do?_" Jamie said looking at her hand, "I play 'Pot of Greed' this lets me draw 2 more cards, then I discard 'Black Thunder' to special summon 'Thunder Knight' then I play 'Monster Reborn' to special summon 'Thunder Guard' now I send my two monster to the Graveyard to summon this, my strongest monster! RISE 'Jupiter Gunner'!" Jamie said as her planet monster landed behind her.

"Jupiter!! I cannot wait to take it from you!!" Pain said laughing.

"Right, your monster has no ATK points! NOW ATTACK!" Jamie said sending her monster in for the kill.

"Nice try, my monster cannot be destroyed by battle, and you take damage equal to your monsters ATK! And it gets destroyed at the end of this turn. HAHAHA" Pain said doubled over laughing.

"Fuck!" Jamie said as her monster was destroyed. (Life Points at End of turn, Jamie = 1400 / Pain = 4000)

"Your right, my monster has no ATK, but this one dose! 'Vorse Raider' KILL HER!" Pain yelled as his monster ended the duel.

"Jamie NO!" Brandon yelled as Jamie's soul was sucked out.

"Now, for the planet monster." James said taking the card from Jamie's duel disk.

"James, I will get you for this." Brandon said laying on the ground not being able to move.

"I highly doubt that!" James said walking away.

On the other side of the Island,

"Yes, but my master needs your planet monster!" Herald said.

"Well, fuck you!" Markus said.

"Look, I'm trying to help your friends, right now I need him to think I'm on his side. Please, just give me your planet monster and everything will be okay." Herald said looking into the boy's eyes.

"Fine, but if I find out your lying, I will kill you!" Markus said pulling his planet monster back from Herald.

"Fine!" Herald said taking their card.

Back in the Commander's Quitters,

"Brill!" Doug said running into Michael's room.

"Yes…" Michael said looking at Doug.

"Brill, James is making his move, he has 4 out of the 9 cards!" Doug said as Michael got off his bed.

"Fine get them to the Med Wing, you and I have to put an end to this now!" Michael said getting his duel disk.

Mean while at the pier,

"NO!!" Ben said as his soul was sucked into the Nightmare Realm.

"BEN!" Michael said as him and Doug ran to his side.

"Jessie!!" Doug said readying his duel disk.

"You don't have what I seek!" Jessie said hold up Doug's planet monster.

"WHAT!? HOW DID YOU GET THAT!" Doug yelled.

"Let's just say a little rat gave it to me!" Jessie said as a helicopter picked him up, "Oh, and Brill, Master James already has your card as well! HAHAHA!!"

"FUCK!" Michael said as Jessie fly out of sight.

"Theres only one left, the world champion!" Doug said running to her location.

"What if we don't get there in time!?" Michael asked.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 41 – Killer Graduation!

As Michael excepted, James, the evil man trying to kill him invited the nine top duel monsters champions to Duel Academy America. Now James and his followers have eight out of the nine planet monster cards. What he plans to do with them is unclear, the only thing our heroes know is that they have to stop this madness before any one dies!

"Curly!!" Michael yelled as him and Doug ran to her location.

"I attack your monster with 'Splendid Venus'!" Curly said as her monster destroyed Pains.

"I see now, you are the toughest duelist on the island!" Pain said.

"I end my turn!" Curly said. (Life Points at end of turn, Curly = 1800 / Pain = 2000)

"Draw, I summon 'Black Dog Beast – Bau' with your monsters effect, my seal will give my monster 500 ATK and your monster will take it away, so I play this 'Negative Energy' this spell doubles my Dark monsters ATK! Now attack!" Pain yelled.

"Not so fast, I play my face down 'Holy Revelation' this Trap lets me send 2 level 4 or lower Fairy – Type monsters from my Deck to my Graveyard to negate your attack!" Curly said stopping Pains attack.

"I see, you are really that good." Pain said in awe of her power. (Life Points at end of turn, Curly = 1800 / Pain = 2000)

"Draw! I summon 'Meltiel, Sage of the Sky' then I set 3 cards. End of turn." Curly said seeing Michael and Doug out of the corner of her eye, "Guys! What is going on!?"

"Remember when I told you that some people wanted your planet monster?" Michael said lightning a cigarette.

"Yeah…" Curly said not putting the two together.

"Well he's one of them!" Doug said also lightning a cigarette.

"Right! So I need to end this now!" Curly said.

"If you can, draw!" As Pain drew his card.

"I play my face down, 'Celestial Transformation' this card lets me special summon 1 Fairy – Type monster from my Hand, so I special summon 'Radiant Jeral'!" Curly said.

"That's nice, but your monster will be destroyed during the End Phase." Pain said.

"True, but you will not make it that far!" Curl said.

"WHAT!?!" Pain yelled.

"I activate my face down, 'Solar Ray'! This card inflicts 600 points of damage to your Life Points for every Fairy – Type monster I have on the field." Curly said.

"That was good, but I still have 200 Life Points." Pain said.

"Once again, true, but I play my last face down, another 'Solar Ray'!" Curly said ending the duel.

"NO!!!" Pain said as his soul so sucked into the Nightmare Realm.

"Very good!" James said clapping his hands together, "I would expect nothing short from the world champion."

"James!" Michael said standing in front of him.

"Michael!" James said looking up at him, "Or should I say my king!"

"You lost, now we end this here and now!" Michael said with his duel disk ready.

"No, not yet!" James said as a hooded man ran throe the crowd of people and stole Curly's duel disk.

"Hey!" Curly said getting up.

"Stop him!" Michael yelled as the man jumped off a cliff, "What the fuck…"

As Michael and everyone looked on they see the hooded man standing on the lag of a helicopter, James grabbed the wire and they fly out of sight!

"FUCK!" Michael yelled as the sun started to set.

"Come on Brill, we need to get everyone together." Doug said helping Curly up.

Later that night in the Med Wing,

"So four of us had their souls sucked out…" Markus said pacing.

"Yeah, now do you see what I meant!" Michael said looking out at Ben.

"Okay, we get it. This kids fucked up!" Curly said.

"Yeah, but what does he want with our plant monsters?" Doug asked.

"I don't know, but we have to find out!" Michael said.

"A few days later,

"Mr. Brill! We searched the hole island, no sign of Mr. Pain, Mr. Neaus. Nor did we find any trace of James or Jessie, or Blake." A man said.

"Damn!" Michael said throwing something.

"Brill, calm down. That willn't help us!" Doug said putting out his cigarette.

"Fine!" Michael said lightning a cigarette.

"You guys okay?" Kassi asked.

"NO!" Michael yelled.

"DON'T YELL AT HER!" Sheryl yelled.

"Fine, you win." Michael said walking away.

"Were are you going?" Sheryl asked.

"To my room till graduation!" Michael said still walking away.

Meanwhile,

"Master, what should we do about Pain?" Jessie asked.

"He is of no use to me now, just leave him." James said as he placed a card in a stone pillar.

"Okay, so what is this thing?" Herald asked.

"This, is the stair way to the Nightmare Realm." James said, "You see, when the plants align the gate to the Nightmare Realm will open. But to do that, these set of stairs most be aligned first. Noone knows this, but Pegasus knew this when he made the cards, that is way these pillars have a spot to put the card into. As the plants align the stairs will also now. WAHHAHAHA!"

"Okay, I get that, but when is this aligning going to happen?" Blake asked.

"Ironically on the day of the school graduation. HAHAHA!" James said laughing.

Later that night,

"Delete…" Michael said going throe his e-mail, "Wait, theres one here from Herald!?" Michael said opening it, "Oh my god!" Michael said printing the e-mail and running out of his room.

"It's 4 in the morning, what is it?" Curly asked slowly walking into the room.

"Yeah, that's what we said." Markus said sitting at a table with his head down.

"Thank you all for coming." Michael said standing up.

"Brill, what the fuck bro!" Doug said as Ange laid her head on his shoulder.

"Herald just e-mailed me James plan!" Michael said handing the e-mail to doug.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Doug said jumping up.

"Yeah, that what I thought you would say." Michael said sitting back down.

"What?" Sheryl asked.

"James is going to open the gate to the Nightmare Realm." Doug said looking at every one.

"Great!" Kassi said.

"No, the one who opens the gate, gains the power of the Nightmare Realm." Michael said.

"Not great!" Kassi said rolling her eyes.

"And it going to happen on graduation!" Doug said.

"Yeah, well we can't do anything right now." Michael said, "I say we go on till that day. Then we end this!" Michael said getting up.

"So, we're not going to do anything?" Doug asked.

"We can't!" Michael said.

"This isn't like you Brill…" Doug said.

"Yeah, well I learned when to hold my hand till the time is right." Michael said.

"Good, now we just need to wait." Doug said.

A few day later,

"Mike, do you think you can defeat James?' Kassi asked.

"Yes, I know I can." Michael said taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Good. Then I'm behind you." Kassi said.

"That makes two of us!" Brandon said standing behind Michael.

"BON!" Michael said giving Brandon a hug.

"Okay, chill out." Brandon said, "Doug told me James' plan."

"Good, then you're up to speed." Michael said.

"Yeah, I guess." Brandon said.

"Whats wrong?" Michael asked.

"Why didn't you give me the deck you made for me?" Brandon asked.

"Bon…" Michael said exhaling, "I didn't know what would happen if I gave you that deck. I know right now, everyone think these new cards are weak, but they really are the strongest cards yet." Michael said.

"So you didn't give me the deck because you thought James might have me under some kind of bran control?!" Brandon said pissed that Michael might even think that.

"I'm sorry Bon…" Michael started to say.

"Save it!" Brandon said walking away from Michael.

"Mike…" Kassi said.

"No, everything well be okay." Michael said walking away.

Later that night,

"James, I cannot let you do this!" Herald said standing in front of the stairs as they started to move.

"I knew this was coming…" James said putting his duel disk on, "Fine, let's do this!"

"FINE!" Herald said drawing his card.

Meanwhile,

"It's started…" Michael said looking out his window.

"You okay?" Ange asked.

"Yeah…" Doug said looking at the ceiling.

"_Man…_" Brandon thought to himself.

"Ben… Mike will save you…" Sheryl said sitting next to Ben in the Med Wing.

"Do you think everything is going to be okay?" Curly asked.

"What? Yeah, Mike will win!" Kassi said, "_I hope…_"

As the sun rose the stairs come out of the water,

"Now, all I need to do is kill the king, then I will have the power of the Nightmare Realm! WHAHAAHAH!" James laughed as he looked down at Heralds body, "Get off my stairs to victory!" James said kicking Herald's body off the steps.

"That's new!" A man said watching the stairs rise out of the water.

"COME ON KING! COME SAVE THE WORLD…IF YOU CAN!" James yelled.

"Okay, here we go!" Michael said as him and everyone boarded the helicopter.

"KINGIE WERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" James yelled as the stairs slowly spun into place.

"I'm right here!" Michael said standing on the legged of the helicopter.

"WELL, GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!" James yelled as Michael jumped onto the stairs.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME KINGIE BOY!" James yelled.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 42 – The Nightmare Duel!

"WELL KINGIE, NOW IS THE TIME FOR US TO DUEL!" James yelled.

"Why are you yelling?" Michael asked.

"Fine, better?" James asked.

"No, I still have to look at your ugly face!" Michael said readying his duel disk.

"Why you…!" James said.

"I'll go first!" Michael said drawing his card, "I summon 'iX Tiger' when he's summoned, I get to special summon 'iX Lion'! then I play the spell 'Gate to the Nightmare Realm', this spell send my monsters removed from the field back to my deck instead of the Graveyard, then I set one card. Your turn." Michael said. (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 4000 / James = 4000)

"Draw, I summon 'Newdoria' in DEF mode, I play 'Beckon to Darkness' this spell lets me destroy one monster on the field, so I think I'll kill your 'iX Lion'!" James said.

"Fine by me, its sent back to my deck any way." Michael said.

"Good…" James said.

"Why are you doing this?" Michael asked.

"Why?" James asked, "Why, I set 2 cards. I was born into a family that served the royal family. It was my job to help the king, and it was Pains job to protect the king…"

"Wait, you're a…." Michael started to say.

"Yes, I am a member of the iX tribe, my king!" James said bowing to Michael, "But then I thought to myself, 'Why should I waste my life serving some king when I could become king?!' and on that day I found I had the power to control people, so I used that power to gain the power I wanted, the power to rule over all!" James said laughing.

"That's twisted…" Kassi said.

"Sounds a little failure…" Brandon said.

"Marik…?" Doug asked.

"Yeah, only this guy doesn't have an 'evil side'." Brandon said.

"True." Doug said.

"So that's why you don't like me!' Michael said.

"Yes, and when these stairs stop the gate will start to open, only the stairs are only part one of the ritual, the second is the soul of a member of the iX tribe most be offered to the gate to awake the great iX God!" James said.

"Okay, what happened to the one that offers the soul?" Michael asked.

"He or she, is given the power of the Nightmare Realm. You see this was my fate from birth, I was the offering you were meant to give to the gate, only I changed the rules, every time one of us loses Life Points a part of their soul will be offered to the gate, and the loser will become the offering!" James said as the stairs come to a stop and a giant black and purple rift opened in the sky, "And this card will make share of that, I play 'The Dark Seal of the Nightmare Realm'! This seal will only give the losers mind, body and soul to the gate!" (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 4000 / James = 4000)

"Great, let's keep going then!" Michael said drawing his card, "I send my monster to the grave to summon 'Nightmare Commander', then I set 2 cards your turn." Michael said trying to end the duel. (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 4000 / James = 4000)

"Draw, now I summon 'Viser Des' when this card is summoned I get to destroys one monster on the field, so I'll destroy your Commander, then I switch my monster to ATK Mode and I'll attack your Life Points!" James said laughing.

"I don't think so, 'Nightmare Mirror' this trap negates your attacks and inflicts 1000 damage to your life points." Michael said sending the last card in his hand o the graveyard.

"YES, FEED THE GATE!" James yelled as part of his soul as sucked into the gate.

"Right…" Michael said.

"Wow! Mikes going to win!" Ange said.

"I hope so, that was just the first battle…" Sheryl said looking on.

"I end my turn…" James said. (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 4000 / James = 3000)

"Draw, I summon 'Nightmare Signer' in ATK mode, she'll attack your Viser!" Michael said sending his monster in for the kill.

"Good, but not good enough, my Viser cannot be destroyed by battle for 2 more turns." James said laughing.

"Fine then I play one of my face downs, 'Call of the Haunted' this trap lets me special summon a monster from my graveyard, so come forth 'iX Commander' now he will attack your Viser also!" Michael called out .

"I play one of **MY** face downs 'Dark Spell Regeneration' this spell gains the power of a spell in ether of our graves so I'll give it the power of 'Beckon to Darkness' to destroy your monster!" James laughed.

"I saw that coming…" Michael said pointing to his face down, "GO 'Nightmare Chains' THIS TRAP NEGATES YOUR SPELL'S EFFECT AND ONE OF YOUR MONSTER CANNOT ATTACK AND YOU CANNOT CHANG ITS BATTLE MODE!" Michael yelled as the chains wrapped around James' 'Newdoria'.

"That's more like it, give me all your hatred!" James said smiling.

"Your turn…" Michael said. (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 4000 / James = 1700)

"Draw, I would hate for this to go on, so I switch my Viser to DEF mode and summon 'Bowganian' in DEF mode. End. (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 4000 / James = 1700)

"Draw, I send my Commander to the grave to special summon 'iX Chief'! Now attack his Viser!" Michael called out.

"That willn't work! HAHAHA!" James said laughing.

"Yeah, but when my Chief attacks, he remove from play every monster on your side of the field!" Michal said with a smile, "Now it's an attack on your Life Points!"

"Wrong! I play my face down, 'Metal Reflect Slime' this trap monster is special summoned in DEF Mode!" James said saving himself.

"That's a good move." Michael said ending his turn. (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 4000 / James = 1700)

"Draw, I summon 'Drillago' then I set one card. My monster will attack your Life Points!" James yelled.

"Wait your monster can't…" Michael started to say.

"Oh yes he can, when all your monster have 1600 or more ATK he can attack your Life Points!" James said laughing.

"Fuck!" Michael said taking the damage.

"Your turn kingie!" James said. (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 2400 / James = 1700)

"Draw." Michael said hoping for a card to end the duel, "I play 'Sword of Dark Rites' this card gives my Chief a power boost of 400 more ATK! NOW ATTACK HIS TOY!" Michael yelled.

"No, go 'Mirror Force'!" James called out as all of Michael's monster were destroyed.

"FUCK!" Michael yelled ending his turn. (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 2400 / James = 1700)

"I take it, it's my turn!" James laughed drawing his card, "I set 1 monster then my 'TOY' as you called it will attack your Life Points. Your turn." James said laughing. (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 800 / James = 1700)

"Draw, I play 'Pot of Greed' this lets me draw 2 more cards, then I summon 'Nightmare Shocker' DEF Mode, then I play 'Ties of the Brethren' this lets me special summon 2 more Shockers. Your turn." Michael said. (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 800 / James = 1700)

"Damn you, now that those little fucks are out I can't attack your Life Points!" James said pissed.

"That's the point!" Michael said laughing.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 43 – The Evil iX God!

As the duel with Michael and James became an all out brawl with both duelist pulling out there beast cards, the gate to the Nightmare Realm is almost opened. Who will win? What will the happen to the winner?

Duel recap, Michael: 3 'Nightmare Shocker' in DEF Mode, no cards in Spell & Trap Zone, and no cards in hand. Life Points = 800

Duel recap, James: 1'Drillago' in ATK Mode, 1 monster face down DEF Mode, no cards in Spell & Trap Zone, no cards in hand. Life Points = 1700

"Now that you have those 3 monsters my monster can't attack your Life Points." James said pissed.

"That's the point!" Michael said laughing.

"Draw, I set 1 card and flip summon 'Poison Mummy' when he's flipped you loss 500 Life Points. End." James said. (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 300 / James = 1700)

"Draw,** FINALLY**, I send my 3 monster to my deck and summon 'Nightmare King' when he's summoned all cards on your side of the field and in your hand are removed from play then I can special summon 'Nightmare Queen' I can't use her effect to remove your traps, but I can remove the top 3 cards from my deck to remove from play all Monster in your deck and grave, the I can special summon 'Prince of Nightmare' he removes all your Spells in your deck and grave!" Michael declared as his monsters take the field with their mighty power.

"WOW! I didn't know Brill had cards like that?" Brandon said.

"Yeah, he used them against Ben the only other time we saw them." Doug said.

"With cards like those, Mike has to win!" Sheryl said.

"You would think, James still has Traps thou!" Doug said.

"True…" Kassi said as the group looked on.

"Now, I send my three monster to the grave to Synchro Summon 'AmiX – All Mighty iX God' when he's…" Michael started to say.

"When he's summoned my spell you removed from play activates 'Removal Spell' this spell card returns all removed from play cards to their owns Decks and we shuffle the deck." James said knowing Michaels monster could not use its effect.

"Well, my monsters effect will not go into play, but, I CAN STILL ATTACK YOUR LIFE POINTS!" Michael called out as AmiX attacked James.

"You really are the savior of this world…." James said as he was pulled into the gate to the Nightmare Realm. (Life Points at end of match, Michael = 300 / James = 0)

"He won!" Kassi said.

"Then why is that thing still there?" Doug asked.

"Man, why can't shit like this be easy?" Brandon asked.

"Well…then it wouldn't be any fun!" Michael said looking into the rift.

"Michael…" AmiX said turning to Michael.

"AmiX…?!" Michael said in shock.

"Do not be alarmed, I am real. You showed great power, and spirit in offering one of your own to the gate, but now I fear you must face a foe not of this realm…" AmiX said disappearing.

"WOW! That was helpful!" Michael said as his cell phone started to ring, "Hello…?!"

"Brill, were the fuck is every one?!" Ben asked on the other side of the call.

"BEN!" Michael yelled.

"Yeah, chill out every one is okay. Where are you guys?' Ben asked.

Meanwhile in the Gate to the Nightmare Realm,

"So this is the Nightmare Realm…? Not too bad…" James said floating.

"James…" Pains ghost called out.

"Pain? Is that you?" James asked.

"Yes, and no…" The ghost of Pain said as he was eaten by a dark figure.

"What the fuck are you!?" James cried out.

"I am the iX god of Destruction!" The iX god said eating James.

Back at Duel Academy,

"You guys share your alright?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, we're fine!" Jamie said giving Brandon as kiss.

"If you say so…" Brandon said.

"I wish that thing would go away…" Sheryl said looking at the rift.

"Michael…" AmiX said reappearing, "You must use your powers to close the gate before he is awakened…"

"He? He who!?" Michael asked as AmiX disappearing again.

"You know, I can tell the Nightmare King is part of him!" Michael said walking back up the stairs, "Man, why me?"

As Michael walked closer to the rift Michael's birth mark started to glow.

"Great, I almost forgot I had that think till now.." Michael said looking at his arm as he stepped onto the platform, "_Okay, how do I close this think?_"

As Michael closed his eyes and held his right hand up to the rift Michael's forehead started to glow with the symbol of the iX tribe.

"He's doing it!" Kassi said as her and the others looked on.

As Michael slowly willed the rift closed Michael felt an odd force trying to push the rift back open. Just as the rift close an arm shot out of the rift and grabbed Michael's arm.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Michael yelled as his arm and forehead stopped glowing.

"Now** I** shell have your power!" A dark and raring voice called out from the rift.

"Who are you?" Michael asked trying to pull his arm free.

"I, I am a god of the iX tribe, you know of my brother AmiX! He is the god of justice, peace, and trials. I aXiM, am the god of augur, Xylene, insanity, and malice!" aXiM answered as he ripped the rift open and stepped out of it, "I have two of the paces I need to rule over this world, I just need your royal blood to ran throe my vanes to give me true life in this realm!"

"Wow, and I thought James was fucked!" Michael said finally pulling his arm free.

"I believe, it is custom to bow before a king in this realm…" aXiM said bowing to Michael, "Now, this…Duel Monsters game you all play, this is the battle field you are trained on…yes"

"Yes, you want my blood, then you have to defeat me in my game!" Michael said as his duel disk activated.

"Yes, just as I thought…" aXiM said placing his hand over Michael's duel disk.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Michael yelled.

"Culm down, I am merely copying your 'duel disk' I believe it is called." aXiM said as a black blade duel disk raped around aXiM's wrist, "There now I can play your game."

"How do I know you didn't copy my cards?" Michael asked.

"You don't, the only once I copied were you Spells and Traps. I have my own slaves to fight for me!" aXiM said turning to walk to the other side of the platform as everyone in the school gathered next to Michael's friends.

"Whats going on?" Richey asked.

"I'm not share…" Doug answered.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 44 – Duel Over Blood!

After Michael defeated James, a new enemy appeared, aXiM the iX god of evil. The winner of this duel will determine the fate of the universe.

"I can't loss…" Michael said to himself.

"You already did!" aXiM said.

"We'll see about that!" Michael said drawing his card, "I summon 'iX Solder' and when his summoned, you most remove from play 1 card in your hand." Michael said as aXiM removed a Spell card, "Then I set 2 cards your turn." (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 4000 / aXiM = 4000)

"Draw, I will see your monster and summon this 'Nightmare Swordsman'!" aXiM said as his monster took the field.

"WHAT! I NEVER MADE THAT CARD!" Michael said.

"True, you didn't I did. You see I have more slave then you in real life and in this game! Then I think I'll use one of your spells 'Sword of Dark Rites' this spell give my slave 400 more ATK, now kill his trash of a slave."

"Not so fast! I play my face down 'Nightmare Mirror'! This trap negates your attack and you take 1000 damage. " Michael said.

"Yes, but you must discard a card, anyway, I play 1 card face down, your turn." aXiM said smiling. (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 4000 / aXiM = 3000)

"Michael has the upper hand for now…" Sheryl said.

"Yeah, but they look evenly matched!" Brandon said.

"Draw!" Michael said drawing his next card, "I play 'iX Summoning' this spell lets me special summon 1 'iX' monster from my hand so I special summon 'iX Tiger' and when its summoned I get to special summon from my deck 'iX Lion' now that I have these three out I send them to the grave to Synchro Summon 'iX Liger'! Then I play the field spell 'Nightmare Realm'." Michael said.

"I see you like to play in my domain." aXiM said.

"No, I like to play in mine, you see this card give all 'iX' and Nightmare' monsters on **MY SIDE** of the field a 500 ATK and DEF boost for every card your have removed from play. Now attack!" Michael called out.

"I think, I'll use one of your traps now, go 'Nightmare Mirror'! I think you know what it does, yes?" aXiM said smiling.

"Man they really are evenly matched." Richey said.

"Yeah, but Brill got this, noone can use his deck like him." Doug said.

"Yeah, but that's not Brill's deck, that guy have cards Brill never made." Ben said.

"Okay, true, but Brill still gana win!" Doug said.

"I hope so…" Sheryl said.

"Why are you copping me?" Michael asked.

"I do not copy any one! I play to win, like you!" aXiM said.

"Your turn." Michael said trying to find a way to win. (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 3000 / aXiM = 3000)

"Draw, I summon 'iX War Elephant'…." aXiM said.

"That sets off my trap, 'Nightmare Eclipse' when every you summon a monster, you most remove from play the top 2 cards from your deck." Michael said smiling.

"Fine I pay the cost, now I use my Elephant's effect and equip it to my solider, this give him him 600 more ATK and DEF." aXiM said.

"A Union monster!?" Michael said in shock.

"Yes, now my solider will take out your slave! HAHAHA!" aXiM said laughing.

"FUCK!!!" Michael yelled, "What did you do to me?"

"When you loss Life Points in battle or should I say from an attack that much of your blood is trance ford to me. And with that I end my turn." aXiM said. (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 2600 / aXiM = 3000)

"Draw, I summon 'Nightmare Shocker' in DEF mode. Your turn ugly." Michael said trying to buy some time. (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 2600 / aXiM = 3000)

"I draw, the only thing I am doing this turn is summoning this 'Nightmare Death God' and I know the cost. Your turn." (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 2600 / aXiM = 3000)

"_He most know my monster cannot be destroyed in battle, so what is he waiting for then…_" Michael thought to himself.

"Man Brill's against a wall, his only hope is to summon out AmiX now!" Doug said.

"Yeah, easier said than done, Brill doesn't even know were in his deck the cards are." Brandon said.

"I play 'Ties of the Bretheren' this spell lets me summons two more 'Nightmare Shocker's from my deck, your turn." Michael said putting his head down. (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 2600 / aXiM = 3000)

"Don't give up, you are doing what any general would do right now, you are reinforcing your defenses." aXiM said drawing his card.

"Come on Brill, we're all counting on you!" Ben yelled.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 45 – The End?

As the duel for the right to be called king begins, Michael is forced into a corner as aXiM, the evil iX god, slowly tears apart Michael's lost hopes.

Duel recap, Michael: 3 'Nightmare Shocker' in DEF Mode, 1'Nightmare Eclipse' face up, and no cards in hand. Life Points = 2600

Duel recap, aXiM: 1 'Nightmare Swordsman' 1'iX War Elephant' 1 'Nightmare Death God', no no cards in Spell & Trap Zone, 2 cards in hand. Life Points = 3000

"I must say, you are stronger than I thought you would be." aXiM said drawing his card.

"Good to know!" Michael said pissed.

"I summon 'iX Death Bringer'." aXiM said.

"Great…what does he do?" Michael asked.

"Like you, I see the power of this Synchro thing, so I unequip my Elephant the I send my Death Bringer and Swordsman to the grave to Synchro Summon 'iX the Nightmare Fiend'! When he's summoned you must remove from play the top 3 cards from your deck!" aXiM said smiling.

"Fuck! Now Brill might not ever get the 'Nightmare King'!" Brandon said pissed.

"We know Brill, he'll win…" Doug said looking on.

"Fine, I remove from play the top 3 cards of my deck…" Michael said.

"Now my Fiend will attack your monster!" aXiM yelled.

"WHAT! BUT MY MONSTERS CAN'T BE DESTROYED IN BATTLE!" Michael yelled.

"I know, but my Fiend has another power, when he attack you must remove 1 card on your side of the field. And thanks to my Death Bringer my Fiends ATK is increased by 500." aXiM said laughing.

"Glade someone is have fun…" Michael said putting his head down as he removed his trap.

"Good, now it's your turn." aXiM said. (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 2600 / aXiM = 3000)

"_How have to put all my, no everyone's hopes on this next card!_" Michael thought to himself as he draw the card, "Now it is time for you to fell the power of the **KING**!" Michael said without looking at his card.

"How did he know what he drew without looking at it?" Richey asked.

"Duelist like Brill have a special connection with their cards." Doug said hoping Michael was not bluffing.

"Bring him one…" aXiM said.

"You asked for it, I send my three monster to the grave to summon, 'Nightmare King' and with his rise to power all your cards on your side of the field and in your hand are removed from play!" Michael said as the Nightmare King slashed thru aXiM's cards, "Why is your monster still on the field?"

"It's one of his effect, he's unaffected by your Kings effect." aXiM said.

"Fine, but I'm not done yet, I special summon 'Nightmare Queen' from my deck, then I pay 1000 Life Points to remove from play all Traps in your Deck and Graveyard, then I remove 3 card from the top of my deck to remove from play all Monsters in your Deck and Graveyard. Now I special summon the 'Prince of Nightmare' he removes all your Spells in your Deck and Graveyard." Michael said knowing he had the upper hand.

"Very good, but I play my spell, 'Removal Spell'! I think you know what this card does….yes?" aXiM asked.

"Yeah, I know what it does!" Michael said as both plays added there removed from play cards back to their deck, "Know I send my monsters to the grave to Synchro Summon 'AmiX – All Mighty iX God'!"

"Welcome to the fun brother!" aXiM said laughing.

"I will kill you aXiM! That is the will of my savor!" AmiX said.

"Aw, how cutie, anyway, my monsters last effect kicks in now, when you summoned my brother I get to tune him to my Death Bringer!" aXiM said.

"WHAT!?" Michael yelled.

"Now I tune my Dark Tuner with your Synchro Monster to Dark Synchro Summon… 'aXiM - Augur Xylene Incense Malice'!" aXiM said.

"WHAT!? HE JUST SUMMONED HIMSELF!" Michael yelled.

"WOW, now what the fuck will Brill do?" Ben asked.

"He's going to win! GO MIKE!" Kassi yelled.

As Michael stood in awe of aXiM at full power every on in the school started to cheer of Michael.

"I will kick your ass!" Michael becalmed.

"It's still your turn little king!" aXiM said.

"Yes it is, I remove from play my field spell to play this card from my Deck, 'Hal To The King'! This card can only be played by paying half my Life Points and when I have the Rulem on my field, by removing the Rulem I can play this card from my Deck, Hand, or Graveyard. If AmiX is in my grave I can special summon him, and he gains ATK equal to the ATK of one monster on your side of the field!" Michael stated as AmiX was brought back from the Graveyard.

"WHAT!? BUT…I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THAT CARD!" aXiM yelled.

"Yeah, isn't it cool. Now my AmiX has 8000 ATK Points!" Michael said smiling.

Yu-Gi-Oh! X

Chapter 46 – Hal To The iX King!

After aXiM used Michael's AmiX to summon himself, Michael used the power of the 'Hal To The King' Spell card to bring AmiX back and power him up. Now the final battle, can Michael win?

Duel recap, Michael: 1 'AmiX – All Mighty iX God' in ATK Mode, no no cards in Spell & Trap Zone, and no cards in hand. Life Points = 800

Duel recap, aXiM: 1 'aXiM - Augur Xylene Incense, no no cards in Spell & Trap Zone, no cards in hand. Life Points = 3000

"With this attack, I will not show mercy, I will not just send you back to the Nightmare Rulem, I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Michael yelled as AmiX cut aXiM's head off, destroy not just the monster but the evil iX god. (Life Points at end of turn, Michael = 800 / aXiM = 0)

"He did it!" Sheryl said running to Michael.

"Why to go bro!" Doug said as Michael passed out.

"We need help over here!" Brandon said.

A few minutes later in the Med Wing,

"What happened?' Michael asked waking up.

"Are you okay?" Kassi asked.

"Yeah, but the last thing I remember is sending AmiX in to kill aXiM…did I win?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, you won, and those stairs clasped after we got you here." Ben said putting his hand on Michaels shoulder.

"Awesome! Is every one okay?" Michael asked.

"Well, Blake and Herald are dead, they find their bodies under the school, James must of killed them." Brandon said.

"FUCK! And just when Herald was turning over a new leaf." Michael said pissed that he let two inanest people die.

"Pain's body hasn't been found yet, but all the plant cards and there users are alright." Sheryl said.

"Good." Michael said looking at his deck, "Can you hand me my deck?' Michael asked.

"Yeah, whats wrong?" Richey asked.

"Nothing, Bon, this is yours!" Michael said handing Brandon a card.

"WOW, the new Terra!" Brandon said, "Are you…"

"It's yours, I made it for you!" Michael said putting his head back, "You guys can go, I need some rest." Michael said.

"Alright, the graduation is being postpone till you get better." Sheryl said.

"Yeah, and now that we don't have a principal, the A.D.A. is taking charge of the school till they can get thing back to normal." Kassi said.

"Cool, I'll see you guy later…" Michael said as every one walk out of the room, "Kassi wait up…"

"Yeah?' Kassi asked.

"It was thanks to you I had the strength to go on with the duel, I head what you said, thank you hun!" Michael said giving Kassi a kiss on the check.

"You're welcome, but you had the power to win the hole time, I just tried to help you find it." Kassi said blushing.

"Well you did a great job, everyone owes you one!" Michael said smiling.

"How about you just owe me one…" Kassi said.

"Okay, anything!" Michael said.

"One real date!" Kassi said smiling.

"Is that all…?haha" Michael said laughing, "Anything you wana do." Michael said.

"We'll talk later, now get some rest." Kassi said walking out of the room.

A few week later,

"It is my honor it congratulate the class of 2005! Now go into the world on lead the way for new and old duelist every were!" The president of the A.D.A. said as everyone cheered.

Later that night in New York City,

"So what is everyone planning to do now?" Curly asked.

"Well, Brill and I have our hands full with all of this." Doug said.

"Yeah, not to say but, we are graduating from college in a few days." Michael said taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Hey, where's Sheryl?" Kassi asked.

"She said she did fell well…" Ben said.

"I hope she's okay." Kassi said.

"She'll be fine." Michael said, "Ben what are you doing?"

"I'm taking all your advice, I'm going to travel around the world till I find what I'm looking for." Ben said.

"Good for you Ben." Curly said.

"Hey Bon, what are you doing?" Doug asked.

"I'm going to college, I'm not sheer for what yet." Brandon said laughing.

"That's our Hoffman!" Michael said as everyone started laughing.

A few week later,

"Okay, now I just need to…" A man said trying to sell his invention to Michael and Doug.

"Do you really thing this things going to work?" Doug asked.

"No, but it will be fun to see it blow up!" Michael said with a smile on his face as blast shield rose from the ground.

"Hey, whats going on?" the man asked as the machine turned on, "Oh no!" the man said as sparks started to fly from the engine.

"See, now the fun begins." Michael said as he looked on.

As the man tried to turn the machine off it blow up send the man into a wall and a black cloud into the air.

"You know it was going to do that didn't you?" Doug asked.

"Yes, yes I did. And I was right, IT WAS THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE SEEN IN MONTHS." Michael said rolling and the ground laughing.

"It was funny." Doug said helping Michael up.

"Sir, are you alright?" Doug asked.

"Yeah, just my pride is killed." The man said.

"Work out the bugs, and bring it back." Doug said.

"Or, you could work here and finish it." Michael said.

"Really?" the man asked.

"Yes, only when you get it running we own it, and we will buy it from you." Michael said.

"Well…" the man said thinking.

"Look, own your own you will not have to part you need to make this thing work, on the other hand we have everything you need, your machine will be our special project. What do you say?" Michael asked.

"Well, that does sound good, if I sell to you how much or we talking?" the man asked.

"We'll talk about that when the machine is finished." Michael said walking away.

"Man, why can't people see that we're trying to help?' Doug asked.

"It's all about the money anymore." Michael said as the boys walked into their privet elevator.

As Michael and Doug walked into Michael's office his secretary walked into Michael's office,

"Mr. Brill, you have a call on line 1." The secretary said.

"Who is it?" Michael asked.

"it's Sheryl, she said it was important." The secretary said.

"thank you." Michael said dismissing her and picking up the phone, "Hello?"

"Michael… I have bad news…." Sheryl said beryl able to talk.

"Sheryl whats wrong?" Michael asked.

"Whats going on?" Doug asked.

To Be Continued….

Letter from author,

This story is a fan fiction. The names of the carters and events are not in any way made to be taken as part of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Story. This story was based on Kazuki Takahashi's story Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Please take this story as nothing more than a fan fiction.

Thank you,

darklordzeomarrick

P.S. fuk u1111!!! all ya hatters out their can kiss meh muther fukking ass!!!111


End file.
